A la abejita le gustan los globos
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: AU. Tyzula. Azula es una ejecutiva con muchas obligaciones y poco tiempo para las relaciones. Solamente tiene relación cercana con la familia de su hermano, Zuko. Zuko, Jin y la hija de ambos, Asuka, son las únicas personas cercanas a Azula, hasta que una chica con un globo llega a su vida. Esa chica se llama Ty Lee. Femmeslah, femslash, tyzula, lesbianas, yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

 **Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS**

En mi blog: **.com** encontrarán este fic con varios capítulos actualizados. De hecho, estos capítulos servirán para promocionar mi blog, así que daré prioridad de 1 MES a las actualizaciones en mi blog. Es decir: este fic se actualizará mensualmente. Si no quieres esperar, visita el blog y podrás seguirlo al día, debido a que ya hay varios capítulos.

 **Capítulo 1**

Pasa casi una hora desde la medianoche y en la torre 35, en la planta de Ember Holding, una luz seguía prendida. Era lógico pensar que para medrar en la empresa debes dedicarle más horas que el resto pero lo que Azula Raiko hacia solo podía definirse como avaricia empresarial o bajo la lupa más crítica, poco aprecio por su vida fuera de sus obligaciones.

Vida era termino vacuo usado por aquellos poco ambiciosos, solía pensar la joven de cabello recogido y mirada severa al tiempo que miraba su reloj de pulsera. Sí, llevaba un reloj de pulsera y era algo que consideraba una pieza de distinción que dejaba exponer su amor por la precisión. Así como ella, su reloj de pulsera era minucioso, pulcro y detallista, exponiendo en su cúpula cuadrada el trabajo de un artesano. La correa era nueva pero el talco y la caja formaban una pieza de maquinaria de más de setenta años, evidenciando el hecho de que ciertos artes antiguos seguían teniendo más carisma que las modernidades más superfluas.

Algo tan simple como el reloj decía de su dueña. Azula Raiko detestaba las modas pasajeras y las bagatelas que algunos se compraban por ser lo más reseñable del momento. No se paraban a pensar que estaban adquiriendo algo que en un mes o menos estaría abandonado en un cajón y que había sido anunciado por sus ídolos previo pago de una jugosa suma de dinero. Le gustaba la tecnología, disfrutaba de su equipo de música de su pantalla gigante con sonido envolvente, de su tablet, de su conexión de internet y de todo aquello que sea de primer nivel. Siempre y cuando lo que adquiriese fuera de calidad, ese desembolso valdría la pena. No, su crítica era hacia los productos que generaban un deseo de moda que no existía anteriormente y que sería algo tan temporal como las estaciones y era algo que sabía mejor que nadie. Ella sabía que vender un producto era cuestión de marca y expectativas, no de calidad.

Azula Raiko lo sabía porque había ingresado en Em-Com, la filial de comunicaciones de Ember Holding, al licenciarse. Años de papeleo, fotocopias y ajetreo, le llevó a ser la primera sub - ejecutiva junior más joven de la empresa pero eso no iba a terminar así y enseguida apuntó más alto.

Casi siete años, durante casi siete años había estado persiguiendo los ascensos más jugosos hasta comenzar a ser considerada para un puesto de ejecutivo junior subordinado directamente del señor Roku, uno de los ejecutivos senior más importantes de la compañía. Aquello era tanto una ventaja como una condena porque mientras Roku intentaba hacerse amigo de sus rivales, imponiendo la práctica de que una sonrisa mueve montañas, Azula competía con el resto de subordinados en base a burlas y desprecios hacia ciertas labores mal gestionadas.

Su actitud era altiva, fiera y con un punto engreído, provocaba más de un malestar que era tapado por sus labor y dedicación. Labor y dedicación plasmada en aquella luz velada que se refleja en los ventanales de la torre 35 y que recuerda, como un testigo mudo, que hay gente que decide no dormir jamás.

No, ella no era como el resto y hacia tiempo que había decidido ser pantera entre gatitos pasase lo que pasase. Pasó más pronto que tarde, quedando sus relaciones personales relegadas a Sokka y Jeong, dos compañeros de trabajo, y a la familia de su hermano, Zuko.

Sokka era el compañero divertido, algo bobo pero de buen corazón que podía aguantar el humor de chica de tez pálida porque la mitad de las veces no se enteraba de la crítica o el significado sarcástico de sus palabras. Por otro lado, Jeong era un miembro de la vieja guardia, un veterano, amigo de Roku y compañero de fatigas de los ejecutivos subordinados; había decidido tomar bajo sus alas protectoras a alguien tan talentosa como Azula, quien no semejaba disgustar los galones que daba la experiencia.

En el otro punto de la balanza tenemos a su hermano, Zuko. Su hermano mayor siempre había cuidado de ella, sin importar las quejar de una chica con un constante puchero en el rostro por no poder hacer "cosas impropias de una niña". Sí, su madre era una mujer que vivía en otra época y su padre no era alguien que se podía catalogar con ese título. Para su suerte o su desgracia, siempre estaba su hermano mayor para cuidarla.

Para su suerte porque Zuko se enfrentaba a su padre cuando este decidía intentar impartir justicia a base de sangre. En sus mejores momentos, su padre era algo peor que un hombre, en los peores algo mejor que una bestia; así que era lógico que su vida se orientase unicamente en salir de aquel pozo.

La fortuna sonrió, su madre abrió los ojos, y su padre terminó en un agujero sin recuerdos ni visitas. Sin embargo, era como si de ella solo se esperase que fuese una buena chica, que aprendiese a coser y a cocina, silenciosa y taimada de forma perenne. Algo que distaba mucho de la realidad que ella quería vivir, con su propio dinero y su propio destino tomado en sus manos, sin hombre algo que le dijese que era una pertenencia o una posesión. Más aun cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba más cazar tiernas gacelas más que a un león.

Su adolescencia se remarcó no solo por descubrir sus gustos o tener que ocultarse en un armario por miedo a disgustar a su madre, sino por una animadversión hacia su hermano. No era que lo odiase, era que semejaba que todos los focos apuntaban siempre hacia él y a ella la relegaban a actriz de reparto de su propia vida. Su hermano el capitán del equipo, su hermano el cinturón negro, su hermano el chico responsable, su hermano el valiente, su el rebelde de buen corazón. Su hermano, siempre su hermano y nunca ella.

¿La solución para que la gente la tuviese en cuenta?, superar las expectativas de todos. Tenía que admitir que su hermano la superaba en muchas cosas pero en lo académico ella ganaba. Si Zuko sacaba sacaba un notable, ella un sobresaliente; si Zuko lograba un buen expediente en su promoción, ella salía del instituto como el mejor expediente de la historia del centro. Todo por el todo, y todo por ganar.

La competición que había organizado Azula en su mente se detuvo el día que su madre falleció, no había necesidad de impresionar a nadie más y solo se lamentaba de no haber pasado más tiempo con ella. Aunque anclada en sus convicciones, una madre siempre era una madre y su amor era enorme, eterno y sincero.

La tragedia que debía unir más a ambos hermanos, terminó distanciándolos durante unos años. El motivo era que Zuko había decidido trabajar en una pequeña empresa y a la vez estudiar condicionamiento deportivo. Por otra parte, Azula fijo su mirada en Administración y Dirección de Empresas, especializándose en marketing y desarrollo ejecutivo. La respuesta a porque un joven con tal proyección había decidido orientarse al deporte eran tres motivos.

El primero era que a Zuko le encantaba el deporte y soñaba con ser profesor de instituto. Algo que logró con mucho esmero.

El segundo era que así podía buscar un trabajo y ayudar a su floreciente y exitosa hermana. Algo que a Azula le dolía admitir porque nunca quiso sentirse como una lacra y que intentó siempre recompensarle.

El tercer punto, tenía nombre y rostro. Jin Han, la sobrina del dueño de la tienda. La mujer que ató a su hermano y hasta terminó arrastrándolo al altar, aunque él estaba más que convencido.

Los padres de Jin se opusieron, ni siquiera quisieron conocer a Zuko. Al parecer los padres no veían bien mezclarse con gente del este y ya tenían un pretendiente para Jin. Así es, en pleno siglo XXI los padre estaban disgustados porque su hija no había querido conocer a un chico aprobado por ellos. Alguna gente cree que el mundo debería volver al medievo y no se dan cuenta de que fuera de sus casas hay un mundo que siempre avanza.

No hubo problema, la boda fue pequeña y solo amigos, porque el único familiar era Azula. La hermana pequeña les regaló un coche familiar, aunque para semejante detalle tuvo que pedir un préstamo. Algo que no le importaba debido a su buen nivel salarial.

Así, mientras su hermano atesoraba una familia, un trabajo medio, un apartamento pequeño y la llegada de su hija; Azula atesoraba dinero, ascensos, enemigos y horas de sueño acumuladas en su cuerpo.

Asuka Sakura Raiko, la pequeña de la familia y la abejita más linda de al escuela. La alegría de sus padres y el ojito derecho de su tía. Incluso Azula cedía ante esos enormes ojos centelleantes de ilusión y emociones, tomando para ella misma la responsabilidad de darle más de un regalo en cumpleaños, navidades y otros momentos. Era su forma de sentirse parte de esa familia o de tener algo similar.

La joven de mirada afilada sabía que su camino no era ese. Las parejas eran algo temporal en su vida, no había mucho tiempo para ellas ni encontraba nadie que le hiciera sentir diferente. No esperaba tener hijos, primero por sus gustos sexuales y luego porque la idea de la progenie no le agradaba. Su camino era luchar por más y cumplir sus metas. Para Azula solo había dos tipos de personas: las que consiguen lo que quieren y las que no se atreven a conseguir lo que quieren.

Las elecciones de su vida habían sido marcadas por esa forma de pensar y estar terminando un informe pasada la medianoche era una reminiscencia a su código de vida. Pesadamente guardaba el informe en su ordenador, en la tablet y en pen-drive usb, para levantarse y comenzar a recoger. Siempre guardaba todo por triplicado, mejor prevenir que lamentar, porque cada palabra era parte de su sueldo y perderlo representaba el despido.

Apaga la luz y cierra su puerta con llave. Se coloca correctamente la chaqueta de su traje y cambia de mano el maletín para poder mirar la hora. Los amplios pasillos de paredes biseladas de azulejos conformados por detalles monocromáticos. Grandes cuadros y ventanales decoraba la mayoría del camino donde debía surcar una sinuosa serpiente con forma de pasillos y cubículos, llegando finalmente al ascensor.

En el ascensor, una estancia amplia de aluminio y cristal, con luces de neón y botones iluminados, la joven de mirada afilada comenzaba a leer los mensajes de su celular. La mayoría eran del trabajo, sobre la reunión de mañana y ya los había revisado. No obstante, uno era de su hermano.

Te he visto conectada y espero que no vuelvas a pasarte toda

trabajando. Bueno, Asu te manda besos y Povi también.- Zuko.

En la imagen se veía una niña de cabello moreno y ojos claros, mostrando su panza al mundo, saludando con su oso de peluche.

-Que gordita estas – sonreía Azula ante la imagen de la niña.

Al bajar, la recepción estaba silenciosa como en un cementerio. No se escuchaba nada, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta el ajetreo del día a día. El sonido de sus tacones al chocar contra el suelo era lo único que despuntaba, además del correcto saludo del guardia nocturno que le abrió la puerta de seguridad.

-Buenos noches, señorita – se apresuraba Han a abrir.

-Buenas noches – se despidió del joven que sin duda la observaba embobado. A veces ni ella sabía decir si era por su cuerpo o la erótica de alguien con poder, pero más de uno y de una se descalabraban a su paso. A ella le gustaba y sonreía ante ello.

Con cierta prisa se apura hacia la parada del metro. Es tarde pero solo vive a un par de paradas de distancia, además que ella sabe defenderse. Si todo fallaba, tenía un tasser. Pasó por los acceso y se alegro al ver que el tren de su parada llegaba justo a tiempo.

Nada más abrirse las puertas metálicas resopla de alivio al ver que el vagón esta vacío o casi vacío. En un asiento, al extremo del vagón, aferrada al pasamanos de su asiento, se encuentra una joven de coletas castañas que reconocía.

Nunca había hablado con ella, solamente la recordaba de tomar ese metro, ella lo tomaba los viernes con una sonrisa resplandeciente y un brillo en esos ojos pastizos. Solía venir con globos o flores, siempre con muchos y a gente sonreía al verla, era como una burbuja de alegría entre la seriedad de una jornada laboral. A menudo, cuando Azula volvía de trabajar, coincidía con ella, pero esta vez no portaba flores ni globos. En su lugar, solía traer una sonrisa en el rostro tan grande que iluminaría toda la costa. Salvo hoy.

Azula no sabía que hacer o decir, la joven portaba un globo solitario atado a uno de sus dedos y vertía lagrimas a la vez que intentaba reprimir algún sollozo. No se había dado cuenta de que la ejecutiva estaba allí y parecía que ni se había percatado de que el metro se había detenido en una parada. La mujer de ojos ambarinos estaba de pie, congelada, sin saber que hacer y deseando que la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies; pero no se dio cuenta de que el vagón comenzaba a moverse.

De pronto, la maquina comenzó a avanzar y para no caer, Azula trastabilló hasta agarrarse en uno de los soportes del vagón. Aquel evidente ruido hizo que la otra joven la mirase y durante un segundo Azula pudo verse reflejada en esas lagrimas derramadas. Hubiera podido callar, toser y no decir nada; pero en esas gotas de tristeza siempre había dudas y deseos de sonrisas.

-Perdona – saludó al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente hacia la joven sentada.

-¿Sí?.

-¿Por qué lloras?.

 **Continuará...**

 **.com** allí no tienes que esperar un mes para la actualización


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

¿Por qué lloras?. Una pregunta lanzada en aquel vagón de metro casi por error, siendo victima la dueña de esas palabras de la curiosidad más destacable. Azula siempre había sido una joven curiosa, deseando saber el porqué de las cosas, pero en esta ocasión incluso ella sabía que aquello podía ser catalogado de fisgoneo maleducado. ¿Qué podía hacer?, ya había nacido aquella duda en su mente y salido de su boca, victima de la preocupación.

La ejecutiva siempre había sido una mujer competitiva y, hasta cierto punto, bastante indiferente hacia las sensaciones del mundo que le rodeaba cada día. No tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas de fijar su vista en otro punto que no fuera su pantalla, sus informes y sus objetivos; porque así era como se lograban los ascensos y el prestigio. Sí, Azula tenía mucho que demostrar a sus críticos, en su mayoría personas que la miraban por encima del hombro por el hecho de ser joven y mujer; al tiempo que ella se volvía experta en hacer que sus detractores se comiesen sus palabras, haciendo que casi estuvieran obligados moralmente a elogiarla por su presteza y su dedicación.

Sin embargo, esto esta totalmente diferente. Ante ella unos ojos pardos se reflejaban como joyas debido a las lagrimas que aun no había surcado esos pómulos redondeados; al tiempo que con una nariz redondeada y enrojecida, sorbía varias veces la mucosa que amenazaba con caer por su rostro. Aquel rostro era como el de una niña desconsolada que lloraba porque había perdido a sus padres. Un rostro infantil hermoso con ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Perdona – se disculpo la joven del globo – No quería molestar.

Su voz era suave y amable, pero dejaba notar un final rasposo propio de quien lleva horas ahogando sus penas. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado llorando sin interrupción?, porque por el tono de su voz y el pañuelo de papel que llevaba aplastado en la otra mano, seguramente bastante tiempo.

-No, tranquila – la ejecutiva se acercó con cuidado, el vaivén del metro y sus tacones no ayudaban a su estabilidad – Querría saber que te ocurre. Por si necesitas que llame a alguien o alguien te ha hecho algo.

La mujer del traje de chaqueta y el maletín se dio cuenta de que la pregunta casi le forzaba a ayudar a una extraña que no conocía de nada. No era que le importase socorrerla, era que la intranquilizaba el hecho de que alguien pudiera hacer daño a una chica que siempre llevaba flores, globos y una sonrisa, incluso en un lugar que solía ser tan deprimente como un metro a primera hora de la mañana. Era cierto que ese tipo de personas solía ser un poco inconscientes del peligro, puede que esperanzadas en su idea de que la gente es buena por naturaleza; pero en esta ciudad hay mucha gente podrida, los cuales apenas conocen lo que es ir por la calle sin dañar a los demás.

Lentamente, Azula se sentó al lado de la joven. La chica tenía el globo enlazado a su muñeca, vestía una chaqueta verde de estilo militar, una camiseta de rallas blancas y negras, una bufanda de punto de color ocre, y unos jeans. Ninguna costura semejaba rota, más allá del consecuente desgaste por el uso, no viendo en sus sus prendas nada que pudiera dejar entrever que había sido asaltada por el camino.

Una vez descartado el asalto, al menos a primera vista, la idea que surcaba la mente de la joven de ojos ambarinos era un problema emocional o sentimental. La simple idea de tener que hacer de confidente de un corazón roto provocaba en Azula un ataque de acidez; ella no era muy dada a los sentimentalismo, siendo sus conquistas escasas y poco frugales en el romanticismo. No, ella no tenía tiempo para esas cosas y prefería dejar claro en su momento que solamente le importaba que una mujer fuese aseada a la hora de visitarla.

En cierto modo, para la ejecutiva era fácil ser lesbiana en un mundo donde los hombres más maduros aun creían poder gobernar de forma oligárquica. Una sonrisa coqueta o una fingida postura de inocencia y admiración, hacían caer a la mayoría de hombres. Luego, ella no sucumbía a los encantos de ningún chico de sonrisa bonita o marcado bulto y, generalmente, terminaban haciendo el absurdo para impresionarla. Ellos pensaban que podían ganarla en su juego sin darse cuenta de que nunca fue su juego y que jamás representaron un problema para ella, más bien eran como perros haciendo trucos para obtener una galleta.

Ella era fría, calculadora, pero no era de hielo y la visión que tenía ante ella le despertaba cierta añoranza y preocupación. Hasta los villanos de cuento tienen corazón, ¿no?.

-Mira, solo quiero ayudar – comentó la ejecutiva al tiempo que observaba el panel del vagón que marcaba las estaciones – Me bajaré en cuatro paradas y si quieres seguir llorando, hazlo.

Una mirada curiosa se encontró con esos ojos brillantes cual destellos de fuego.

-Pero – continuó la joven de cabello moreno – Si quieres hablar estaré aquí. Podemos llamar a la policía si te ha pasado algo serio si lo prefieres.

Los ojos de la joven de las coletas se abrieron de par en par; eran grandes, expresivos y, aun llorando, dejaban ver un toque grisáceo en ese castaño nogal que conformaban sus iris.

-No, no hace falta – interrumpió observando el celular que su imprevista compañía había extraído de su chaqueta – No hace falta que llame a la policía.

En ese momento, el vagón se detuvo, anunciando una parada por la megafonía. Ambas mujeres observaron las entradas pero nadie entró en su vagón. Solamente podían ver por el cristal a algunas personas en las dársenas contiguas, esperando el metro en sentido contrario. Azula observó por el propio cristal como la joven que estaba a su lado limpiaba con las manos sus mejillas empapadas en sus propias lagrimas, para luego limpiarse la nariz de forma ruidosa.

-Perdón – se disculpó por el ruido estridente que produjo que se sonase aquella enrojecida y pequeña nariz.

Y en ese momento, el sonido que anunciaba que el metro donde ambas estaban iba a partir, sonó; avanzando por las vías a los pocos segundos.

-No pasa nada – comentó la ejecutiva. Ella odiaba hablar por encima de los ruidos fuertes, pues consideraba que el hecho de hablar a gritos era un acto que dejaba entrever una increíble falta de educación.

Durante unos segundos, la joven llorosa miró sorprendida, hasta darse cuenta de que estaba siendo disculpada por aquel sonar de nariz que había semejado una corneta – Gracias – volvió a agradecer.

Aquello hizo que la mujer de negocios alzase una ceja con gesto de cierto desagrado. No le gustaban las personas demasiado amables, que intentaban llevarse bien con todos, que se disculpaban a todas horas. Según su experiencia, esas tipo de personas podían ser de dos tipos: personas de muy poco carácter; o personas que ocultaban entre la amabilidad fingida, una enorme falsedad.

-No hace falta que te disculpes tanto, no he hecho nada – dijo sin levantar el rostro de su celular.

-Se ha preocupado por mí – replicó la joven de cabello castaño.

-Llorabas y es normal que las mujeres se apoyen – expuso al tiempo que extraída un juego de pañuelos de papel de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y lo ofrecía a su acompañante – Además que fue pura conciencia cívica.

-Aun así – tomó con una leve sonrisa, más forzada que sincera, el paquete de pañuelos – Lo agradezco.

-Y te repito que no he hecho nada – inquirió la ejecutiva – Salvo darte unos pañuelos.

-Es que es algo – se encogió de hombros ante la imposibilidad de explicarlo.

Cansada de que la joven ante ella no dijese nada, Azula la tomó por su mentón e hizo que la mirase a los ojos, tomando un bosque otoñal con la lava de un volcán.

-Quieres desahogarte, hazlo – estaba segura de que esa chica necesitaba hablar y Azula nunca había sido paciente. Prefiriendo en estos temas un enfoque directo y guardando su paciencia para el trabajo.

La joven se sintió congelada al observar ese ceño fruncido, esos labios pintados de rojo carmesí y ese rostro perfecto. La mujer que le había ofrecido los pañuelos la observaba con una mirada que solo podía recordarle al de una maestra disgustada con sus alumnos. En apenas unos segundos, la joven de las coletas había viajado a la primaria y había vuelto de su etapa en el colegio al mundo real.

-Tal vez creas que no importa – dijo con ese tono que la ejecutiva solo usaba cuando quería obtener De nuevo el pitido que recordaba la llegada a la próxima parada hizo acto de presencia, así como la sensación de parada o el sonido de las puertas abriéndose. La chica de la chaqueta militar jugaba con la cinta que unía el globo a su muñeca inconscientemente. No podía apartar los ojos de la joven que la mirada impasible, aunque seguramente de hacerlo no se lo hubiera permitido.

Por otra parte Azula solo pestañeaba, no abandonaba el contacto visual. Sabía que sus ojos eran su mejor arma. Fríos, severos, temibles, seductores. Sus pupilas eran un arma muy efectiva en las distancias cortas.

El eco que entraba por las puertas abiertas permitía que se escuchase el sonido de los motores del tren subterráneo. Nadie subió en aquella parada, no se escuchaba a nadie, ninguna de las dos mujeres apartó la vista para curiosear si alguien las observaba desde la dársena contigua. Solamente se miraban, ignorando al resto del mundo, hasta que aquel sonido volvió y el metro comenzó su andadura. Fue en ese momento, sabiéndose solas, que la chica de las coletas habló.

-Murió – dijo la joven que tenía atado un globo a su muñeca con un lazo, paralizando a su acompañante de vagón en el acto.

Una palabra, solo una palabra bastó para que durante un segundo la sangre de toda una ejecutiva agresiva se congelase. La sorpresa inundó su rostro, teniendo que dejar mirar esos ojos pardos para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Esa chica había perdido a alguien y ella la había obligado a decírselo, pensando estúpidamente que así la ayudaba.

-¿Quién murió? – había intentado ayudarla y sabía que no podía dar un paso atrás. Al menos demostrar que sí tenía corazón.

-Se llamaba Mia – respondió la joven – Era un niño del hospital infantil.

-¿Y tu como te llamas? – se había dado cuenta de que no sabía ni su nombre y a veces er

-Ty lee – contestó al tiempo que volvía a despejar los orificios de su nariz con ese ruido de corneta al amanecer – ¿Y usted?.

-Azula. Tuteame, somos casi de la misma edad.

-Es que vas tan elegante – y señalo todo el conjunto de traje y maletín.

-Bueno – no le agradaba aparentar más edad por el mero hecho de ir elegante, pero era algo que solía suceder.

No teniendo valor para volver al tema en cuestión, se sorprendió de que ahora Ty Lee necesitase hablarlo.

-Colaboro en un centro de ayuda – estaba jugando con la cremallera de su chaqueta – A veces conozco casos allí bastante tristes e intento ayudar.

-Visitándolos – expuso la ejecutiva.

-Así es – solamente lo confirmo, pero siguió jugando con su cremallera como si fuese una guía para ordenar sus palabras – A veces visito a ancianos en una residencia. Les llevo flores.

Mientras dice eso, deja escapar una sonrisa que permite ver a la ejecutiva que aquello en verdad la llenaba de felicidad.

-Lo sé – dice Azula.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta sorprendida ante tal afirmación.

-Muchas veces te veo tomar este metro con flores, globos y otras cosas – expone locuazmente como si fuera un detective exponiendo quien es el culpable – Los niños no aprecian las flores, pero si las personas mayores.

-Pues sí – afirma la chica de las coletas regalando una fina sonrisa – Aunque es raro saber que te has fijado en mi otras veces.

-Es normal – replica ella para evadir el comentario punzante – Todos los viernes te disculpas mi veces porque llevas un montón de cosas y casi ocupas dos asientos.

-No quería incomodar.

-No incomodas – replica la ejecutiva – Y deja de decir lo siento que no has hecho nada.

De nuevo el sonido de que el tren subterráneo se detiene y otra vez el aviso. De nuevo el sonido del freno y la sensación de ralentización, otra vez se abren las puertas. De nuevo no hay nadie en la parada y otra vez inicia la marcha solo con dos pasajeras.

-El hecho es que – Ty Lee volvía a relatar su historia – A veces voy al hospital infantil y llevo globos a los niños de ala de internamiento. Antes les llevaba dulces pero los médicos me dijeron que no podían comer nada fuera de sus menús establecidos.

-Una pena – Azula no era muy golosa pero su sobrina era una amante del chocolate. Prohibirle a un niño un dulce podía ser duro, sobretodo si tu sobrina se ponía pucheros y los acompañaba con ojos de cachorro.

-Sí – dijo con una entonación muy fuerte, como si confirmase algo increíble – Tampoco lo hacia con malicia y ni quisieron que hablásemos sobre que tipos o cuantos podían comer.

Aquel comentario le resultaba extraño a la ejecutiva, no podía creer que esta mujer hubiera intentado negociar darles un bombón a unos infantes. No era que no entendiese que los niños podían ser agotadores y terriblemente persistentes, era que el hecho de intentar negociar con un médico algo así se le hacía algo difícil de imaginar.

-Ellos sabrán lo que hacen y sabrán más de medicina – inquirió la morena – Salvo que seas doctora.

-No, no lo soy – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza – Pero adoraba verlos sonreír.

La mujer de ojos ambarinos se fijo en el globo que flotaba a su lado. El dibujo de un oso lanzándose a abrazara un osito castaño adornaba el globo lleno de helio.

-Así que después de que te prohibieran llevarles dulces, comenzaste a comprarles globos – dedujo la mujer vestida de traje.

-Así es – dijo la chica que no dejaba de jugar con su cremallera, salvo para ver en aquel momento el globo – Cada mes voy a llevarles globos. Muchos guardan sus globos casi como si fueran mascotas. Me dicen cuales son los que más les gustan y me los llevo para que los rellenen de nuevo.

-Debe de ser carísimo – a juzgar por la ropa, la chica no era una millonaria.

-Un amigo tiene una tienda infantil en la Tercera con Chase – explica al tiempo que arrastra el globo hacia ella y lo abraza – Me vende globos de repuesto y le ayudo a veces a cambio de que me salga más barato la botella de helio. El los llena y si alguno esta roto, me deja el nuevo a mitad de precio.

-Que amable. ¿Acaso es tu novio? – inquirió la joven ejecutiva.

-No – aclaro ella algo avergonzada – Aang tiene novia. Su chica también ayuda en el centro y me hace descuentos porque sabe que no los venderé, sino que serán para los niños.

-Ya veo – comenzaba a sentirse mal por haber pedido que le explicase que le sucedía. A su vez, le resultaba increíble ver a una persona tan bondadosa.

La chica de las coletas comenzó a acunar el globo que mantenía entre sus brazos, casi como una madre arrullaría a su hijo.

-Este globo era para ella – dijo aguantando un nudo en la garganta – Ella me decía que era el panda y su hermano el otro osito. Decía que cuando mejorase correría y saltaría hacia su hermano para que le abrazase. Tenía tantos sueños.

De nuevo, los ojos se volvieron cristal y dos prístinas lágrimas se suicidaron en sus mejillas.

-Pude conocer a sus padres y no paraban de agradecerme lo que hacia – respiraba profundamente para no romperse y poder hablar – Me dijeron que su hermano había tenido una depresión al saber que su hermanita era terminal y que una noche se borrachera había tenido un accidente.

Terminal, la peor palabra que nadie quisiera escuchar en un hospital. A decir verdad, era una de las palabras que nadie quería escuchar en ninguna situación. Era de esas palabras que existen en el diccionario pero que deseas no tener que pronunciar nunca, ni tampoco escucharla jamás.

-No pudo despedirse de su hermano – aguantaba sin llorar, pero esforzándose como si le estuvieran arrancando un anzuelo clavado en su carne – Solo tenía siete años. Solamente siete. No pudo abrazar a nadie más.

En aquel momento, Azula recordó el día que enterró a su madre para imaginar el pesar que se podía llegar a sufrir. Podía recordar el olor a la hierba humeda después de que hubiese llovido toda la noche. El característico sonido que hacia esta ultima al ser pisada. Las ocasionales carrasperas de su hermano, intentando mantener la entera al lado de la que sería su futura esposa. Los llantos de algunas amigas de la familia. Como el tío Iroh le regalaba una sonrisa amable cada vez que sus miradas coincidían. El sonido de la losa al ser colocada. La sensación fría de la mañana y como aun siendo mediodía las nubes cubrían el sol, dando la sensación de que el cielo estaba de luto ante la muerte de una mujer tan bondadosa. La sonrisa que tuvo al pensar que los querubines que habían llorado esa noche por su madre pronto la tendrían de niñera, como un ángel dadivoso.

-Llora lo que tengas que llorar pero no te ancles en el pasado – dijo la ejecutiva al tiempo que observaba su propio reflejo en el ventanal mientras atravesaban un túnel.

-¿Cómo? – cuestionó la joven que permanecía abrazada al globo.

-Ella no querría verte triste. Ella querría que te esforzases en guardarla como un hermoso recuerdo y no llorar constantemente – sus miradas se cruzan – Piensa que cada vez que agachas la cabeza para verte los pies no podrás ver lo que tienes ante ti y no podrás ver lo que ella no pudo ver.

-No es la primera vez – comenta algo desanimada – Se me pasará.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en que debes vivir la vida por los que no pueden vivirla?.

Aquellos ojos pardos se abrieron de par en par, liberando el globo de su abrazo – Eso ha sido algo muy profundo.

-No es mio – aclaró – Me lo dijo mi hermano en su día.

El sonido de advertencia volvió a recordar la llegada a la próxima parada, aunque esta vez se le sumó un aviso grabado.

"Señores pasajeros les indicamos que en estos momentos esta será la ultima parada de la linea. No habrá más paradas. Este tren subterráneo no se parará en ninguna parada más. Repito: No habrá más paradas. Por favor, bajen ordenadamente a la dársena y no olviden sus pertenencias. Pasen una buena noche."

Al tiempo que la ejecutiva observaba su reloj, sonriendo por su puntualidad en el cálculo de paradas, su compañera de asiento tenía una mueca de desagrado y molestia evidente.

-Maldición – refunfuñó con un berrinche.

-Supongo que esta no era tu parada – analizó muy obviamente la joven de cabello oscuro.

-Supones bien – admitió abatida – Ahora me tocará andar.

Al salir del vagón hacia la entrada, Ty Lee volvió a agarrar el globo por miedo a que pudiera pasarle algo. El suelo gris dejaba paso a un sinfín de ladrillos de color blanco que formaban las paredes enormes cóncavas de los túneles que formaban los pasillos del metro. Rumbo a la salida, aquellas construcciones permitían que hasta el más mínimo sonido viajase cientos de metros. Ambas mujeres caminaban por el entramado de curvas y carteles publicitarios hacia la salida.

-¿Vives lejos? – a la ejecutiva no le agradaba preguntar esas cosas pero después de lo que la joven había sufrido que menos que preocuparse. La creía porque siempre es más sencillo que lo peor sea verdad.

-En la zona del Templo blanco – contestó mientras seguía caminando despreocupada, sin darse cuenta de que su acompañante se había quedado quieta en el lugar.

-¿Vas a ir andando? – no podía creer lo que decía. El lugar estaba lejos y, por si fuera poco, no era el sitio más aconsejable para ir de noche. El fantasma del destripador aun moraba por sus callejuelas, o al menos eso decían para bromear con la criminalidad nocturna.

Un barrio como ese, sin comisaria cercana, estaba bien vigilado de día pero no era recomendable de noche.

-¿No tienes a nadie para avisar? – volvió a preguntar Azula ante la idea de que una chica con un globo tan llamativo era la presa perfecta.

La chica de las coletas negó con la cabeza – Vivo sola y ya es muy tarde para despertar a mis amigos.

La ejecutiva no sabía que hacer. No podá decirle que dejase escapar el globo o lo explotase después de escuchar tal historia, ni siquiera ella sería tan fría. Tampoco estaría tranquila dejándola marchar así como así. Puede que fuera por el cansancio, puede que por la historia, pero iba a hacer algo por un extraño que nunca creyó posible.

-Mejor te vienes a mi casa.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

 **Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

 **Mi facebook: Lobo Susurro Nocturno. No muerdo, anímate a charlar.**

 _Una pena que aun nadie se haya animado a regalarme una review para saber de sus impresiones. Espero que al menos a la gente que sigue la historia le agrade._

 **Capitulo 3**

-¿Ir a donde vives? – el rostro de la chica que custodiaba el globo era una mezcla de duda, miedo y terror. Semejaba que algo terrible se le pasó por la cabeza. No era para menos, a Ty Lee le habían enseñado a no fiarse de las invitaciones repentinas de personas extrañas. La joven era algo crédula pero no tonta.

-No quería decir nada malo con ello – pese a que la joven de coletas tenía un rostro angelical, ni siquiera la ambición predadora de Azula la haría intentar aprovecharse de alguien que había estado llorando tanto tiempo – Era para que no tuvieras que esperar a la intemperie a un taxi.

El rostro de la joven del globo reflejaba la incredulidad y la duda ante tal afirmación.

-No voy a pedir ningún taxi – recalcó – Ya te dije que iré andando.

-Tonterías – la ejecutiva extendió una mano para notar las primeras gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer – Va a llover en breves y no me gustaría que el globo se mojase. Acompañame y te pagaré el taxi.

Lo cierto es que la historia del globo le había conmovido y nadie llora durante más de diez minutos si lo que dice no le importa. Una buena acción equilibraría la balanza de todos sus comentarios mezquinos de la semana. La mezquindad no era por desprecio a sus compañeros, era porque le gustaba provocar a los que la miraban por encima del hombro por el mero hecho de ser mujer. Esos primates eran su principal objetivo y divertimento semanal, debido al hecho que verlos casi obligados a demostrar compostura mientras ella exhibe su don de lenguas en forma de dagas certeras era algo que le encantaba. Herir su orgullo resultaba casi mejor que un buen whisky.

-No tienes porque pagarme nada – refutó la joven de enormes ojos pardos mientras envolvía la cinta que la unía al globo en su muñeca – Lo mantendré cerca de mi.

"¿Por qué no los pinchas un poco para que se escape el helio?" pensó para si misma la ejecutiva, pero no iba a darle ideas a una persona que tenía la intención de atravesar el barrio del famoso Destripador a tales horas. No era que fuese el peor barrio de la ciudad, pero prefería no sufrir algún ataque de conciencia nocturna.

-Mira – la mujer morena deslizó su muñeca para ver la hora en su reloj – Es tarde, podría pasar algo y preferiría poder dormir hoy. La conciencia estaría matándome toda la noche.

La otra chica frunció los labios, remarcando aun más sus redondeadas e infladas mejillas, mostrando un rostro inquisitivo como si estuviera a segundos de exponer la retórica aristotélica.

-¿Por qué llevas reloj? – en menos de cinco segundos su mente se había preocupado de algo tan superficial como la duda de porqué alguien en pleno siglo XXI llevaría reloj.

-Me gusta llevar reloj – respondió secamente aun sin poder creer que en verdad la joven que estaba a su lado había lanzado al aire tal duda en medio de una discusión – Ahora vamos, va a llover.

No lo pidió, lo ordenó, sabiendo que darle menos margen a la otra joven la haría seguirla. Ella siempre había podido hacer que la gente la siguiese por su liderazgo y decisión, pero esta vez se equivocaba.

No había dado ni una docena de pasos cuando pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que la joven del globo ni siquiera se había movido. Es más, estaba mirándola con extrañeza, casi como si estuviera observando a un loco gritando por la calle. Una ceja levantada y unos labios en torcidos dejaban claro que la chica de las coletas no entendía que sucedía.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó mientra se ponía la capucha de su chaqueta – ¿Se supone que si me mangoneas voy a hacer caso a todo lo que digas?.

Azula no daba crédito a lo que veía. La habían ignorado de forma flagrante, como si fuera una loca que grita improperios en medio de la calle. No alcanzaba a discurrir en que punto pasó de ser una poderosa ejecutiva a que ni una chiquilla le hiciera el más mínimo caso.

-Quiero que vengas – sus palabras casi trastabillaban al no estar acostumbrada a repetir nada después de usar su famoso tono autoritario – Aunque sea al portal.

-Al portal – un dedo se colocó ante sus labios mientras sopesaba las opciones – Puedo ir, si me lo pides por favor.

"¿Por favor?, ¿quién se ha creído?", refunfuñó en su interior la joven de cabello moreno.

-Te estoy ayudando por si no la sabías.

-Lo sé, y te doy las gracias por ello – dijo sonriendo – Pero al menos disculpate por tratarme como si esto fuera una base militar.

La mujer de negocios no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, incluso llegó a pasarséle por la cabeza que había entendido mal, porque la joven que estaba ante ella la estaba regañando. Era como si esos enormes ojos la mirasen en un berrinche de mejillas infladas y ceño fruncido. En otra situación, la mujer bien vestida no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en mandar al quinto infierno a la joven de coletas, pero esta no era una situación común y corriente.

-Lo lamento – respondió en voz baja y cansada – Pero a cambio te pagaré el taxi.

Pasaron unos segundos donde la chica del globo de osos se quedó callada, solo para sonreír levemente y asentir con la cabeza.

-Vale – contestó apurando el paso – Pero te lo devolveré.

"¿Acaba de engañarme", pensaba Azula ante el hecho de que no solo iba a pagar un viaje en taxi a una desconocida, sino que había tenido que humillarse y pedir perdón por su actitud. Después, fijándose en aquel rostro engalanado con algunas pecas observándola mientras se frotaba la nariz, dictaminó que alguien así difícilmente podría embaucar a nadie salvo que fuera una actriz digna de interpretar al mismísimo Shakespeare.

-Encima que te ayudo podrías darme las gracias – le recriminó la ejecutiva al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia su apartamento dando grandes zancadas.

Era más alta, más que Ty lee, y poseía un porte regio que iba impreso en cada paso. El problema era que quien la acompañaba no tenía por costumbre el desfilar de forma tan marcial y le costaba seguir el ritmo, quedándose atrás y teniendo que acelerar su caminar.

-Gracias – respondió mientras se apuraba para colocarse a su altura – Pero es que no me agrada que me traten a gritos. A veces una sonrisa hace más que una exigencia.

A tal declaración le acompañó una mirada escéptica por parte de Azula. Podría creer también que ser amable daba beneficios, pero a veces había que imponerse. Iba a discutir tal afirmación, deseaba dejar bien claro que no siempre las cosas podían solventarse de esa forma, pero ante ella se topo con una enorme sonrisa de dientes perlados y labios rosados. Incluso ese leve colmillo afilado y torcido que poseía la chica del globo le hacía semejar más tierna y entrañable.

-A veces, como bien dices – no quería que su breve paseo se convirtiese en una discusión. Sería poco menos que productivo.

Había comenzado una ligera llovizna cuando salieron del metro pero parecía que a cada paso que daban, la lluvia las perseguía. Era algo ya típico en esa ciudad coronada por nubes grises gran parte del año; cuando menos lo esperabas, la lluvia inundaba las calles y formaba charcos por doquier.

Ambas mujeres apuraron el ritmo, pero con diferente perspectiva. Azula, más alta y rápida, había comenzado a surcar algunos charcos que comenzaban a formarse con una agilidad casi felina para alguien que llevaba tacones. Por otro lado, Ty lee apenas podía seguirle el ritmo y para no quedar rezagada optaba por ignorar conscientemente los charcos y cruzarlos sin preocupación, esperando que sus botas pudiesen aguantar las filtraciones.

La ejecutiva daba grandes pasos, casi con una gallardía militar, que contrastaban con los despreocupados andares de alguien que no dejaba de observar el las calles silenciosas y las fachadas decoradas del vecindario. Era un barrio clásico, con historia, de esos que semejaban haber estado encerrados del tiempo en una urna y que permanecían impertérritos para delicia de inquilinos y curiosos.

Por fin llegaron al lo que era una casa con el clásico estilo urbanita del Londres victoriano, con tres escalones que que daban la bienvenida a los visitantes. se podía ver una casa de dos plantas, con grandes losas de piedra caliza blanquecina, que contrastaba con los escalones acabados en mármol negro y las junturas. Los apliques de las ventanas y la puerta estaban confeccionados con roble oscuro, dando la apariencia de una clásica casa de barrio inglés. A la altura de la calle, una panadería antigua adornaba su escaparate con una selección de dulces de todo tipo. Desde pasteles de manzana a pastas de té, todas estaban engalanadas con papel troquelado y frutos confitados, rodeados de una serie de luces que enmarcaban el escaparate de ese bodegón del dulce.

Ty lee observó la belleza de las confituras y su vista se fijó en el nombre del establecimiento: WaterTribe & Sons. Since 1956. Al leer la antigüedad de aquel negocio, la joven de las coletas silvó de sorpresa.

-Vaya – comentó en voz alta – Sí que es antiguo este sitio. Seguro que sus dulces están deliciosos. ¿Cuales has probado?.

La ejecutiva se encontraba en lo alto de su portal, habiendo ascendido ya la media docena de escalinatas que elevaban su casa de la acera.

-Ninguno – contestó con un resoplido.

-¿Qué? – la respuesta fue tan estridente que hizo que Azula voltease del susto.

-Shhhh – recriminó alzando un dedo contra sus labios – Este es un barrio respetable y no el burladero donde tu vives. Baja la voz.

Agachando la cabeza y con rostro avergonzado, la joven del globo subía por los escalones a paso sosegado.

-Lo siento – rogó, solo para detenerse y analizar con mayor detenimiento lo que su compañera de paseo acaba de decir – Espera.

-¿Sí? – la mujer de traje de chaqueta y cabello recogido observó una mueca de duda e indagación que resultaba cómica en aquel rostro de niña buena.

-¿Acabas de meterte con mi barrio? – preguntó la joven con la chaqueta de corte militar, dejando a Azula sorprendida ante la idea de que en realidad estaba defendiendo un barrio conocido por la algarabía de sus calles, que resultaban ser lo opuesto al barrio donde se topaban.

-Lo que sea – refunfuñó la mujer de ojos ambarinos y labios escarlata al abrir su puerta – Vamos, pasa.

La mujer de coletas extendió la mano para en la cual llevaba enlazado el globo y atravesó el dintel de la puerta, solo para deshacer el nudo y que el globo viajase al techo de la primera planta, para sorpresa de la dueña del inmueble.

-Yo me quedo fuera – replicó la joven de ojos prístinos – Tu cuida del señor Globo por mi.

La ejecutiva no entendía aquel comportamiento. En aquel momento estaba detestando el haber tenido un gesto amable con alguien tan extraño como aquella chica. Casi hubiera preferido un asesino de las películas de terror que haberse topado con aquella muchacha. Al menos era fácil leer a los Jason, o a los Mike.

-¿Por qué no entras? – No sabía que hacer, así que sencillamente cerró levemente la puerta para que el el suelo de la entrada no se inundase con la lluvia.

-Te dije el portal y este es el portal – contestó al tiempo que señalaba las escalinatas – Cuida de nuestro amigo cargado de helio. Es lo más importante para mi.

Aquella mujer era un enigma dentro de un misterio. Al menos, lo era para Azula. Ya no quería discutir más con ella, así que cerró la puerta y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Ascendió las escaleras negras con contrasuelas blancas, con un fino enrejado adornado con motivos florales y una baranda de roble. Las paredes blancas estaban decoradas con fotografías en blanco y negro de bosques y praderas. A Azula le encantaba la quietud de las hojas y las arboledas que se extendían más allá de la vista, creando una marea de hojas verdes mecidas por el viento; aunque lamentablemente era algo de lo que apenas podía disfrutar debido a su apretada agenda.

Ya en su dormitorio, el armario vermellón y el cabecero de la cama metálico de la cama, contrastaban con las ramas y hojas secas que adornaban los jarrones de la estancia. La ejecutiva se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó al pie de cama; de metal como el cabecero y adornado con boliches de latón pulido.

Refunfuñando se puso los primeros vaqueros que encontró y un anorak rojo que había comprado para hacer senderismo, pero que nunca llegó a estrenar en el campo.

-Será, tonta la niña – su malhumor la hacia murmurar por lo bajo sin que se diera cuenta, aunque al escuchar el sonido de un trueno, enmudeció.

Con cierta prisa rebuscó en su chaqueta hasta hallar su celular y llamó a un taxi. Estaba en su agenda porque prefería ser previsora.

-Buenas noches, servicio de taxi, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? – se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea.

-Quisiera un taxi para Sato Street.

-De acuerdo. Ahora mismo va.

En el tiempo que duró esa llamada, la mujer de ojos ambarinos y labios rojizos ya estaba en el piso inferior, abriendo una portezuela a los pies de la escalera y colocándose unas botas para la lluvia que allí estaban. A veces se las ponía para hacer un simple recado en las cercanías y no tener que subir al dormitorio para todo.

Volteó hacia la puerta principal y se dio cuenta de que aquel globo divertido aun estaba suspendido en lo alto de la estancia. Poniéndose de puntillas agarró el cordel y decidió atarlo a la baranda de la escalera con un nudo simple. Luego, tomó un paraguas y salió al exterior.

Estaba lloviendo bastante y frente a los escalones de su casa, una chica estaba girando en círculos y jugando a una imaginaria rayuela. Aquello mataba de vergüenza a Azula, la cual agradecía que fuera tan tarde para evitar a los curiosos.

-Oye – alzó la voz la ejecutiva para que se escuchase por encima de la lluvia.

-Hola – respondió la joven de las coletas que subió los escalones a toda prisa – Veo que te has puesto algo más informal. Me gusta.

-El taxi llegará ahora – comentó, ignorando el comentario hacia su ropa. No le parecía halagador que alguien con un gusto tan profano para la ropa la alabase.

-Gracias por todo – comentó Ty lee, exponiendo una amplia y brillante sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la calle.

-De nada – Azula se dio cuenta de que su improvisada compañera de vivencias era más hermosa de lo que creía. Esas mejillas sonrojadas dejaban entrever unos adorables hoyuelos cuando sonreía, dándole un aspecto infantil y vivaz. Pese a aquellos detalles, era como una niña traviesa, con una mirada tremendamente expresiva y una nariz enrojecida como si fuera el conocido Rudolph.

-Aun así, quiero devolverte el favor – aquellos ojos de ruego reflejaban la sinceridad de su proposición, aunque a quien se lo hacia le hubiera apetecido una gratitud en la alcoba.

La ejecutiva nunca negaría su apetito sexual, pero ni ella se aprovecharía de alguien en tal estado emocional. Conocía compañeros de trabajo que sí lo hubieran hecho, pero ella se jactaba de ser moralmente superior a ellos.

-Acércate aquí para no mojarte – ante la petición, esa joven con rostro infantil se apretó a Azula, la cual pudo notar con un roce descuidado que toda la madurez que no poseía en aquel rostro había viajado a sus senos.

Lo que en un principio confundió con la holgura de la chaqueta, resultaba ser el contorno de unos senos más que notorios.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la joven de ojos pardos y cabello trenzado al notar que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de su compañera de paseo, ahora de paraguas – No quería mojarte.

-Tranquila – la relajó con una sonrisa reconfortante y sutil. Era la sonrisa de Azula, patentada para dar una buena impresión a quien quisiera – De todas formas, no uso mucho esta abrigo.

Sí, lo estaba haciendo, estaba intentando saciar su deseo de cazar. La chica del globo era hermosa pero Azula solo quería jugar. Ella era así, le encantaba lisonjear para notarse poderosa, siendo esa casi su principal droga.

Su vida era demasiado estresante y monótona como para no aprovechar los momentos así. A veces, entre sonrisas y halagos, alguna dama decidía probar un menú diferente donde ella era el plato principal.

-Bueno – se notaba que no sabía de que hablar. El día para Ty lee había sido muy duro y aquellos ojos brillantes la miraban como si un hambriento observase un pastel – ¿No te gustan los dulces?.

"Bien hecho Ty", se recriminó en su mente, "pregúntale de dulces. La gente que tomar algo dulce es más feliz."

-No es que me desagraden – miraba a la nada, intentando pensar sus palabras para no sonar como si fuera el clásico dentista malvado salido de un cuento infantil – Es que no soy muy goloso y vigilo mucho lo que como.

-Pero a veces tomas alguno, ¿no? – resultaba como algo importante para ella. Lo cual extrañó más aún a la ejecutiva.

-Sí, cuando voy a ver a mi hermano y a su familia – era cierto. Solo tomaba pastel cuando Jin le ofrecía algo y su sobrina le decía que tenía que comerlo todo como una niña buena.

-¿Los ves mucho? – Ty Lee estaba sorprendida de que una mujer con una apariencia tan fría se abriese un poco a ella, aunque no se daba cuenta de que era parte del las argucias de Azula.

-Una vez al mes – respondió al tiempo que extraía el celular para mostrar su carta de triunfo. No había conocido a ninguna mujer que se resistiera a ciertas fotografías que guardaba en el aparato – Esta es mi sobrina.

Ty pudo ver a una niña subida en una cama, abrazando un oso de peluche enorme, con unos de enormes ojos verdes como esmeraldas y unas mejillas rosadas.

-Esta es Asuka, aunque la llamamos Suki, mi sobrina – fue pasando a una fotografía donde la pequeña sonreía ante un pastel de chocolate – Me las envió su padre en su cumpleaños.

-Es preciosa – exclamó con ternura la otra mujer ante aquellos ojos brillantes como gemas.

-Suerte que salió a la madre y no a mi hermano – bromeó la ejecutiva, sabiendo que su sobrina era una carta de triunfo – Es mi querida abejita.

Aquel comentario hizo que el corazón de la otra joven se calentase al escuchar aquel apodo tan tierno.

-¿Por qué abejita?.

-Esta en una clase llamada clase de los abejorros – expuso – Pero ella es más vivaz e inquieta, así que la llamamos la abejita.

-Que lindo – el rostro de la joven de coletas reflejaba como una sensación dulce se despertaba en su corazón – Mi ex-pareja también tenía una sobrina adorable – comentó con cierta calma.

En aquel momento la mente de la ejecutiva de disparó al escuchar aquella expresión. Por experiencia sabía que raras veces las mujeres heterosexuales se referían a sus ex-novios como ex-pareja. Ese termino era más usado entre las mujeres con una mentalidad sexual más abierta. No era una regla general pero sí bastante común. Decidió emplear un viejo truco que conocía muy bien.

-¿Así que tu ex-novia tenía una sobrina?, ¿la pudiste conocer? – ese era el truco primordial y la piedra rosetta de detección de mujeres lesbianas o bisexuales. De ser de alguno de esas dos corrientes, continuaría hablando sin más. De ser heterosexual, la corregiría. Las heterosexuales muy quisquillosas con esos temas corregían el malentendido apresuradamente, casi con miedo a que alguien las escuche y Azula no se preocupaba por gente tan cerrada de mente.

-Sí, mi ex tenía una sobrina pero no la llegue a conocer – contestó ella, provocando que la mujer de ojos ambarinos esbozase una sonrisa. Lo mejor era cerciorarse y repetir la jugada.

-Pero era tu novia. Esas cosas importan – si no la corregía sonaría el tintineo del premio.

-No había salido del armario – ante esta respuesta en la mente de Azula solo se escuchaba el sonido de una Jackpot anunciando el triple siete.

-A veces es difícil – comentó la ejecutiva saboreando lo que había obtenido – A veces la presión familiar es molesta. Yo nunca tuve que preocuparme de ello.

Ella esperaba una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la chica de enormes ojos pardos y sonrisa infantil, pero sencillamente se encontró con que ella observaba el suicidio de las gotas desde las varillas del paraguas a contraluz. Contrariada ante el hecho de ser ignorada, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo, la mujer de labios rojizos preguntó.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de lesbiana?.

-No – contestó la chica – Pero por tus andares y tu actitud no me ha sorprendido.

-Hay mujeres heterosexuales igual de decididas que yo.

-Sí – interrumpió – Pero tu no serías pasiva con un hombre.

-Hay mujeres dominantes.

-Ninguna desprende tu carácter casi militar – expone – No te confundas. No digo que no existan heteros como tu, solo que he estado pensando que eras lesbiana desde que me ordenaste caminar. Me sorprendería más que fueras heterosexual, la verdad.

Su gran sorpresa destrozada de un plumazo como un castillo de naipes. Ella siempre habia sido dominante pero femenina, jugando a la duda entre los hombres y a la expectación en las mujeres. La chica que tenía ante ella no había caído en aquella artimaña, demostrando que tenía un sexto sentido para mujeres que gustaban de mujeres.

-Bueno – con el orgullo aun herido Azula intentó cambiar de tema al observar unas luces acercandose a la calle – Ya llega tu taxi.

Dicho eso, la mujer extrajo de su bolsillo un par de billetes y se los entregó a la joven de coletas que los tomó con cierta vergüenza.

-Con esto podrías dar la vuelta a medio Londres.

-Sí – comenta avergonzada, antes de que un destello de valentía prenda en su ser – Estaré estas semanas en el centro social que te comente se llama Ring O'Roses. Esta cerca de la calle Green Sleeves.

-¡Que musical! – una centro con nombre de canción infantil en una calle con el nombre de una de las melodías más representativas del lugar. Era tan llamativo que era absurdo.

-Muy graciosa – se defendió de la burla – Si vienes esta semana tendré el dinero.

-De acuerdo – podía ser interesante volver a verla.

El taxi negro se detuvo en al borde de las escalinatas y la joven de coletas bajo al trote mientras apretaba con fuerza los billetes en su mano. La ejecutiva se quedaba despidiéndose con la mano, pero justo cuando había abierto la puerta, la joven de ojos pardos se dio la vuelta.

-El globo – gritó con fuerza como si hubiera olvidado algo de suma importancia.

Acordándose de aquel compañero inanimado de paseo, Azula abrió la puerta de su casa y lo encontró allí, atado a la a la escalera donde lo había dejado. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió una forma de lograr ver a la joven una próxima vez y ganarse algo más. Con una sonrisa pérfida tuvo ese destello de malicia propia de los genios.

-No esta – comentó ante la mirada horrorizada de la otra joven – Seguro que se ha deshecho el nudo y esta en el segundo piso. Antes de que acabe la semana iré a verte y te lo llevaré.

Durante unos segundos la joven se quedo mirando, dubitativa, hasta que asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo – contestó – Traelo y yo llevaré el dinero.

-De acuerdo – sonreía la ejecutiva. Le encantaba llevar la iniciativa, que esperaran por ella, provocar expectación. No le importa que fuera a base de una mentira, ella quería obtener lo que deseaba y no se iba a detener por nada.

Convencida de que ahora tenía un motivo para seguir jugando, interpretó su papel hasta que Ty Lee entró en el vehículo y este se alejó en la lluvia, levantando el agua de los charcos a su paso. Cuando estuvo algo alejado, la ejecutiva entró en su hoga y observó el globo, atado donde lo había dejado, a poco más de tres metros de la entrada. Una risa complacida surgió el interior de su ser ante la expectativa de que un simple pedazo de plástico le iba a dar cierta diversión.

-Muchas gracias, señor globito, muchas gracias – dijo mientras movía la esfera llena de helio con cada golpe de su indice – Gracias a ti, me voy a divertir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

 **Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina turco-chipriota o algo así**

 **Mi facebook: Lobo Susurro Nocturno. No muerdo, anímate a charlar.**

 **Capítulo 4**

La mañana había amanecido fría y con la clásica niebla vespertina que tendía a caer todas en la ciudad como un telón cuando no llovía. Era un día diferente, no solo por la extraña historia que había acontecido la pasada noche en el portal de Azula, sino porque tendría un día atareado y cargado de expectativas. Primero, tenía que repasar los números de su ultimo informe. Segundo tendría que ver las gráficas del balance de beneficios y estructurarlas de tal forma que fueran sencillas de interpretar. Tercero, puntualizar los puntos positivos por encima de los negativos y memorizarlos tan bien como su propio nombres. Y por ultimo, rezar para que Roku y Sokka hicieran bien su parte.

Sí, ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era lo laboral. No, no había olvidado a cierta joven amante de los globos, ella nunca olvidaba esa clase de citas. Sin embargo, antes que jugar a la caza y buscar el ocio, primero venían las obligaciones y luego el placer. Obligaciones reflejadas en una exposición de sobre las ganancias actuales y los planteamientos de nuevas vías de negocio para el mercado digital. Algunos podrían pensar que aquello semejaba más un castigo que una bendición pero para la una chica joven y ambiciosa, era una una oportunidad de oro. Este estudio podría catapultarla al cielo, lo suficientemente algo como para aparecer en los radares de las altas esferas directivas de Ember Holding y, con algo de suerte, hacer que ya comenten su nombre en la Junta directiva.

Aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones donde los peces más gordos del estanque, la Junta directiva de Ember Holding, visitaba su filial de comunicaciones, Em-Com. Esos viejos se pavoneaban por las plantas, tenían una reunión con sus homólogos de la filial, y luego presenciaban tres exposiciones realizadas por diferentes grupos de ejecutivos con el fin de confeccionar planes de futuro. Para Azula era el escenario perfecto para deslumbrar a propios y extraños, haciendo que todos se fijasen en ella y dejando claro su presencia en la empresa. Estaba decidida a agradar tanto a la Junta Central que con el tiempo ellos mismos la promocionarían en Em-Com y terminaría arrollando a sus detractores como una bulldozer. Sí, la joven ejecutiva de ojos ambarinos pensaba a lo grande y en su mente se veía siendo la directiva más joven de la historia de la empresa en unos pocos años.

Con prisa descendió los escalones que la separaban del subsuelo de la parada de estación y se coló en el ultimo metro que salía de la parada que siempre tomaba. Era sábado, a nadie le agradaba trabajar los sábados, pero solamente serían unas horas. El no ser un día laboral común pudo encontrar asiento sin problemas e incluso el vagón, que reconocía como el de la noche pasada por un anuncio publicitario impresa en una pared, iba bastante vacío. No era que nadie trabajase un sábado en esa ciudad, pero ella había madrugado más de la cuenta para afinar los detalles como si fuera una cuerda de violín.

Allí, observando los asientos vacíos que tenía ante ella, mascullaba las primeras lineas de su discurso. Tenía que empezar con fuerza, sin pausas ni titubeos, demostrando serenidad y seguridad, siendo esas premisas los puntos claves de una buena exposición. Volvía a repetir mentalmente las líneas mientras observaba su relojes de muñeca y se fijaba en las manecillas para ajustar la velocidad del discurso para que fuera lo más interesante posible. Si el discurso era muy rápido, nadie lo entendería claramente; si era muy pausado, se aburrirían y creerían que insultan su inteligencia. Todo tenía que estar bien medido.

No obstante, las paradas en próximas estaciones la incomodaban y le hacían perder la concentración, algo que ella detestaba. Por un momento pensó en Roku y en acceso que este tenía a usar un automóvil de empresa con chófer, dándole una tremenda envidia por poder tenerlo y un gran odio por no usarlo. A decir verdad, su mentor nunca había recurrido a sus beneficios laborales. Roku conducía su propio auto al trabajo y nunca se quejó por el tráfico o el tiempo que malgastaba detenido por culpa de los embotellamientos matutinos propios del centro de la ciudad. No, el llegaba con una sonrisa y comentaba algo sobre su familia que Azula ignoraba porque no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sabía que tenía hijos, mujer y un nieto o nieta, pero no se había aprendido ni un solo nombre en todos los años que llevaba al lado de su mentor. Esa vida era para él, no para ella.

Sokka pasaba por el mismo suplicio que ella, teniendo que lidiar por las mañanas con los clásicos empujones de trabajadores que intentaban entrar o salir de los andenes. Sokka era como Azula, una persona que no soportaba los embotellamientos de la urbe y que habían abandonado la idea de tener un automóvil propio debido a todas las desventajas que tenía. La única diferencia en cuanto a este tema era que a Sokka si le agradaba el mundo del motor y los deportivos veloces, mientras que Azula quería que el coche viniese con un chófer.

Sonó la campanilla que avisaba de su parada y la ejecutiva de cabello oscuro y tez nívea descendió de su vagón para cruzar el camino embaldosado que la separaba del exterior. En aquellos amplios túneles se podían ver desde carteles promocionales hasta puestos de bocadillos que ofertaban un un desayuno matinal para los que no tenían tiempo de cocinar en su casa. Azula se detuvo en uno de los enormes carteles que anunciaban una obra teatral shakesperiana: Romeo y Julieta. No era que la visión de dos amantes que habían terminado suicidándose le atrajese, pero el reconocer a Julieta sí le llamaba la atención. Resulta que la actriz que aparecía en el cartel había sido una de sus conquistas anteriores que por fin había logrado realizar sus sueños.

-Bien hecho muchacha – sonreía la ejecutiva al recordar esa suave piel sobre la suya – Te dije que tenías talento.

Aunque con una sonrisa picara también le vino a la memoria otro tipo diferente de talentos. Dichos talentos no eran para exhibir ante la galería de espectadores en un escenario, sino más bien para realizar pases privados en algún dormitorio.

Las ventajas de ser una ejecutiva en un puesto importante era el acceso a clubs importantes y a zonas VIP, frecuentadas en más de una ocasión por actrices en busca de iniciar su carrera o intentando relajarse después de un duro día. Una pena para muchas que cierta ejecutiva tenga como afición desestresarse a base de flirtear y lograr una noche de pasión.

No queriendo prestar más atención a aquel cartel, sus tacones la llevaron al exterior y rumbo al enorme edificio donde moraba su oficina. La Torre 35, uno de los rascacielos más imponentes de la ciudad se erguía como un coloso de metal y cristal que apuntalaba su silueta en el cielo matutino. Sus celosías y soportes inclinados le daban esa forma de armazón de metal temible, casi como si hubiera sido armado como una torre de vigía, donde destacaban las cristaleras encerradas en esos portentosos marcos de acero. No tenía sobrenombre, pues ante algo tan imponente no le hacía falta.

Azula entró en el lugar con paso firme y decidido, dando grandes zancadas que hacían que sus pasos adquiriesen un gesto casi militar.

-Buenos días, señorita – saludaba Han con ojeras marcadas debido a que aun no había ido a su casa para poder abrazar su almohada. Era temprano, demasiado para unos, aunque muy tarde para otros. El guardia de seguridad solía ver a la mujer saliendo de su oficina más tarde que nadie. Azula, sabía que Han aun tendría que aguantar una o dos horas más hasta poder irse.

-Buenos días – contestó, pasando rápidamente su tarjeta por el lector. No sonrió, estaba más concentrada en otras cosas, y tampoco era algo que prodigaba de forma habitual. Sus sonrisas solían ser de interés y suficiencia, ignorando la amabilidad en la ecuación. Sonreír no era algo que viera mal pero rodeada de compañeros que podrían convertirse en sus rivales por un ascenso, así que no estaba interesada en confraternizar.

A diferencia de lo que Roku le aconsejaba, Azula no tenía interés alguno en constituir amistades en la empresa. Para ella todo debía tratarse desde un punto de vista profesional, pudiendo disociarse de esa persona cuando le fuera ventajoso. Unicamente tenía tres excepciones, más por insistencia de ellos que por interés de ella: Sokka, Roku y Jeong. El resto, simplemente un montón de nombres y caras anécdoticas.

En el ascensor, una estancia amplia de aluminio y cristal, con luces de neón y botones iluminados, la joven de mirada afilada y ojos ambarinos se colocó un poco mejor el traje negro que vestía. Se ajustó la chaqueta y verificó que las solapas no tuvieran ni la más mínima doblez. La camisa de tono marfil que vestía poseía un elegante cuello inglés que acentuaba más las afiladas facciones de su portadora. No llevaba corbata ni collar, para da runa imagen más joven y fresca. Elegante, profesional y con aire renovador; una combinación perfecta.

Antes de que el ascensor la llevase a su oficina, volvió a mirar dos veces el reloj. El elevador era rápido pero Cronos no se retrasaba por nadie. El tiempo era importante y hoy quería tener de sobra para sus costumbres y sus manías.

Como muchas personas en altos cargos, Azula tenía una serie de costumbres que rozaban casi la superstición. En todas las reuniones importantes, la mujer de ojos ambarinos tendía a llegar más temprano que nadie para revisar el borrador a la espera de algún posible error. Cuando se cercioraba de que todo estaba correcto, respiraba aliviada. Después comprobaba los números y las gráficas dos veces y, finalmente, leía tres veces seguidas el informe sin pausa. Si alguien la interrumpía en la lectura, volvía a empezar desde el principio.

No obstante, la costumbre más maniática que poseía era la de hacer una segunda copia de su informe a modo de borrador para señalar las partes más importantes que debería recalcar. Azula siempre lo leía en voz baja y rompía la hoja en pedazos pares cuando la había memorizado por completo. Aquella manía había permanecido en ella desde la universidad y jamás había podido ignorarlo. En su casa o en la oficina, daba lo mismo, pero iba a terminar rasgando en pedazos pares el borrador del informe.

Allí estaba ella, rompiendo la vigésima hoja mientras repetía su contenido de forma casi doctrinaria. Pensativa, constante, casi no se enteró de que estaba siendo observada hasta que, ya dentro del despacho, Sokka petó a la puerta para sacarla de su estado.

-Buenos días – saludó el hombre con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que llames antes de entrar? – refunfuñó la ejecutiva. Realmente odiaba que su compañero hiciera eso y al desconcentrase.

-Venga – replicó el hombre de piel oscura y ojos azules – Solamente estabas haciendo lo mismo que siempre haces antes de una reunión.

Era cierto lo que decía, pero eso no quitaba que en esos momentos unos ojos afilados cual pantera le lanzasen miradas homicidas. Azula era alguien que protegía su posición y su espacio personal con extremo recelo y su compañero estaba siempre invadiéndolo. Siempre abría primero y llamaba después, siempre se defendía intentando restar importancia a sus acciones y siempre, siempre, siempre, terminaba intentando imitar a un galán de telefilm barato. No le importaba saber que ella era lesbiana, a veces lo hacia solamente por el placer de molestar a su compañera.

-Déjame en paz – contestó ella – Hoy es un día importante.

El joven palideció, se le notaba tragar con fuerza y semejaba haber visto a un fantasma. Su expresión había cambiado, victima de la ira a la que podía verse sometido al dar la fatídica noticia.

-¿No te lo ha dicho Roku? – el hombre intentó sonar lo más calmado posible – No vamos a exponer nosotros.

En ese momento Azula saltó de su asiento como si llevase un resorte. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, o más bien no quería creérselo. Ella había estado centrada en este proyecto por semanas y había pedido exponer en la presentación, algo que al parecer no iba a suceder.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? – no alzó la voz porque no le hacia falta para infundir respeto y miedo en su colega de oficina.

-Roku le ofreció a Zhao hacer una presentación conjunta – Sokka ahora mismo estaba maldiciendo el haber sido el mensajero de la desgracia.

-¿Ese viejo quitándome el merito? – apretaba tanto los dientes por la ira que corría por sus venas, que incluso ella misma tuvo miedo de poder terminar partiendo sus propias muelas – Voy a ir a hablar con él.

No dijo nada más. No hacia falta. Salió de su despacho como si fuera un jinete cargando contra el enemigo; algo que quedó reflejado en el momento en el cual empujó a hombre de ojos azules para que le dejase pasar y casi lo zarandeó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Apuró el paso hasta el despacho de su superior, casi perforando el suelo con sus tacones por la ira que le quemaba como fuego. Ella ya sabía donde estaba el despacho de su superior, ya había estado demasiadas veces recopilando informes como para no saber de memoria que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Una vez ante la puerta, Azula resopló varias veces en un esfuerzo de calmar sus ánimos; se ajustó el traje y petó a la puerta de nogal.

-Adelante – se escuchó desde el interior y la mujer de labios finos y cabellos oscuro no tardó ni un segundo en abrir de par en par la puerta y entrar en el despacho de su superior.

Mientras que el despacho de Azula era austero: dos archivadores, un sillón, una butaca, su mesa, sus títulos colgados en la pared y poco más; el de Roku era un claro opuesto al de ella. La estancia poseía un acceso a una pequeña sala de reuniones separada por una cristalera del resto del despacho. Estanterías llenas de fotografías, diplomas y hasta trofeos absurdos, plagaban las paredes. Para finalizar la divergencia se podía ver dos ficus perfectamente cuidados que Azula detestaba porque siempre terminaba golpeándose con sus hojas.

-Buenos días, señor – saludó apuradamente la mujer que acababa de entrar – Quisiera saber si es cierto que ha cedido la exposición a Zhao.

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando su cara se topó con las hojas de una de las plantas. Ya le hubiera molestado que fueran falsas pero detestaba estas en particular porque eran reales y Roku semejaba apreciarlas en demasía.

"Un bonsai no molestaría tanto", pensó la ejecutiva con ganas de tomar la planta y zarandearla.

-Así es – contestó mientras se atusaba su barba blanca – Hemos venido solo para verificar que todo este correcto para la exposición.

"¿Correcto?", inquirió en lo profundo de su mente la mujer de cabello oscuro como un cuervo, a la vez que luchaba contra un temblor que le estaba brotando en su ojo derecho. "Maldito viejo, me has robado mi momento", le hubiera gustado gritarle lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento, pero prefería callar.

-¿Por qué? – no encontraba motivo alguno – Era nuestro momento.

-Ellos llevan tiempo realizando un proyecto de administración de hardware – expuso al tiempo que terminaba de garabatear su firma en unos documentos – Se adapta a nuestro objetivo. No debemos repetirnos si queremos que nos tomen en serio. Repite lo mismo mil veces y la gente terminará por ignorarte.

Azula quería agarrar el maldito ficus y estamparselo en la cabeza al hombre que tenía ante ella. Él le estaba robando su gran momento.

-Pero es nuestro trabajo – replicó de forma molesta y airada – ¿Tiene idea de las horas que he trabajado y que me he esforzado para desarrollar todo el discurso?.

En aquel momento, la mujer se dio cuenta de que no había guardado para sí misma lo que pensaba y lo había arrojado al aire de la peor de las maneras.

-Azula – Roku se reclinó en su asiento y observó a la ejecutiva que tenía al cargo con una mirada seria y distante – Sigues usando el 'tu' más que el 'nosotros'. No apruebo tu individualismo porque semeja que no quieres que nadie te ayude. No te fías de nadie y vuelcas el trabajo sobre tus hombros. Un líder debe respetar, confiar y delegar.

-No creo que sea para tanto – contestó, pero ella no veía la empresa como un equipo sino como una manada donde gobernaba el león más fuerte.

-Mira, chiquilla – ella detestaba que le tratase como una niña – Estas enfadada pero puedo garantizarte de que se te dará el crédito por tus ideas.

-Seguro – los labios rojizos de Azula dejaron escapar un retintín de desprecio y profunda desconfianza.

Ante aquel tono el hombre más mayor se levantó de su asiento y clavó la mirada en la joven mujer. No dijo nada durante varios segundos, quedando todo el lugar en silencio. Casi podría notarse como tragaba con fuerza la desconfianza de su subalterna.

-Te doy mi palabra – afirmó – No sabes como funciona esto. No sabes que estrategia es mejor con la Junta General.

-Pero … – no pudo decir nada porque se topó con un dedo acusador que la apuntaba cual estilete.

-Esos hombres no quieren estar aquí un sábado – añadió el dueño del indice acusatorio – Desean que las reuniones pasen pronto. Que las reuniones trimestrales sean en pleno sábado para tener todo el día libre de obligaciones es algo que a muchos miembros de la junta detestan. Si salen pronto estarán más receptivos a hablar de los pormenores en el almuerzo posterior. Aun no puedes asistir a esos almuerzos, por tanto es mejor que se ocupen los que sí pueden ir.

-De acuerdo – aceptó ella sin ganas de seguir peleando con quien podría despedirla.

-Te prometo que se te dará el crédito que mereces – volvió a exponer – Mientras tanto, será mejor que te tomes el resto del día libre. Sé que has trabajado mucho en esto y creo que necesitas desconectar.

-Muchas gracias. Eso haré – contestó mientras giraba sobre sus talones rumbo a la salida.

Le costaba controlar el magma que bullía en sus entrañas pero sabía que debía mantener un carácter analítico y profesional. Sabía que Roku era un hombre de palabra, pero eso eliminaba el hecho de que otro daría un discurso que debía haber sido para ella.

Al poco de cerrar la puerta, Azula casi comenzó a refunfuñar inconscientemente. Maldijo de todas las formas que podía imaginar a Roku, Zhao y a la mala fortuna de madrugar para nada. Para más sufrimiento, Sokka aun esperaba en la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó el hombre de ojos azules.

No hubo respuestas, solo un golpe con el hombro para acceder al despacho y comenzar a recoger sus pertenencias. Ni siquiera su compañero tuvo valor de preguntar que había sucedido. El ceño fruncido de su colega laboral lo decía todo.

-Me voy a casa – contestó ella, mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Quieres hablar? – la voz de Sokka sonaba como un susurro dubitativo.

-No – replicó de forma seca y tajante – Hasta el lunes.

-Hasta el lunes.

Estaba enfadada, molesta, disgustada. Eran tantas las sensaciones negativas que le revolvían el estomago que no sabría definirlas de forma precisa. Simplemente se limitó a salir del edificio a la fría mañana nublada y a respirar profundamente una docena de veces. Necesitaba calmar su pulso o comenzaría a gritar como una loca desquiciada. De repente, su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de su hermano.

Suerte en tu exposición. Mucho Animo. Tu abejita te manda suerte – Zuko

En la fotografía enviada se podía ver a su sobrina haciendo el símbolo de victoria con ambas manos y sosteniendo una galleta entre sus dientes. Lin estaba detrás de la niña, saludando con una de sus amplias y características sonrisas.

-Que bobos – dijo la ejecutiva con una leve sonrisa, para después encaminarse a la parada de taxis más cercana. No tenía ganas de volver en metro. Volver ahora en un asiento de vagón significaba no haber logrado sus objetivos del día.

Se subió sin decir nada e indicó la dirección de su casa. Al menos hoy podría descansar.

Durante el viaje se reclinó en los asientos mullidos del taxi y planeaba mentalmente que podía hacer. Estaba el hecho del globo pero ir ahora a verla semejaría un acto de atención desesperada. Ahora mismo ni siquiera Azula quería flirtear con nadie. Cuando le ocurría algún fracaso personal, la ejecutiva se encerraba en su casa durante todo un día y no salía para nada, así que lo mejor era ir a devolver el globo o dárselo a alguien de recepción. Seguro que muchos conocerían a Ty Lee.

Pasaron más de diez minutos de trayecto hasta que por fin la ejecutiva atisbó su barrio. Las personas bajaban con sus hijos por las calles, las ancianas se agolpaban en los escaparates y los niños se quedaban embobados observando el despliegue de maravillosos dulces de WaterTribe & Sons. Aquella invasión festiva era lo único que le desagradaba de tener una pastelería debajo de casa.

-Espere aquí – demandó al taxista, arrojando un par de billetes extra para asegurarse de que el taxímetro corría a su favor.

Con la velocidad de una pantera, la ejecutiva salió del auto y subió los peldaños de su domicilio con paso firme, mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa en los bolsillos. Una vez abierta la puerta de madera oscura que daba acceso, lo encontró. Allí estaba, donde lo había dejado, el globo. El adorno flotante aun estaba flotando de forma divertida, atado a la baranda de la escalera con un nudo simple. Así pues, la ejecutiva cambio el maletín por el globo; dejando uno a los pies de la escalera y atando el otro a su muñeca. Se sentía ridícula portando algo tan llamativo como un globo con dos osos de peluche abrazados. Este hecho se acentuaba debido a su vestimenta ejecutiva, de corte sobrio y formal.

Con presteza descendió las escaleras, clavando las miradas en los niños que señalaban el globo. Si pudiera, les hubiera gritado por su falta de educación y tacto. La mujer de afilados ojos ambarinos bajó el globo de lo alto y lo envolvió entre sus brazos mientras se metía dentro del taxi de nuevo. Por fortuna, el taxista no comento nada y eso evitó que la ejecutiva tuviera que hacer uso de su arsenal de muecas de desagrado y miradas asesinas.

-Al centro Ring O'Roses – ordenó sin mirar al conductor – Esta cerca de la calle Green Sleeves.

-De acuerdo, señorita – contestó el hombre.

El trayecto los llevó hasta la zona baja de la ciudad, cruzando los puentes y alejándose del Soho y los barrios indie. Iban a la zona más clásica, a la ciudad más austera y a los barrios medios de personas que se ganaban la vida con la fuerza de sus manos. Era un barrio clásico, de edificios de ladrillo expuesto y parques, con un contraste remarcado a medio camino entre lo tradicional y la multiculturalidad. Aquel era un claro ejemplo de los barrios trabajadores que habían visto como la inmigración los dotaba de nueva vida.

Por fin llegaron al portal del centro cívico. El lugar presentaba un letrero blanco con una enorme rosa decorando el cartel y dando la bienvenida a los visitantes. Las puertas metálicas estaban abiertas se encontraban llenas de carteles que anunciaban cursillos. La paredes exteriores eran grises y algunas estaban pintada con algún graffiti.

-Hemos llegado – contestó el conductor – Con los billetes que me dio antes hay de sobra. Espere que le dé el cambio.

-Quédese con el cambio – declaró la ejecutiva mientras salía del automóvil de forma despreocupada. Ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar el gracias del conductor.

Azula no se enteró ni del arranque del taxi, tenía sus sentidos enfocados al interior de aquel lugar que le resultaba tan llamativo. Cruzar el umbral de aquel centro era extraño para ella. No es que el lugar fuera excesivamente llamativo, sino que eran las pequeñas cosas las que le llamaban la atención.

En las paredes color beige se encontraban varios horarios y puertas de varias aulas que anunciaban la clase actual que se estaba realizando y la que se llevaría a cabo después. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por carteles de animo, avisos contra las drogas, anuncios de nuevas actividades, y un sinfín de dibujos realizados por niños y manualidades varias.

-¿Azula? – aquella voz hizo que la ejecutiva se voltease para saludar a la joven dueña de esa voz infantil.

-Un placer, Ty Lee – saludó la mujer de cabello oscuro. No pudo decir nada más porque los ojos de la la joven de mejillas redondeadas se iluminaron al ver el globo que la ejecutiva tenía entre sus brazos.

-Lo has traído – gritó de emoción posando una mano sobre el pedazo de plástico lleno de helio y acariciándolo como si fuera un perro – Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué – contestó Azula con un aire de suficiencia – Te prometí que lo haría y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

-Ahora veo que es verdad – afirmó la joven de cabello castaño muy ilusionada.

-Puede demostrarte otras cosas – ronroneó la mujer de labios rojizos y mirada afilada. Lamentablemente, sus tácticas semejaban no tener mucho resultado ante una mujer que se distraía con casi cualquier cosa.

Ty Lee ató el globo a su meñique, algo que hizo sonreír a Azula debido a la ternura, y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. De uno de ellos extrajo su billetera, una cartera con flores y un pony que casi provocó una carcajada a la ejecutiva.

"¿Qué mujer iba a pagar con algo así", pensó la mujer de ojos del color del fuego – Te dije que no tenías que pagarme.

-Pero quiero hacerlo – y extrayendo un billete arrugado de su cartera lo ofreció a su benefactora – No usé todo el dinero. Este es uno de los billetes que me diste. El resto te los daré luego.

-¿Luego? – preguntó la joven de cabello oscuro.

-Es temprano, ¿has desayunado?.

A decir verdad, Azula era de esas personas que tomaban un desayuno equilibrado todas las mañanas pero en momentos tan cruciales como el de hoy prefería hacerlo en su despacho. Hoy solamente había tomado un té negro y un par de tostadas antes de salir de casa.

-No.

-Bien – comentó la joven de enormes ojos pardos con una sonrisa – Te invito a desayunar.

-De acuerdo – sabía que una charla podría permitirle alargar el juego, así que la mujer de negocios aceptó – ¿A donde vamos?.

-A mi casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

 **Contraluznocturno. Wordpress. Com ← SIN ESPACIOS . No me sean descuidados, que igual terminan en una pagina belga sobre lencería hecha con repostería.**

 **Mi facebook: Lobo Susurro Nocturno. No muerdo, anímate a charlar.**

 **Siento la tardanza pero por motivos de salud he tenido que estar fuertemente medicado un mes y me ha sido imposible escribir nada.**

 **Capítulo 5**

"A su apartamento", pensó la ejecutiva mientras empezaba a pensar que su magnetismo único había surtido efecto antes de lo esperado, "esto se pone interesante".

-Por supuesto que me encantará tomar algo contigo – y una mueca de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro.

Una sonrisa amplia y alegre se bordeó en las amplias mejillas de Ty lee, contenta por escuchar que su invitación había sido aceptada. Con presteza volvió a guardar la billetera adornada con flores y un pony en el interior de unos pantalones de amplios bolsillos.

-Espera a que vaya a buscar el abrigo y ahora vamos a mi casa.

-De acuerdo – y quedándose de pie, Azula no pudo evitar observar meticulosamente la vestimenta de su futura anfitriona.

Llevaba un jersey de punto de color blanco que dejaba al aire uno de sus hombros y permitía observar el top rojo que llevaba debajo. Pese a la amplitud de dicho jersey, los amplios pechos de la joven que ahora se alejaba no quedaban ocultos en los pliegues y aun eran fácilmente distinguibles. Los pantalones que portaban eran levemente holgados pero lo suficientemente ceñidos como para dejar entrever la silueta bien formada de esas caderas que ahora se alejaban dando pequeños saltitos. Aun no la había visto desnuda pero la empresaria ya se relamía ante el inminente bocado.

Para Azula coquetear no era un problema y lograr que ciertas mujeres sucumbiesen a su actitud dominante, mucho menos. No obstante, ello tenía un problema y se llamaba aburrimiento. Las mujeres que anidaban en los lugares que solía frecuentar eran simpleza, facilidad, maquillaje, moda, silicona y hambrientas. Hay quien gustaba de tales detalles pero ella los consideraba un hastío de proporciones bíblicas.

Las fáciles irían con cualquiera que pudiera darle una noche de lujos y unos meses de glamour.

Las simples solían experimentar la bisexualidad sin muchos problemas, pero estaban en locales de tal calado como atracción pagada por alguien o como parte de un rebaño de borregas en busca de algún guapo lobo. Las simples eran sencillas porque en su necedad no extrapolaban las reglas de los lobos a las lobas y Azula las devoraba sin apenas esfuerzo.

Las chicas de maquillaje y moda eran clones repetitivos que probarían con chicas esa noche si por un casual alguno de sus artistas preferidos declaraba que probar un nuevo camino sexual era lo más moderno del momento.

La silicona solo demostraba que a veces la gente necesitaba confianza en uno mismo, así como cariño y el imperioso clamor de llenar un vacío en su interior. Aquel hueco que el cirujano no llenaba lo hacia Azula, fingiendo escucharlas primero y con sus dedos después.

Las hambrientas eran como ella; predadoras. Deseosas de otras mujeres para pasar el rato o simplemente con deseos de crecer socialmente. Las primeras eran sus rivales y las segundas unas busconas que antes de preguntarte el nombre te preguntaban el tamaño de la cuenta corriente.

Todas las chicas era simpleza para ella. Una forma conocida de estilos, preguntas y respuestas mecánicas que entrelazar para obtener beneficios. Todas las que había conocido en los After-Hour del Shoho; porque su anfitriona no era para nada similar a ellas.

Ty Lee era una rara avis que no sucumbía a sus encantos, semejaba no importarle las modas o el dinero y todas esas curvas se veían tan naturales que quien la observaba alejarse podía afirmar que tal piel no había conocido bisturí de cirujano estético.

Mientras esperaba, la ejecutiva observó un panel con fotografías de eventos infantiles y horarios de grupos de actividades. Incluso había el anuncio de una excursión de la tercera edad a las costas del Sur. Semejaba que el lugar era un pintoresco osasis entre el bullicio de la urbe y la peligrosidad del barrio.

La joven regresó, vistiendo una chaqueta de bombardero con el interior cubierto de con un forro de piel de oveja. El blanco del forro, sumado a una larga bufanda gris, hacía que la susodicha anfitriona apenas fuera visible y aparentase pesar varios kilos de más.

-Perdona la tardanza – aunque Azula no podía dejar de mirarla y observar cuan grande la volvía la ropa.

-¿No vas demasiado abrigada? – intentó preguntar de forma que no sonase ofensivo.

-Tengo un leve catarro – contestó intentando no darle importancia, algo que no surtió efecto.

Un dedo acusador se alzaba entre ambas, engalanando aun más la victoria de quien se sabía con el poder de la razón en sus manos. La ejecutiva había acertado con sus predicciones y de no haber sido por ella, Ty lee hubiera podido terminar mucho peor.

-Tenía razón – adoraba sentirse superior.

-Sí, vale – afirmó la otra chica sin darle mayor importancia.

-De no haberme hecho caso hubieras terminado con una pulmonía – añadió – Puede que incluso ingresada.

-Puede – ni siquiera mostraba un leve tono de molestia en su voz – La próxima vez que suceda algo parecido veremos si termino en el hospital.

Estaba anonadada en toparse con una persona que semejaba querer eludir cualquier enfrentamiento o alegar cualquier argumento en su defensa. Era poco más que un ladrón admitiendo su robo y aceptando sus culpas. Una persona que no se defendiera a sí misma era dos cosas para Azula: muy aburrida como para intentar hacerle enfadar y muy diferente a alguna gente con la que se codeaba en las reuniones.

Ambas salieron del edificio y cruzaron una calle sorprendentemente tranquila. Las personas paseaban charlando, mientras en una plaza se había dispuesto un mercado matinal y la gente no paraba de gritar ofertando sus artículos. Pintadas de artistas urbanos poblaban las verjas de algunos locales que esperaban a las tarde para abrir, carteles anunciando conciertos y un olor a comida especiada saludaban a la pareja durante el trayecto. Por fortuna, el cielo daba una tregua y la lluvia no amenazaba con empapar el traje de la ejecutiva, pero el silencio sí. Era difícil charlar con alguien que iba tarareando alegremente al tiempo que procuraba pisar solo las baldosas de un color.

-¿Por qué no caminar como la gente normal? – no aguantaba ver ese espectáculo.

-Lo hago – contestó distraídamente – Pero me gusta estas baldosas amarillas. ¿Sabías que así indicaban donde estaba el bunker anti-bombardeos más próximo?.

-Sí, pero dudo que sea por eso.

-Es solo que me siento como Dorothy en el Mago de Oz – alegó, comenzando a caminar normal en cuanto dejaron atrás las baldosas – Siguiendo el camino de baldosas amarillas.

-Ese era un camino completamente amarillo – odiaba la inexactitud – Sí fueran solo unas cuantas baldosas sería el camino a Oz más raquítico de la historia.

Esos enormes ojos castaños se quedaron viéndola fijamente durante unos segundos. No dijo nada, solo pestañeó varias veces. Sus ojos eran tan grandes y expresivos que Azula pudo contar las veces que movía las parpados. De repente, sin previo aviso, comenzó a reír a carcajadas y la ejecutiva no sabía el motivo por el cual su acompañante lanzaba risotadas de tal magnitud.

-Sería como que Oz esta en obras – bromeó la joven ajustándose la bufanda – O faltaba presupuesto.

Sabiendo que es lo que le había hecho gracia, la responsable de tal humor quiso continuar.

-El camino a Oz con letreros que avisen de ampliaciones – la joven de labios rojizos bromeó para alegría de su pareja.

-O peor – quiso añadir – Camino de Oz, Cargado al diez por ciento.

-Muy ingenioso, señorita Ty Lee.

-Que formalidad – parecía que aquello también le hacia gracia – No tienes que preocuparte por algo así.

Era increíble como la joven seguía mirando el globo, ya más desinflado, con cierto cariño. Acunándolo entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa de enorme gratitud dirigida a la benefactora que lo devolvió con su dueña.

La joven se detuvo en una vieja puerta barnizada de color verde que daba acceso a un pequeño edificio de ladrillo expuesto. Al entrar, la ejecutiva pudo darse cuenta de que el edificio debía tener al menos sesenta años y no solo por el terrible olor a naftalina que envolvía el lugar. La escalera era un ajedrezado blando y negro, acompañado de un pasador de hierro forjado y madera. Los buzones, unas simples cajas de metal, custodiados por unas plantas tan artificiales que le recordaban al pecho de alguna jovencita de la sección de contabilidad. Lo peor, el elevador donde tuvieron que subirse, un monstruo de hierro y metal cuyas puertas chirriaban como los lamentos de un espectro.

-¿En serio vamos a subir en este ataúd mecánico? – bromeó Azula, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante asustada con ser encontrada entre los restos de un posible siniestro que tuviera a un ascensor cochambroso como principal responsable.

-Tranquila – se burló su compañera de forma amigable – Piensa que no lo han cambiado porque aun aguanta. Es un viejo ganador.

-Sí. Sobretodo viejo.

La cuarta planta era la parada de ambas mujeres, donde dos puertas anunciaban dos viviendas.

-La mía es la derecha – y no tenía que haberlo expresado en voz alta. Era algo deducible a raiz de las estrellas de plástico estampadas en la puerta.

Al abrir, un pequeño recibidor con un espejo amplio y algunas ilustraciones de naturales, les dieron la bienvenida. Aquel habitáculo estaba mal iluminado pero era el acceso directo al resto de estancias.

-Pasa y cierra la puerta – dijo Ty Lee, entrando al Salón para dejar su abrigo y su bufanda en un perchero. El recibidor era tan pequeño que no cabía un mueble tan necesario en otro lugar que no fuera el salón.

Por fortuna, la sala de estar era amplía y bien iluminada. Las paredes tenía un tono rosa pastel que contrastaba con el verde oscuro del sofá y con el color pistacho de los cojines. La sala también contaba con una mesa baja de madera llena de papeles y panfletos que la ejecutiva distinguió como facturas y una mesa central de madera desgastada con cuatro sillas plegables a los lados. Aquello sería lo más destacable en cuanto a mobiliario sino fuera por un horrendo mueble de pared de madera oscura y vinilo que semejaba haber viajado en el tiempo desde los setenta. Para finalizar la tortura visual de ese mueble de pared, simplemente había que fijarse en los estantes que se encontraban repletos de algo que solamente podía definirse como productos de mercadillo dominical.

Los muebles podían ser malos y de mercadillo, pero las paredes estaban decoradas con acuarelas de gran calidad. En algunos trazos simples podían distinguirse animales, arboles, e incluso un par de labios besándose. Aquellas bocas eran de mujer, sin duda alguna.

-¿Las acuarelas son tuyas?

-Algunas sí – contestó la joven de coletas – Pintaba hace un tiempo

-Muy bonita – señaló al par de lenguas de la obra – ¿Te inspiraste en los labios de alguien?.

-Esa era de una expareja – una mueca de añoranza por el tiempo pasado se reflejó en su faz – Son nuestras bocas besándose. Nos sacamos una fotografía y luego pinto su obra.

Aquella nostalgia podía jugar en contra de Azula. Ella era una cazadora y sabía cuando algo podía serle desfavorable, así que intentó cambiar de tema rápido.

-¿Y el desayuno?, me muero de hambre – rapidez y una mueca de necesidad.

-Ahora voy. Mientras tanto, ponte cómoda – dijo mientras anudaba el globo al respaldo de una de las sillas.

Así lo hizo, aunque había que reconocer que resultaba extraño buscar un poco de sentido decorativo a esa marabunta de manualidades y antigüedades. Mientras escuchaba el repiquetear de cajones y platos en la cocina, la ejecutiva quiso saciar su apetito curioso. Ciertamente, no habría llegado hasta donde estaba siendo una persona simple y plana; ella prefería la deducción y la cautela en lo referente al espionaje. Se rió para sí misma intentando comparar a esa joven que trasteaba en la cocina con sus investigaciones bursátiles para la empresa.

-¿Te gusta el bacon y los huevos? – se escuchó. Parecía que la anfitriona prefería hablar a gritos que acercarse, algo que molestaba a su invitada.

-Sí – le gustaban, pero era comida de domingo.

Azula llevaba un estricto control calorico semanal y estaba acostumbrada a comer un yogur natural artesanal, cien gramos de cereales con fibra, un zumo multivitamínico, una onza de chocolate de Bolivia y un café colombiano molido en el momento. Pensar que por un segundo, una chica como Ty Lee tendría algo así en su cocina, era un derroche de tiempo y esperanza.

Hablando del gato, la joven de coletas entró en el salón y comenzó a extender dos manteles individuales y a colocar cubiertos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – no es que ella fuera muy sociable, pero quiso ofrecerse.

-Descuida – la disculpó – Eres mi invitada. ¿Te gusta el té?. Compré ayer una caja de té verde Gundpowder.

-Sí, me encantaría – al menos podría disfrutar de algo familiar para ella como lo era ese té. Tomaba el mismo té para acompañar los almuerzos.

-Me alegro – sonrió – No tomo café. Ya soy muy hiperactiva.

-¿No me digas? – bromeó fingiendo sorpresa. Aquello hizo que la otra joven estallase en una risotada algo estridente que tuvo que reprimir ante una invitada tan formal.

-Ahora vuelvo – se disculpó, visiblemente avergonzada.

De nuevo, Azula volvió a quedar sola en la sala. No quería acercarse a la joven para no adherir a su traje los olores de la fritura. Además, era parte de su plan para cazar a semejante cervatilla.

Si ella seguía mostrándose enigmática y sugerente, como una luz inalcanzable, no sería difícil que al final se sumase a su lista de conquistas. Era una de sus técnicas más usadas y solía dar muy buenos resultados.

Queriendo hacer tiempo, comenzó a centrar su curiosidad en el mueble y observó un cajón levemente abierto. Una persona normal lo hubiera ignorado, pero Azula a veces era como una niña que quería saber los secretos de los demás. Ella sabía que rebuscar en los cajones de alguien era problemático pero le encantaba la idea de saber algún secreto de una joven que semejaba haber sido sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Lentamente abrió el cajón inferior con la punta de su zapato. Tiró lentamente para que no hiciera ruido alguno y se abrió. El problema es que los decorados que estaban envueltos se extendieron y salieron del cajón. Nerviosa, Azula se agachó para volver a colocarlos y cerrar el cajón, y entonces se dio cuenta. Eran un montón de globos desinflados y flores desecadas entre plásticos. Algunos eran bastante antiguos, el color de los dibujos se veía desgastado y las flores, aunque pocas, venían todas con un nombre inscrito. De no ser que sabía que la chica que estaba cocinando tenía buen corazón y había sufrido una perdida hacia unos días, aquel cajón la asustaría.

En ese momento, un trueno impacto en su espalda al unir todas las piezas del puzzle. Todas los adornos allí guardados eran recordatorios de personas que ella visitaba. Algo así como un homenaje a sus muertes. Había varios globos y flores desecadas y una pregunta retumbó en su cabeza: "¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo esto?. ¿Por qué aun era así de vivaz?. ¿Qué hubiera cambiado de renunciar?". Para alguien que no solía implicarse mucho, el hecho de observar como alguien se sometía a algo así por unos desconocidos la sorprendía.

No queriendo entablar más dudas y preguntas que no obtendrían respuesta, se apresuró a plegar los globos y cerrar el cajón sin hacer ruido. Un sentimiento de culpa ante dicha intrusión la carcomió durante unos segundos, algo que no solía pasarle jamás. Puede que no fuera lo mismo cuando el objetivo de sus maquinaciones era una chica a priori inocente.

No hubo que esperar mucho hasta que la joven de las coletas llegó sonriente con una enorme bandeja. En la bandeja había huevos con bacon, tostadas de varios tipos, tres botes con algo para untar en las tostadas, pastas de té, y algunos platos y cubiertos. Era increíble como alguien tan pequeño podía sostener todo aquello sin flaquear.

-Deja que te ayude – aunque antes de que Azula se vistiera su manto de heroína, Ty lee ya había dejado todo en la mesa y había comenzado a repartirlo a una velocidad pasmosa.

-No te preocupes, he trabajado de camarera – justo al terminar de colocar las tazas, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una tetera en ebullición – Voy a por el agua para el té.

Sorprendida por la rapidez del festín, la ejecutiva espero a que llegase su acompañante para sentarse.

-Siéntate , tranquila.

-Así que camarera – expuso – Pues debías de ser muy buena.

-Sí – añadió con un aire de suficiencia – Me pague los estudios así.

-Si no es inconveniente, ¿qué has estudiado?.

-Magisterio – expuso – Aunque mi pasión son las artes. La música y la danza.

-Que interesante – dijo mientras cortaba los huevos y el bacon y le daba una mordida – Esta delicioso.

-Gracias – sonreía complacida – Me alegro que te guste.

No era un mal desayuno, pero el bacon se le había quemado levemente. Por un desayuno gratis y la posibilidad de divertirse después, iba a ignorar ese defecto.

-Entonces, ¿das clase en algún lugar?.

-En el centro social – ante tal afirmación, Azula casi bordea la carcajada mordaz. Tuvo que fingir una leve tos para que no se notase que aquella respuesta la provocaba una hilaridad desmedida.

-¿Y tu de qué trabajas? – preguntó la joven de enormes ojos pardos mientras abría uno de esos botes.

-Soy Ejecutiva Junior en una importante empresa. Tengo varios empleados a mi cargo y espero ascender antes de que acabe el año – aquella presentación siempre levantaba exclamaciones de admiración a su alrededor. Salvo hoy.

-¿Ejecutiva Junior? – sonreía – ¿Cuando serás senior?. Es como como lo dices suena a nombre propio.

-¿Nombre? – no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-Sí, algo así como – y se puso a imitar la voz grave de un señor mayor – Encantado soy Ejecutiva Senior. Esta es mi hija, Ejecutiva Junior. Y esta mi madre, Ejecutiva senior senior.

Y comenzó a reírse ella sola como si hubiera hecho el chiste más jocosa de la historia. Aunque la gracieta no le agradó a su victima, quien creía que menospreciaba sus logros.

-Sí, ya – obtuvo de respuesta.

-Era una broma. No te enfades – y esos ojos enormes, casi luminiscentes, le miraban pidiendo perdón de forma que a cualquiera podrían desmantelar.

-Vale – incluso a Azula – No pasa nada. ¿Tu no habías desayunado?.

-Sí, pero es una ocasión especial – dijo mientras abría otro tarro.

-Eres tan golosa como mi sobrina – bromeó – Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que untaste en la tostada?.

-Dulce de leche – explicó con una sonrisa emocionada, casi como si fuera adicta – Es un dulce típico de argentina. Esta delicioso.

-¿No es caro? – tenía entendido que requería de bastante paciencia y eso elevaba el coste.

-Lo hace una chica del centro social. Como siempre hace mucho, le vende a las amistades – y rellenó la tostada con mermelada.

-Pero si ya es dulce, ¿para que ponerle mermelada?.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que algo dulce y delicioso se junte con algo igual de dulce y delicioso? – y mordió con insistencia el pan que tenía en las manos.

La única contestación que le vino a la mente a la otra comensal estaba relacionado con impregnar la piel de la otra chica con el dulce y catarlo de primera mano. Estaba seguro que una tez levemente rosada sería deliciosa.

-Esas combinaciones me resultan familiares – aunque también recordó que la mezcla de bacon y chocolate no le gustó a su sobrina.

-¿Y qué aficiones tienes?.

-Bueno – chupaba cada dedo debido al exceso de dulce de leche – Bailar, pasear, los gatitos, los niños, jugar con ellos, el cine y los videojuegos. Adoro Tomb Raider. ¿Lo conoces?.

-Si, Lara Croft.

-Adoro a la aventura de Lara – expuso – Hasta fui una vez vestida como ella a un evento. Se le llama hacer cosplay.

Azula no escuchó eso ultimo. Su mente se fue a esa joven ante ella embutida en unos pantalones diminutos y con esas sensuales lentes circulares. Tuvo que calmarse y planificar algo usando lo que ya sabía. Unos gustos demasiado generales para que la ejecutiva pudiera tramar una estrategia.

-No soy mucho de videojuegos pero adoro el cine – comenta intentando no dar mucha importancia a sus palabras – Algún día podríamos quedar y ver una película.

-Sí – comentó – ¿Harry Potter?.

No era que le convenciese el mago y el mundo de Hogwarts, pero iba a intentar transigir.

-La que tu quieras – y le regaló una sonrisa coqueta – Aunque soy de películas más adultas.

-Sí hablas de películas más clásicas no sabría decirte – semejaba que no se había dado cuenta – Yo es que soy una chica muy particular.

-Lo digo porque me gustaría compensarte este magnifico desayuno de alguna forma – era una forma de seguir en el partido, porque parecía que Ty lee estaba más inmersa en degustar el dulce de leche que adornaba sus labios debido al exceso de glotonería.

-Vale – afirmó tranquilamente – Pero no a un sitio caro. Yo no tengo vestidos elegantes ni nada así.

Esa petición eliminaba muchos lugares que había pensado, pero no todos.

-Vayamos al cine y a cenar – propuso – Tu elige algún lugar.

-Vale – y frunció el ceño pensativa, intentando pensar en algún lugar digno de su acompañante – Hay un italiano pequeñito cerca del río. La pizza esta muy buena.

Ella podría sugerir algunos de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, pero algo tan simple como una pizza sonaba maravillosamente para ella.

-¿Y hay algo en la cartelera que te interese?.

-Podríamos ver la nueva película de Star Wars – sugirió la joven de coletas mientras servía más té.

Azula inhaló con fuerza e intentó que los ojos no se salieran de las órbitas. Llevaba semanas queriendo poder ir a ver la película. Era su gran secreto, pero ella era una amante de las sagas desde pequeña. Era una fan por el concepto de la historia, pero aquello se masificó cuando en los cómics empezó a descubrir a mujeres jedi y sith lo suficientemente poderosas como para salvar mundos enteros. Le gustaba recordar que veían las películas antes de navidad, casi como una tradición. Era buenos tiempos.

-Me parece bien.

-Pensaba que ibas a pedir ver un film húngaro subtitulado o algo menos taquillero – dijo la otra comensal.

-No, tranquila, soy más normal para unas cosas – y con un leve ton de sensualidad, añadió – Y absolutamente genial para otras.

Ty Lee lo notó, habiendo terminado su tostada notó el destello pícaro de sutil deseo de su invitada y solamente pudo tragar saliva ante tal declaración. Azula sonreía ante la reacción provocada.

-Pero tendrá que ser para la semana – puntualizó la ejecutiva – Tengo un compromiso

-¿Trabajo?.

-Familia.

 **Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclainer: Personajes propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

 **Historia original en un AU**

 **Siento la tardanza pero os quiero recordar que en mi blog personal la historia va mucho más avanzada.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Azula miraba el reloj constantemente. Sí, en pleno siglo XXI seguía llevando reloj y eso no iba a cambiar. Aunque en su teléfono pudiera mirar la hora la simple idea de no controlar el tiempo como por si misma la alteraba y mucho. El tiempo era algo importante para ella, así como la forma de administrarlo. Detestaba llegar tarde y siempre llegaba cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada; del mismo modo que odiaba que la hicieran esperar más allá de los cinco minutos de cortesía.

Ahora no esperaba a nadie, sino que el maldito taxi no daba llegado a su destino a tiempo. Un maldito idiota había chocado contra otro maldito idiota en una maldita calle y había provocado un maldito embotellamiento. Tal vez sonase demasiado en su mente la palabra "maldición", pero enfadada ella solía ser un volcán activo que no convenía hacer enfadar.

Sí, aun iba con varios minutos de adelanto pero seguía estando molesta. Sobretodo por la idea de que su hermano podría bromear diciendo que pese a sus esfuerzos por alcanzar la perfección, siempre habría algo que escapase a su control. Ese momento era un buen ejemplo: no podía controlar a los inútiles buenos para nada que creían conducir. Si de ella dependiera, todos los conductores de la ciudad con alguna multa no podrían volver a conducir en un año. ¿Extremo?, quizás. Sin embargo, aprenderían a conducir bien por la cuenta que les traía.

En aquel antiguo taxi negro, un LTI clásico londinense, la ejecutiva fruncía el ceño con gran disgusto. Era su visita quincenal a casa de su hermano y, como todas las veces, había parado para comprar un postre para después de cenar. Era un pudding de crema y frutos rojos que siempre encargaba en la pastelería que quedaba debajo de su vivienda. Aunque el hecho de llevar el postre pudiera semejar un mero formalismo, no era así para ella. Azula no se permitía grandes caprichos en cuanto a dulces debido a la enorme cantidad de azucares y calorías que contenían. Ella controlaba mucho su alimentación y solo se permitía saltarse la dieta en ciertos momentos, siendo esas cenas familiares las ocasiones más cotidianas.

 _Delicioso_

Tardó un par de minutos de más en llegar a la puerta de aquella caja de ladrillo negro y escalinatas blancas. Las casas de la zona estaban decoradas con enredaderas y con un vallado decorativo confeccionado a base de rejas con forma floral. En el dintel de la puerta de aquella casa de ventanales blancos, se apoyaba con una sonrisa sardónica su hermano a la espera de que pagase al taxista.

Azula intentó ignorar la mueca burlona de Zuko, su hermano, que señalaba a un inexistente reloj de muñeca para dejar constancia de la tardanza de su hermana menor. Apenas se había retrasado unos minutos pero eso en ella era algo muy extraño y más si se trataba de una cita con semanas de anticipación. Allí estaba él, con su jersey rojo, una camisa a cuadros y sus pantalones grises, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante el error de una perfeccionista como era su hermana. Ambos sabían hacerse rabiar y era un juego que disfrutaban mucho.

-Llegas cinco minutos tarde – bromeó el hombre mientras bajaba la escalinata – Iba a llamar a la policía por si te había pasado algo.

-Muy gracioso – replicó la mujer de negocios mientras salía del taxi y se ajustaba el abrigo – Ven a por el pudding.

-A sus ordenes princesita – sabía que ella detestaba esos diminutivos más que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando era pequeña Azula había sido tratada como una niña débil debido a su complexión. Además, el hecho de ser una niña queriendo hacer lo mismo que los hombres solo traía consigo las burlas del resto de los niños. Incluso los adultos le decían "niñita","princesita", "pequeñita". Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Ella no era una pájaro al que cuidar por si el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte; ella era un fénix.

De todas las decisiones que tomó en su vida, el hecho de golpear a un chico dos cursos mayor que ella sirvió para dos cosas: una visita al director y que fuera tomada en cuenta. Ella no iba a ser la hermana de Zuko; ella iba a ser Azula y él sería el hermano de Azula. Su determinación para esto fue enorme y nunca retrocedió.

Con el tiempo ella empezó a competir con su hermana y a ganar la notoriedad que tengo deseaba, siendo respetada por muchos y convirtiéndose en una leyenda para muchos en su instituto. De esos años nació ese instinto competitivo que solo se apagaba cuando debían sentarse a la mesa a cenar y así dar un buen ejemplo a Suki.

-Para ti soy emperatriz – reclamó ella. Si iba a ser de la realeza, emperatriz era lo mínimo que aceptaría de un vulgar hombrecillo como era él.

Con un toque de soberbia, Azula se lo entregó a su hermano. Lo hizo alejando la caja plegada que contenía el pudding de su cuerpo, como intentando poner el mayor espacio posible entre ella y aquel siervo que se hacia llamar familiar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se disculpó y tomó el pastel entre sus manos – Por cierto, hoy tenemos para cenar pastel de carne recién horneado.

-¿Ya esta listo?.

-Le debe de quedar muy poco – contestó – Toda la cocina huele a la masa de patata tostada.

Aquello casi hizo salivar a Azula. Había que admitir que su cuñada cocinaba muy bien y que en sus platos guardaba el toque casero que a veces tanto añoraba la ejecutiva. Era cierto que ella podía comer en restaurantes de lujo muy a menudo, pero eso no significaba que no sintiese mariposas en el estomago por la idea de degustar una buena comida casera. Jin, la esposa de Zuko, tenía una muy buena mano a la hora de cocinar y era uno de los momentos del mes donde a Azula no le importaban las calorías o la sensación de pesadez posterior. Solamente quería sentarse en la mesa y comer.

Dándose la vuelta como un relámpago, la mujer de cabello oscuro encaró al taxista, un hombre poblado bigote y ojos azules que la miraba intimidado. No importaba lo que pasase, el porte marcial de la mujer era algo indiscutible y natural.

-Son veintitrés libras, señorita – dijo con aire asustado en la voz.

Sin fijarse mucho en el hombre, Azula abrió su billetera y extrajo un par de billetes. De tener tiempo le hubiera dicho que si hubiera tomado otro camino no se hubieran atrasado y que debía hacer algo con el zumbido que se escuchaba en los altavoces de su taxi. No obstante, no quería que la tomasen por loca por ser tan meticulosa con el horario y por fortuna para el hombre, estaba de buen humor. El hecho de que Jin preparase un plato de su infancia le alegraba la cena.

-Tome veinticinco y quédese el cambio – y con un simple gesto de la cabeza despidió al taxista.

Cuando comenzó a subir la escalinatas pudo ver las luces prendidas esperando su llegada y pudo escuchar una risa infantil que ya conocía. Al cruzar el marco de la puerta pudo ver las lamparas de techo de hierro pavonado que iluminaba de un tono casi etéreo la madera de los suelos. Las tulipas de las lamparas de pie bailaban con cada pisada y reflejaban ese gusto por lo 'retro' y lo antiguo que tenía Jin. Al cruzar el recibidor y llegar al salón había que sumar a la colección de rarezas una estantería llena de pequeños estatuas de duendes y animales que custodiaban algunas fotografías familiares. ¿Los marcos de las fotografías?, realizados a mano y con un millar de objetos rodeándolo, haciendo que uno terminase fijándose antes en el marco que en lo que quería guardar y haciendo que Azula se preguntase que nivel de daltonismo tenía el responsable de tal atrocidad estética.

"No puedo creer que tenga un gusto tan extraño", pensó la ejecutiva de su cuñada. Era la propia Jin la que hacía esos marcos individuales para que, según ella, los momentos especiales tuvieran un enmarcado único. Y para Azula, la definición de único no siempre era buena.

-Con tal mal gusto no me extraña que se casase con mi hermano – susurró en voz baja. A veces no podía eludir decir entre susurros algún comentario de ese estilo. No era incontinencia verbal, más bien era que ella sabía que no liberar algunas gotas de veneno podría ser perjudicial para ella.

Sin reparar más en aquel 'arte', escuchó como se aproximaban las señoras de la casa. Jin estaba ataviada con un jersey verde, un collar de perlas y un mandil de corazones que conformaban un gran corazón a su vez. Entre la decoración y su mandil, más que una esposa joven parecía que su cuñada estaba preparada para ser una anciana octogenaria. Al menos los gustos decorativos gritaban 'llevadme al asilo'.

-Hola Azula – sonrió ampliamente la esposa de Zuko, luciendo hasta las encías de su perfecta dentadura.

Atrás habían quedado los dientes levemente torcidos que tenía cuando ella y Zu-Zu se conocieron. Sí, esa mujer de rosto angelical y cuerpo bien contorneado, se había puesto aparato dental cuando se prometió con el que hoy era su marido. El motivo era tan simple como que quería lucir perfecta el día de su boda y darle un ejemplo a sus futuros hijos de que ella no tenía miedo al dentista. Algo noble, sino fuera porque se casaron más tarde de lo debido para que en las fotos de boda ella no tuviese una herrumbre robótica por boca.

Cuando Azula se entero de que la pareja había acordado atrasar la boda por algo así, casi se muere de la risa. Aquel día, durante el brunch dominical, fue cuando le dieron la noticia y no pudo contenerse. Recuerda no haber comido absolutamente nada de su plato y estar aguantando la risa toda la hora, mientras la mujer de ojos verdes le lanzaba miradas asesinas envueltas en un rostro rojo de vergüenza.

-Hola Jin – contestó, acercándose para saluda mejor a su cuñada. Aunque tuvieran sus más y sus menos, ambas se llevaban bien. Incluso después del incidente del brunch.

Sin embargo, antes de que la ejecutiva pudiera reaccionar, unos pies apurados sonaron por la madera del suelo como si se tratase de una estampida de cachorros. Allí, un pantalón azul y una camiseta de Wonder Woman, llegó correteando la pequeña princesa de la casa. Asuka, Asu, Suki, abejita, o simplemente, pequeña; mil nombres para referenciar a la responsable de llenar de risas y alegrías toda la casa. Ella era la sonrisa de sus padres, la alegría de sus días e incluso el motivo para sonreír de su tía; así era esa pequeña. No era para menos porque desde que llegó al mundo todos se inclinaban para ver ese pedazo de cielo hecho niña. Aquellos cabellos castaños caían en cascada por sus hombros y unos grandes ojos verdes se iluminaban para acompañar una amplía sonrisa de alegría. Aquel era un motivo más que suficiente para nombrarla princesa del lugar y a Povi, su oso de peluche, su fiel escudero.

-¡Hola tía! – saludó con gran energía, deteniéndose entre todos los adultos para saludar a Azula agitando la mano.

Aquel simple gesto lleno de inocencia hacia reír a los adultos y era una buena forma de asegurarse de que podía acercarse a su única tía.

No era que Azula fuera un monstruo. De hecho, adoraba a Asuka más que a nadie. El problema radicaba en el nivel de estrés de su trabajo y en que la pequeña en más de una ocasión quería mimos y abrazos, algo que solo era común para la ejecutiva sin después venía el sexo. No podía culpa a la pequeña de estar emocionada por la visita de alguien a quien apenas veía, sino que era la adulta la que a veces rehuía el contacto físico con cualquiera.

Además, los padres de Asu la habían enseñado a que a veces a tía se agobiaba y necesitaba unos minutos de sosiego para descansar. Algo que en verdad era muy necesario para que la ejecutiva pudiese desconectar por completo del trabajo y centrarse en la cena.

-Hola, Asu – saludó con la mano Azula a su sobrina, sabiendo que la pequeña se moría de ganas de abrazarla.

Fingiendo ignorar a la niña durante unos segundos, finalmente se agachó a la altura de su sobrina y abrió de par en par los brazos. No tuvo que decir nada porque en ese momento, Asuka ya estaba corriendo para encontrarse en los brazos de su tía. Su tía fuerte, lista y que siempre traía el postre.

-¿Qué tal en clase? – preguntaba mientras envolvía con sus delgados brazos a la chiquita y la elevaba del suelo, provocando una risa nerviosa.

-Bien – respondía la princesa de ojos como esmeraldas – Hoy hemos hecho un mural en cartulina.

-¿De qué?.

-De lo importante que es cuidar el planeta – afirmó con esa rotundidad inocente que tenían los niños y que reducían todo a simples respuestas.

Un niño no te hablaría de los problemas económicos, de la bolsa de valores, de los pros y los contras de algo. Para un niño los malos merecían un castigo y los buenos un premio, porque eso era justicia. Un niño veía si algo estaba mal hecho, simplemente había que dejar de hacerlo. Un niño veía que si maltratábamos el mundo, teníamos que ser buenas personas y cuidarlo. Un niño como su sobrina era inocencia y dulzura. Sí, habría niños con malicia o incluso crueldad ya de pequeños, pero del mismo modo que una cebra no tiene el mismo surco de marcas, no todo el mundo es igual.

-Eso esta muy bien – la arengó Azula.

-Y dile a la tía que dibujaste para el mural – le animó Zuko mientras agarraba a su hija y la llevaba a sus brazos.

-A Povi y a una familia de Povis en el bosque – explicó con la emoción de quien hace un gran hito en el día y necesita que todos lo sepan.

Azula simplemente dejó su abrigo oscuro en el perchero, dejando a la vista un jersey rojo con un ligero escote y un pantalón oscuro. En aquellas visitas ignoraba el hecho de vestir con a formalidad del día a día y optaba por algo más cómodo y sosegado. Pese a todo y como buen amante de los complementos, iba acompañada por uno de sus relojes de pulsera, unos pendientes y una gargantilla de plata con un una gota decorativa.

Ella iba vestida de forma sencilla pero elegante, pero seguía contrastando ante Jin y Zuko. Su hermano iba vestido con una camisa que solo podía estar bien vista en el armario de un hipster o de un leñador; y Azula no deseaba tener trato con ninguno de los anteriores.

-¿Qué tal en el trabajo? – le preguntó a Zu-Zu.

-Bien, gracias – contestó mientras colocaba a su hija en su asiento y el se colocaba en el suyo – No me va mal, la verdad. ¿Y a ti?.

El hombre siempre evitaba evitar de trabajo o tocarlo mucho en las cenas para evitar sentirse inferior. Era normal tener ese complejo cuando siempre has sido competitivo con tu hermana y esta ahora cobraba mucho más que tu. Sí, el decidió formar una familia y ella centrarse en su vida laboral, pero el hecho de ser padre de familia no evitaba esas miradas de suficiencia de Azula. La mujer de ojos ambarinos podía respetar a su hermano y no presumir de sus ganancias en la cena, pero siempre dejaba caer alguna noticia sobre su trabajo con un leve tono de suficiencia que captaría la atención del buen Zu-Zu.

-Bien – contestó – El proyecto en el que estuve trabajando meses por fin ha sido mostrado en la Junta y ha sido un éxito.

Esta vez, Zuko se sorprendió de la contestación de su hermana. No por el tono presumido de sus palabras, sino por la falta de este.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? – conocía muy bien a su hermana – Y sabes que lo sé.

No tenía sentido oculta que aun le sentaba mal recordar el momento en el cual su gran momento fue pisoteado por su jefe directo. A ella no le importaba antigüedad u organigrama de ningún tipo, porque ella era la mejor y quien merecía el reconocimiento.

-No hice yo la presentación, sino un jefe de equipo más veterano – y con un fuerte suspiro dejó caer sus codos en la mesa – Era mi momento y no estuve allí.

Después de aquel momento de pesadez, el hermano supo lo que tenía que hacer y acercándose a la vera de su hermana posó una mano en su hombro para consolarla.

-Ya llegarán otras ocasiones – la calma – Eres la mejor pero a veces les importa más cuanto tiempo lleves demostrando fidelidad en la empresa. No te desanimes.

Lo que para muchos sería un gesto amable, para Azula distaba mucho de ser algo que pudiera reconfortarla. Para ella, que había escalado hasta lo más alto sola, no le valían las medias tintas y las palabras amables de alguien que se conformaba con una vida anodina. Sentía como si fuera el rey de los fracasados quien le palmease la espalda para levantarle el animo y eso la incomodaba.

No era que ella fuera mala persona pero no entendía como podía comprender su malestar una persona de clase media que había aceptado una vida promedio, con un sueldo promedio y un futuro promedio. Era como si a Michelangelo le intentase dar consejos un pinta paredes de obra.

-Gracias – sonrió de una forma tan realista que podrían nominarla para premio de interpretación – Mejor comamos y pasemos una buena cena.

-¡Sí! – aplaudía Asuka en su asiento al ver como su madre traía una bandeja de pastel de carne.

-Aquí esta la cena – sonreía Jin ante la mirada hambrienta de los comensales – Espero que tengáis mucha hambre porque esta es la receta clásica de la familia.

Al oler ese aroma los hermanos fueron transportados a una época más sencilla, donde solamente tenían que lamentarse de que al día siguiente había que ir a clase. Viajaron a esas cenas donde su madre volvía de la cocina con una sonrisa y un pastel de carne para cenar. De esos momentos donde luego de cenar veían la televisión todos juntos en el sofá, al calor de las mantas y la estufa. Sí, eran buenos recuerdos.

 _Jin es una experta en cocina casera_

-Huele de maravilla, amor.

-Esta vez te has superado – afirmó hermana menor – Te felicito Jin.

-Pastel, pastel, pastel – gritó la niña.

La cena fue un regalo de risas y anécdotas de Suki esas dos ultimas semanas. Era como si los padres tuvieran la necesidad de hacer participe a la tía de todo lo que hacia la sobrina y la pequeña disfrutaba de ser el foco de atención. No era que a la ejecutiva le molestase pero se veía que todo en esa familia giraba en torno a la pequeña.

"Maldita sea, sois una pareja de adultos absorbidos por el vórtice paternal", pensó Azula para sí misma. Raras veces había algo que se salía del orden preestablecido de las cosas para ellos, casi subordinando su vida a una tercera persona. Ella amaba a su sobrina pero le costaba imaginar algo así en su vida.

La cena termino y Zuko fue a preparar el postre, recordando que a su hermana le gustaba tener un pedazo grande del pudding. No era para menos porque ella pagaba el postre y lo sobrante quedaba para la familia, así que merecía el pedazo más grande y una cereza. Allí estaba, esperando el dulce y siguiendo con la vista los surcos geométricos del mantel y riéndose al ver como Abejita intentaba alzar el dedo meñique cada vez que bebía para semejar una dama tomando el té.

-¿Y por qué pones así el dedo? – preguntó.

-Porque así lo hacen las señoritas – contestó con un intento infructuoso de sonar sofisticada. Nadie puede sonar sofisticada con cinco años.

-Lastima que tu no seas una señorita – dijo burlonamente a su sobrina – Tu eres un abejorro perezoso y con panza llena de miel.

-Soy una señorita – afirmó con rotundidad mirando fijamente a su tía.

-No lo eres.

-Sí lo soy.

-No lo eres – disfrutaba con aquello.

Antes de que pudieran continuar su enfrentamiento, Jin se levantó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hija, al tiempo que la cubría de besos para distraerla del enfrentamiento dialéctico.

-Eres una Señorita Abeja – dijo la madre mientras la hija rompía a reír por el ataque amoroso que estaba recibiendo.

Mientras Zuko traía una bandeja con las raciones observó como su hija le devolvía los besos a su madre y automáticamente miró a su hermana, sabiendo que esta era experta en hacer enfadar a Asu.

-¿Cosquillas tan temprano? – preguntó el hombre al tiempo que repartía los platos y miraba a la responsable – ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?.

-Solo hablar – se defendió – Porque es una abejita que no quiere ser abejita.

-También es que no puedes hablar con una niña como si fuera un adulto – respondió el padre.

-Solo me meto con ella para que se haga una abeja dura.

-No queremos una abeja dura – contestó Jin mientras se colocaba en su asiento de nuevo – Queremos una abeja linda y cariñoso para siempre.

"Hasta que se haga una adolescente rebelde y os robe dinero para drogas y alcohol" pensó Azula, pero hasta ella sabía que no debía decir algo tan cruel. Incluso ella se sorprendía de los comentarios mordaces que se le podían llegar a ocurrir.

-Entiendo – se limitó a responder.

La ejecutiva acercó su cucharilla al postre de su sobrina, fingiendo que iba a robarle la cereza. Eso hizo que la pequeña de ojos verdes parapetase con recelo su postre y levantase un fortín alrededor de la cereza.

-Azula, por favor – rogó el hermano.

-Solo bromeaba. Ya paro – se disculpó.

Asuka miraba con recelo a su tía mientras comía el postre, cuidando de que su cereza no fuese hurtada. Una cosa tenía que admitir la mujer de labios rojizos y era que su sobrina era testaruda. La pequeña Suki no iba a descansar hasta el final del pudding, dejando la cereza para el final. Siempre lo hacia así porque la cereza era su parte preferida del pudding.

A la ejecutiva también le gustaba pero sabía que estaba vez no había sido un buen ejemplo así que terminó su porción, tomó en su cucharilla la cereza rojiza y caramelizada de su parte y e la acercó a su sobrina.

La pequeña estaba sorprendida de ver como la cucharilla de su tía no estaba intentando robar su cereza, sino que le estaba regalando la suya. Ella sabía que también era la parte preferida de su tía y cuando observó como dejó en su plato su cereza, su mirada se iluminó.

-¿Para mi? – preguntó.

-Sí.

-Pero a ti te gusta – en el fondo no quería dejar a nadie sin su parte.

-Tranquila abejita.

-¿De verdad?.

-Sí

-¿De verdad de la buena? – estaba ilusionada por tener dos cerezas en lugar de una.

Azula se llevó el dedo indice el mentón y pensó durante unos segundo que podía pedir a cambio, para que su sobrina no se sintiese mal.

-A cambio quiero una cosa.

-¿Qué?.

-Un beso de abeja.

 **Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a todos por las reviews porque son muy especiales y alegran al que escribe.**

 **Disclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Nickelodeon, Brian Koniezcko y Michael Di Martino.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Había anochecido y las farolas, los letreros de neón, y las luces de los escaparates, daban luz a la oscura y levemente lluviosa noche. Allí estaba Azula, escudriñando las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera, a la espera de que llegase su acompañante.

Desde hacia días, la ejecutiva había compartido mensajes con esa joven de rostro angelical llamada Ty Lee, a la espera de la ya prometida cita que iban a tener juntas, y la posible noche de diversión que les esperaba. La mujer de ojos ambarinos había sido tremendamente divertida, educada y hasta adorable, los días anteriores. Sabía que podía quedar con su nueva presa casi cualquier día, pero deseaba que fuera bajo una serie de condiciones que siguiesen un plan cuidadosamente elaborado, que había perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo. Ella sabía que sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas y que ella era una mujer de carácter fuerte, que le costaría poder lidiar con el manojo de excentricidades adorables que era Ty Lee. Sin embargo, esos eran escollos que había ido solventando gracias a su plan, creando a su alrededor una imagen de tía cariñosa con gran sentido del humor. Todo era parte de su plan.

Azula tenía tres teléfonos. El primer número de teléfono era la terminal de su trabajo, que nunca jamás se apagaba y que nunca jamás se separaba de ella más allá de dos metros, y esos dos metros eran solo cuando tenía sexo con alguien. El segundo era su número telefónico personal, usado para la familia, pedir consultas médicas, hacer encargos y como segundo número de contacto en el trabajo; aunque este era el menos usado y solamente estaba con ella en determinados momentos. El tercero era el que llevaba cuando no llevaba el segundo, para no fomentar equívocos, y era su número de ligues y el único número que conocerían sus amantes. Una persona como ella debía tener una forma de salir de los aprietos y desvincular esa parte perversa de su vida, alejándolas de su otra vida.

Usando ese tercer número, el cual le había dado a chica de enormes ojos pardos y usado para enviarse mensajes durante más de diez días, perfiló su plan. Plan que había realizado docenas de veces con cada una de sus conquistas. Primero debía ser amable y divertida, intentando parecer un soplo exótico en un mundo cargado de simpleza. Luego hablar de su importante trabajo y preguntarle de ir cenar juntas, añadiendo que ella iba a pagar todo y dejando entrever todo el dinero que poseía. Posteriormente, hablar de su sobrina, de su familia y de sus superaciones personales, afianzando una sensación de dominación y familiaridad, algo que todas buscaban. Por ultimo, sugerir cualquier cosa de forma pícara y evidenciar que una noche con ella era una noche con otra mujer que no juzgaría a nadie, una noche de liberación de ataduras y deseos carnales inconfesables. Un plan perfecto que nunca fallaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Azula seguía siendo la perfecta anfitriona, pasando toda la noche junto a la afortunada señorita y dejándola en su apartamento. Más tarde, dependiendo de si le había gustado la relación o no, volvía a llamarla. A veces ellas no querían, volvían a decirse que solo fue una noche y que ellas eran muy heterosexuales, a lo que la ejecutiva solo contestaba pidiendo una hora para tomar algo en un bar como simples amigas. Siempre que esto pasaba, ella se tomaba como un reto volver a acostarse con aquella cierva asustada, y siempre lo lograba. Después, tenía la excusa perfecta; fingía sentirse mal consigo mismo por hacer que una persona se cuestione sus gustos de nuevo y prometía no volver a molestarla nunca más, incluso añadiendo que jamás volvería a contestar a sus llamadas. Algunas se lo tomaban a bien y otras se convertían en adictas sin su dosis, donde la metadona no les valía y enviaban mensajes suplicantes o fotografías explicitas.

El inconveniente de sus planes era que tanto las nuevas adictas a su cuerpo, como las mujeres que se obsesionaban con ella, tendían a llorar por sus atenciones y eso no era bueno. No había ordenes de alejamiento porque ella trataba con mujeres educadas, pero si muchos llantos y suplicas. Esto era algo común, sobretodo en las mujeres que no volvían a recibir su llamada.

Sí, ella siempre tuvo el control y siempre lo tenía, pero Ty Lee era diferente. Era una joven infantil, dulce, con un rostro adorable y un cuerpo para el pecado. Un bombón que instaba el apetito goloso de Azula. Si aquella pequeña chica amaba tanto el dulce y los pasteles, seguro que sabría excepcionalmente bien.

El inconveniente en todo esto era que Ty Lee sabía donde vivía Azula y eso hubiera sido algo que la hiciese retroceder en sus intentos de conquista. Era de las poquísimas las mujeres que sabían donde vivía, y aun menos amantes, pero deseaba arriesgarse por ella. Ty Lee era lo opuesto a lo que ella solía buscar. Ella buscaba mujeres de clase media alta, sofisticadas, algo inseguras y al borde de un ataque de nervios. Damas que buscasen la salvación y la confianza. Ty Lee era todo lo opuesto. Ella era algo brusca, bromista, estrambóticamente adorable y una chica que no semejaba tener ningún problema. Siempre que ella intentaba indagar en la vida personal de la otra chica, se topaba con que era feliz con su trabajo y con sus labores de ayuda.

Ty Lee repartía su trabajo entre el centro cívico, un trabajo en una librería y clases privadas. Era como si Mary Poppins hubiera vuelto a la calle del Cerezo, se hubiese casado con Bert y hubiesen tenido una hija. Y era tan similar a la niñera mágica, que tenía un punto débil muy claro; los niños.

La joven en verdad parecía maravillada con la pequeña Asuka y sus fotografías, incluso llegando a preguntar por ella de vez en cuando. Azula siempre usaba las fotografías de su sobrina para llamar la atención de las chicas y darles un aire de familiaridad, pero con aquella chica de mirada aniñada semejaba ser lo más efectivo. Definitivamente, le encantaban los niños.

Ese amor por los niños también hubiera alejado a la ejecutiva. La sola idea de que alguien quisiera acercarse de esa forma a su familia la incomodaba. De los errores se aprendía y no quería inmiscuir de esa forma a su familia. No era lo mismo presentarle una fotografía que permitirle conocer a una niña que apenas despuntaba más de un metro.

Hablando de su cita para esta noche, se retrasaba. Como era de esperar por sus conversaciones por mensaje, Ty Lee no era de esas personas que llegasen puntuales a las citas. De hecho, siempre que ella empezaba a hablar, lo hacia a media tarde, diciendo que se había quedado dormida o que había llegado con el tiempo justo a trabajar. Cuando, por curiosidad, la ejecutiva le preguntó el motivo de sus continuas tardanzas, esta alegó que era porque su cama ejercía un efecto anestésico en ella y le costaba despertar del todo hasta pasado un rato. Ni que decir tiene que era de las personas que se despertaban con el tiempo justo y no preveían que algo malo les sucediese por el camino. La empresaria se preparaba con más de cuarenta minutos de anticipación; Ty Lee a duras penas lo hacia con cinco minutos de adelanto, los cuales consumía rezongando en su cama hasta que decidía salir de allí y ducharse.

Se retrasaba ya más de cinco minutos, provocando que una sensación de profundo desagrado. Detestaba a las personas que no conocían el significado de puntualidad. Ella odiaba que la hicieran esperar, pero cuando observó como la joven de cabello castaño y ojos pardos la saludaba desde la lejanía, la espera había merecido la pena. Ty Lee abandonaba su estilo más casual y para la velada vestía una falda una falda rosa algo corta, con unas calzas negras con listas blancas. Aquellas caprichosas calzas hacían que Azula clavase su mirada en los muslos levemente expuestos de la joven que se acercaba a ella, porque ahora podía confirmar que su pareja tenía unas piernas dignas de alabanza. Con cada paso que daba, los muslos se movían y contoneaban, haciendo que la ejecutiva se convirtiese en una voyeur que disimulaba a duras penas. Además de una chaqueta azul, la joven de ojos pardos llevaba una camiseta de negra y blanca que exponía sus hombros y realzaba su níveo cuello.

"Quiero estropear mi pintalabios en ese cuello", pensaba para sí misma Azula. Prácticamente se relamía saboreando a su presa, convenciéndose aun más de que este era un plato digno de gran restaurante.

-Hola – saludó la joven de mejillas sonrosadas, dejando entrever que llegaba algo agitada – Perdí el metro – a juzgar por sus bocanadas, había venido apurando el paso.

-Tranquila, no tiene importancia – mintió descaradamente, sabiendo que de haber sido otra persona, probablemente le habría recibido arrojando comentarios mordaces cada veinte segundos.

-Me alegro – sonreía, mostrando sus nacarados dientes. Tenía una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda una plaza.

-Suerte que no tropezaste por el camino.

-Sí – dijo haciendo un mohín – Pero quería maquillarme y no me dio tiempo.

-¿No estas maquillada? – no lo podía creer al ver un rostro donde semejaba que había esparcido colorete por algunos rincones, solo para hacerla aun más adorable.

-No – afirmó – Casi nunca me maquillo.

-Pues eres guapísima tal y como estas – dijo la ejecutiva, tomando levemente el mentón de su acompañante para verla de cerca.

-Gracias – se sonrojó levemente. Aunque podría ser por el hecho de que le estaban tocando sin su consentimiento – ¿Podrías devolverme mi mentón?.

Azula se percató de que se había tomado una confianza excesiva en apenas un momento. Era cierto que Ty Lee era activa, amable y cariñosa en los mensajes, pero la realidad podría ser muy distinta.

-Perdona. No quería incomodarte – aunque en el fondo, sentía que una mujer poderosa coma ella no tenía que andar disculpándose. Ella sabía que había hecho mal, pero no dudaba en sus deseos de que la noche terminase con mayor intensidad.

-No importa – la calmó la joven de la falda rosada, mientras hinchaba las mejillas y la frotabas.

Puede que fuera para semejar adorable, o puede que fuera para hacer reír; pero lo único que obtuvo de la mujer de ojos ambarinos es un faz desconcertada. Al ver que no provocaba el efecto deseado, cesó en sus intentos y liberó el aire de su boca.

-Solo quería hacerte algo de gracia – dijo – Estas bastante seria.

Con una leve sonrisa en respuesta al amable, aunque inútil, intento, la otra mujer dejó caer una mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué producto usas para limpiar tu rostro? – estaba impactada por los poros tan limpios de la joven.

-¿Jabón?.

-Pero, ¿no usas alguna crema o gel limpiador especifico?.

-A veces – contestó, dándose pequeños golpes en las mejillas como si necesitase despertar – Mi mama me decía que tenemos una piel excepcional en la familia.

-Y tanto – Azula presumía de tener una piel cuidada limpia, pero incluso a veces necesitaba alguna limpieza de vez en cuando. Lo que le sorprendía era lo perfecta de la tez que estaba ante ella y que no mostraba signos de deterioro.

-Bueno, ¿a donde vamos? – se notaba que deseaba cambiar de tema y que no todo se centrase en la estética.

-Tengo algo planeado – y ofreció su brazo de forma galante. Brazo que obtuvo respuesta al ser tomado por la otra señorita.

Muchas mujeres se negaban a actuar de forma masculina cuando estaban con su pareja o su amante, pero a ella le encantaba. Le gustaba ir contra los roles y costumbres preestablecidas , demostrar que ella podía ser más de lo que muchos pensaban que podría ser y, a veces, escandalizar a más de algún anciano de mente cuadriculada. Era reconfortante que su acompañante no tuviese reparos en esas cosas.

-Estaba pensando en ir a un restaurante que conozco – comentaba despreocupada – ¿Prefieres ir a un restaurante de comida mediterranea?.

-Me gustan la comida italiana – y después revisó su apariencia – Pero no creo que luzca bien vestida para alguno de los sitios caros de los que me hablaste.

Era normal comparar su atuendo con el de su acompañante. Azula se había tomado la tarde libre, como hacia cada quince días de forma continua, y había ido a cambiarse a su casa antes de salir. Aunque ella vestía siempre con una considerable elegancia, hoy quería intimidar menos y coquetear más. Lucía uno de sus trajes, pero lucía algo más pícaro que de costumbre. Una falda de tubo cerraba sus piernas por encima de las rodillas, con un fajín de seda que remarcaba más su cintura de avispa. La falda, a diferencia de las que usaba en el trabajo, tenía un corte lateral que permitía ver su caminar de una forma aun más sugerente, algo que quedaba remarcado por las medias bordadas y los tacones de aguja. A eso, debía de añadirse una blusa de seda roja que abrazaba su cuerpo de una forma sutil.

-No te preocupes – la tranquilizó – Iremos a un sitio muy especifico y no debes de preocuparte por la apariencia. Y ya esta realizada la reserva.

-Podías haberme consultado antes – inquirió su acompañante – Salvo que ya tuvieras planificado todo y preguntarme a donde quería fuera solo un pretexto.

-En realidad es al restaurante del hotel Caroline – aquí entraba en escena su otra parte del plan – He tenido que hospedarme allí estos días porque he tenido problemas con las cañerías.

-Vaya mala suerte – dijo sorprendida – ¿No podía acogerte la familia de tu hermano?.

-La casa es pequeña y viven lejos de mi trabajo – se notaba muy cómoda en su mentira – Estas son unas pequeñas vacaciones de fantasía.

Esta era la parte magistral de su plan. Una cena en un lugar con encanto y una habitación ya reservada donde poder estar a solas. Algo que a primera vista haría saltar todas las alarmas con un hombre, pero no con una mujer como ella. Ella era sofisticada, intelectual, emprendedora; una mujer que semejaba de confianza. Cuan equivocadas estaban siempre todas. Esta era la parte maestra de su estrategia; fingir que estaba durmiendo allí unos días, que podrían subir arriba y tomar alguna copa del mueble bar mientras charlaban amablemente, reír con alguna anécdota, y terminar probando las suaves sabanas del hotel.

Toda era una mentira para atraer a aquellas damas a lo que en verdad deseaban; una aventura, una liberación, una sorpresa y un orgasmo. Para ella era una mentira piadosa por un bien mayor; el suyo y el de ellas. Por eso la inmensa mayoría de chicas con las que había estado no sabían donde vivía. Se acostaba con ellas en un hotel y si volvía a repetir con ellas, tomaba la idea de volver al mismo hotel para rememorar aquel instante mágico. En su terminal de amantes tenía un archivo de notas con los hoteles y las habitaciones, para intentar conseguir la misma habitación y en el mismo hotel.

-Supongo que si ya estas allí hospedada no les molestará.

-Seguro que no – estos días había preparado una pequeña maleta con tres mudas de ropa para dar la impresión de que llevaba allí tiempo.

Lo que en realidad había hecho Azula fue salir de trabajar, ir a su casa, cambiarse de ropa, tomar la maleta, ir al hotel donde tenía la reserva, ir a la habitación, abrir la maleta, colocar algo de ropa en ciertos lugares para dar la apariencia de que había amanecido allí, y poner rumbo a su cita con Ty Lee. Incluso ella era consciente de lo perturbador y maquiavélico que todo aquello podía semejar, pero el fin justifica los medios.

-Tienen un carpaccio delicioso – hablaba como si en realidad hubiera tomado aquel plato, cuando en realidad hacia varios meses que había estado allí, también con una mujer, y no se acordaba de nada de la comida del restaurante.

-Pediré pizza – afirmó la chica – Seguro que sabe mejor que la del Benaccio.

-¿Benaccio?.

-Una pizzeria que hay cerca de donde vivo. Las pizzas de allí están deliciosas.

-No creo que tengan pizza, precisamente.

-Una pena. Tendré que decidir que cenar.

"Voy a llevarte a un maldito restaurante de lujo, no a la pizzeria de la esquina", refunfuñaba para sí misma la ejecutiva. No entendía el motivo de tal interés por algo tan mundano como la pizza.

Después de decir eso se relamió los labios como un gato oliendo atún. Era increíble el hecho de poseer unos labios tan sonrosados y hermosos sin tener ni una sola pizca de maquillaje. Era como si su rostro hubiera sido pintado en un lienzo de algún artista que al contemplarlo hubiera sabido qe había realizado su obra maestra. Viendo esos labios, la ejecutiva supo que valdría la pena cualquier método para lograr una noche con su acompañante.

Ambas mujeres bajaron por la bulliciosa calle central de Waterloo, la arteria del sur de la ciudad. Estaban rodeadas de turistas, viandantes y caminantes, que se agolpaban en torno a una de als calles más transitadas de la urbe, teniendo la estación central como epicentro de todo el bullicio. El estilo de mediados del siglo XX de algunos edificios, con grandes derrames blancos y ladrillo expuesto; contrataba con algunos otros que adornaban las fachadas centenarias con celosías de metal negro. Por otro lado, había representaciones vivientes que marcaban como era esta ciudad y como se fundía con la modernidad del siglo XXI. Entre ellos, destacaba el hotel donde Azula estaba hospedada, un enorme gigante de metal, piedra gris y enormes ventanales, situado en una esquina de la calle, mostrando imponente su fachada a todos los que se acercaban a ver tan solo el excelso letrero del hotel.

Al entrar al hotel se podía ver una recepción de un inmaculado color blanco, con una serie de lamparas de metal pulido y murales con un ilustraciones surrealistas que hacían gracia a Ty Lee. Aquella chica no era una admiradora del surrealismo abstracto y más que admiración, le provocaba risa al imaginar a alguien desembolsando una enorme suma de dinero por algo así.

La recepción les saludo levemente y Azula alzó la tarjeta de la habitación y dijo el número; ocho – uno – nueve.

-Su reserva para cenar esta lista – contestó la recepcionista, dándoles una leve reverencia.

Luego siguió el camino al restaurante del hotel, atravesando un pasillo blanco con algunas decoraciones negras, donde destacaban los asientos de mimbre lacado en negro.

A la entrada del restaurante las recibió un hombre con corbata y chaleco que las llevó a su mesa, una mesa apartada donde poder charlar tranquilamente.

-Que hermoso es todo – exclamó la chica de la falda rosada al ver estilo art-decó de las sillas y las mesas metálicas, que guardaban el contraste con la pared de piedra expuesta que se extendía por un lateral del lugar.

-Yo tengo dos hermosas vistas esta noche – comentaba Azula sin querer darle mucha importancia al cumplido enmascarado que acababa de decir.

-Gracias – y abriendo la carta se quedó estupefacta de lo bien que sonaban todas las posibilidades.

Todos los platos sonaban pomposos y sorprendían a una persona más acostumbrada al pescado con patatas de su abuela que a la cocina gourmet, la cual solo conocía de programas de televisión.

-¿Qué era el carpaccio que dijiste antes?.

-Carne muy fina macerada con limón y aceite de oliva.

-Creo que mejor pido otra cosa – no es que le disgustase la comida cruda, pero en su mente imaginaba un filete crudo.

-Te recomiendo el salmón o el entrecot con mostaza.

-De acuerdo – sonrió cerrando el menú – Un entrecot.

-Tienes buena apetito – dijo alzando una ceja caprichosa – Me gusta.

-Gracias.

-Yo pediré el salmón. ¿Te parece bien pedir unas tostas de queso y champiñones portobello de entrante?. Me encantaron – era cierto, le habían parecido exquisitas; hace meses.

-Estupendo.

-¿Y quieres vino?.

-Estupenda idea – sonreía, casi reflejando en sus nacarados dientes más luz que las copas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Para la carne es mejor el tinto.

-Prefiero blanco – interrumpe – Además, ¿no va mejor el blanco con el pescado?.

-Tranquila – hizo que el camarero se acercase con solo un leve gesto con la mano – Para empezar tomaremos tostas de queso y champiñones portobello. Luego un entrecot y un salmón especiado. Traiganos una botella de agua y una botella de Pinot Noir.

-Como deseen las señoras – contestó el hombre, tomando las cartas y marchándose con una reverencia.

-He pedido Pinot Noir – comentaba despreocupada Azula – Es un vino tinto que acompaña muy bien a la carne y al salmón especiado.

-Sabes mucho de vinos – era cierto que sabía de vinos, y más aún que le gustaba presumir de su paladar cultivado.

-Gracias. Supongo que tu también de literatura.

-Bastante, no se me dan mal.

-¿Llevas mucho en la librería?.

-Bueno – resopla mientras mira al aire, como haciendo memoria del tiempo pasado – Desde hace casi unos cinco años.

-Debe de gustarte mucho.

-Sí – contestó – Sobretodo la compañía. Somos una gran y atípica familia.

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?.

-Están Aang y Katara, que son la pareja de dueños. Yo creo que soy como la hija que algún día tendrán – sonrió ante tal ocurrencia.

-¿Son mayores?.

-No. De nuestra edad, más o menos – inquirió – Aang y yo nos conocemos desde el instituto. Estábamos en el equipo gimnástico del instituto.

-¿Eráis pareja? – se apuró a explicarlo mejor para no semejar celosa – Pareja gimnástica, digo.

-Sabes de vinos pero no de gimnasia – bromeó – Hacíamos gimnasia estilo olímpico, sin parejas mixtas.

-Bueno, ahora ya sé un poco más gracias a tus clases – y mostró su sonrisa más cautivadora.

-¿Y tu?, Sé que eres una importante ejecutiva y poco más.

-¿Importante? – bromeaba – ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.

Un poco de humor y falsa modestia siempre venía bien para empezar una relación con buen pie. Claro que ella pensaba y sabía que era importante, pero aunque dijera la verdad, algunos la tacharían de prepotente, y la prepotencia no es buena compañera para los asuntos de cama.

-Cuando hablas de tu trabajo, cuando hablas de él – expuso, terminando por señalar el restaurante entero – Y que puedes dormir aquí sin preocuparte. Yo hubiera dormido en una hostal de ninguna estrella.

-Pues puedo permitírmelo – y dibujó con sus labios carmesí una mueca sugerente – Y créeme que yo no te dejaría dormir en un sitio así. Serías como una rosa entre malas hierbas.

En aquel momento, Ty Lee hazlo una ceja de forma inquisitiva, intentando parecer sería. Lamentablemente, su rostro no semejaba estar hecho para lograrlo.

-Señorita Azula, ¿esta intentando coquetear conmigo?.

-Solo bromeaba, soy así – intentó fingir, pero terminó añadiendo un toque de canela a la conversación – Salvo que tu quieras que coquetee.

-Ya veremos – justo en esa contestación, llegaron los primeros platos y la charla volvió a su cauce amable y anecdótico.

Resultaba que Ty Lee era casi una adorable nerd que disfrutaba de la vida y adoraba hablar de animales o series actuales. A veces se recataba cuando hablaba de series porque le surgía algún título de animación que daba por supuesto que Azula no había visto, cambiando de tema en el acto. Luego comenzaron a hablar de historias graciosas de la infancia, momento en cual la ejecutiva dejaba caer gotas de su afán de superación y su constancia, algo que a las chicas les encantaba escuchar. Pese a que la charla estaba siendo amena y algo muy diferente a lo que solía escuchar en citas de esta índole, ella seguía afianzándose en que su plan no podía fallar, y menos hoy.

En esa misma charla se volvió a constatar que ambas mujeres preferían la compañía femenina a la masculina, aunque Ty Lee confesaba que había estado con algunos hombres a lo largo de su vida para intentar ser una chica normal, como hubieran querido sus padres. Padres que, vivían lejos, en el campo, y poseían una pequeña cabaña donde la chica de ojos pardos se crió. Cuando le contó que tenía que tomar dos autobuses para ir a clase, Azula confirmó sus sospechas; Ty Lee era diferente a todas las mujeres con las que había estado, y eso le gustaba.

La charla avanzó así como el vino fue desapareciendo de la botella y ambas llegaron al pedir la carta de postres.

-Creo que pediré un poco de pastel de chocolate con nueces de macadamia y sirope – la ejecutiva cuidaba su dieta, pero espera que ese fuera el primer dulce que comería en la noche.

Por su parte, su acompañante observaba obnubilada la carta de postres, poniendo muecas de sorpresa y relamiéndose, inconscientemente, aquellos sonrosados labios.

-Suena delicioso, pero es que tienen tisamisu – lloriqueó – Y hace mucho que no tomo tiramisu.

Sabiendo que aquella leve queja podía ser la puerta de su triunfo, Azula se inclinó levemente hacia la otra chica, clavó sus ojos ambarinos en aquellos trigales campos y susurró con un tono a medio camino entre lo erótico y lo sofisticado.

-Podemos compartir los postres, incluso las cucharas.

-¿De verdad?.

-Con una condición.

-¿Cual? – sonreía Ty Lee, mordiéndose el labio levemente.

-Tomemos algo luego en mi habitación. Una despedida para que no me sienta tan sola esta noche.

-Me parece buena idea, pero ¿solo quieres tomar algo?.

-¿Tu quieres algo más?.

-Un día es un día, ¿no?.

-Pues creo que me saltaré la dieta hoy – Azula exhibía sus afilados colmillos en una sonrisa lobuna.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque esta noche repetiré postre.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

-Quiero pedir perdón por el retraso pero estuve bastante enfermo este ultimo mes y debido al malestar que padecía, no podía ni tan siquiera escribir.

Agradecimientos:

 **Alfin:** Muchas gracias por apoyar el fic. Espero que te guste y te agradezco mucho tus reviews.

 **RoseLangeley02:** Ya sabes que te aprecio. Un abrazo y muchísimas gracias.

 **Onceinabluemoonmaybe:** Muy amable por ser la primera review de todas.

 **Taiga Sou:** Me encanta tenerte por aquí. Muchas gracias.

 **Capítulo 8**

La cena había sido digna deliciosa. Azula ya estaba acostumbrada a tales manjares, sobretodo porque las cenas o comidas de negocios eran en lugares similares, pero siempre disfrutaba los platos con una hermosa compañía que distaba mucho de querer hablar de ganancias y planificaciones empresariales. La visión que tenía ante ella era mejor que un grupo de cuarentones trajeados.

A la ejecutiva le solía agradar hablar de su trabajo o estar en él, pero debía admitir que disfrutaba enormemente con aquellas cenas previas a una conquista. Le gustaba interpretar el papel agraciado que toda damisela quería, a la vez que sentaba las bases para luego tener todos los comodines, porque este era un juego de azar con reglas variables al que adoraba jugar.

Las probabilidades en la mesa esta noche estaban altas, puesto que la chica que terminaba de saborear su postre no paraba de sonreír de forma golosa cada vez que cataba un nuevo bocado de aquel chocolate.

-Esto esta delicioso – sonreía Ty Lee mientras se llevaba otro bocado del pastel de chocolate. Su rostro irradiaba una felicidad infantil que se diluía peligrosamente en el contorno de sus labios.

-Me alegro mucho de que te guste – dijo Azula, limpiando delicadamente con una servilleta sus labios – Confió en ganarme tu compañía para la copa de despedida.

-Antes tengo una pregunta – alzó un dedo como si fuera una alumna preguntando a su maestra.

-¿Cual? – ya preveía que las señales flirteos eran pólvora mojada.

-¿Por qué tienes pintalabios? – aquella pregunta hubiera sonado a broma estúpida de no ser porque esos enormes ojos pardos alzaban una ceja cual signo de interrogación.

-¿Cómo que por qué? – en verdad le parecía tan extraña la pregunta que durante unos segundos su cerebro se desconectó, debido a la imposibilidad de computar una pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

-¿Por qué lo usas?.

Era ridículo. Sin previo aviso, rompiendo todo el clima, preguntaba algo sobre su labial, casi como queriendo mofarse. Hubiera creído que le estaba tomando el pelo de no ver como esperaba tranquilamente una respuesta mientras chupaba la cucharilla para limpiarla de los últimos restos de chocolate. De ser una mofa, podía tomarla como ventaja para situarse mejor en este juego que ella había comenzado.

-Me agrada como se ve en mi – afirmó Azula – Además que cuando entré a trabajar la gente solo me veía como una ejecutiva junior más, el rojo me hacia destacar, me hacia ser recordada, me hacia única.

-Es un rojo bonito.

-Gracias. Elegí uno que no se hiciera muy sugerente.

La primera vez que había decidido pintar sus labios de rojo se había estado casi dos horas en busca de un rojo que fuera llamativo, pero que no recordase a los letreros de un prostíbulo. Encontró el elegido bajo el título rimbombante de "Rojo Llamarada de Fuego". Cuando se lo puso solo pudo afirmar que ese era a partir de ese momento, su color.

-Pero, ¿no es molesto para comer? – preguntaba Ty Lee, evidenciando que para alguien que relamía las cucharillas sí sería algo problemático.

-Si eres cuidadosa no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Y para otras cosas? – y un ligero guiño dejaba claro a que se refería.

No era una chica sutil y eso era algo que le encantaba a Azula.

-Depende – se inclinó para acercarse más – Ninguna señorita se me ha quejado antes.

-Pero debes de dejarlas llenas de carmín.

-A veces sí, a veces no – por lo general, con esa copa de despedida su labial desaparecía, al igual que su ropa.

-A mi me gusta sentir el tacto de los labios al natural.

-Eso podría solucionarlo cuando quisieras – sonrió un cierto grado de soberbia que ya era natural en ella.

-Solamente te lo pido por favor.

-Acepto al oferta – y con una sonrisa resplandeciente, añadió – Pero te advierto que también muerdo.

-¿Hasta enrojecer la piel?.

-Si no me ponen limites, sí – podía intentar aflojar la presión, pero quería que supiera que estaba ante una predadora.

-Tal vez no te lo diga – se inclinó Ty lee, apoyando los codos en la mesa y encerrando sus mejillas entre sus manos como si fuera un cuenco.

-Entonces no te quejes luego.

-Aun me es raro pensar que caperucita roja también es el lobo feroz.

-Cariño – casi podía relamerse ante lo que vendría después – Subamos ahora y continuemos ese cuento.

La chica de las coletas y al sonrisa aniñada no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió en complicidad y asintió. Azula en respuesta, se pasó la lengua por sus perlados dientes, como si preparada su mordisco para conocer aquella piel de apariencia golosa.

No sabría decir como ocurrió, pero en menos de dos minutos estaba en el ascensor del hotel, un aparato de acero pulido y cristal, arrinconando a la joven de la falda rosada contra dicho espejo. No había besos, apenas se tocaban, pero estaban tan juntas que prácticamente podían notar el calor de la otra. Ty Lee acariciaba con su mano derecha su hombro izquierdo, inclinando el cuello para exhibir la guía que iba desde su cuello hasta su hombro, invitando de forma silenciosa a su acompañante. No quería parecer desesperada, pero se notaba que le hubieran gustado los prolegómenos.

Azula no hizo nada, prefería esperar a estar en la habitación para que el espectáculo no fuera interrumpido. También había un motivo oculto; no quería ceder el control ni subordinarse. Rechazar las insinuaciones iniciales de la otra joven era una forma silenciosa de decir yo decido cuando, cómo y donde.

-Estas preciosa – pese a todo, Azula quería seguir calentando el juego y sabía que un halago era un buen punto.

-Gracias – sonrió levemente – Me alegra que te guste.

-¿Te alegra?.

-Siempre es agradable que te digan algo agradable – solventó – Y tu estas muy guapa. Con ese traje pareces una ejecutiva sexy o una profesora salida de un fanfic erótico.

Azula no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada ante la idea de ella dando clases. Lo suyo no eran los niños, ni la paciencia.

-Pues tu con esa falda y esas calzas semejas una colegiala.

No hubo más palabras, pues el sonido de un timbre anunciaba la llegada a su planta. Pasaron del suelo pulido del ascensor a la moqueta verde de la sexta planta. Las paredes eran blancas, con algunos detalles en ocre con forma de enredadera. Aquella filigrana distintiva iba acompañada por flores azules, rojas y verdes, prendidas de aquella enredadera decorativa. Los cuadros que adornaban algunas zonas del extenso pasillo componían una lección en toda regla del cubismo londinense.

Al girar la manilla de la puerta, ambas mujeres entraron en un cuarto con paredes blancas con hojas de roble pintadas en negro; un par cuadros sin marco de estilo minimalista y enorme cama de madera de roble con colchas azules. Alrededor de ello, un exquisito sofá de color azul, custodiado por una mesa baja y el mueble – bar. Cortinas cerúleas cubrían los enormes ventanales desde donde se podía ver toda la avenida.

-Este sitio es precioso – exclamó Ty Lee al entrar – Hay tanto azul que hasta hace juego con mi chaqueta.

Ante aquella broma, la ejecutiva simplemente cerró la puerta de la habitación y se aproximó por la espalda a su acompañante, dejando que la yema de sus dedos rozase levemente aquellos hombros al descubierto.

-Puede que fuera el destino el que quiso que tu chaqueta haga juego con ese sofá – expuso con picardía – Seguro que si dejas la chaqueta sobre él y te poner cómoda quedará mejor.

La joven de cabello castaño se dejó tocar, exhalando con fuerza al notar como unos suaves dedos viajaban. Tenía que admitir que esos dedos sabían como hacer su trabajo.

-Además – dijo Ty Lee entre suspiro y suspiro – Esa cama es tan grande y se encuentra tan sola.

-Deberíamos probarla – Azula era como la sierpe del paraíso, tentando con lo prohibido.

-Sí, profesora – bromeó con su comentario anterior.

-Pues esta profesora lleva admirando tus piernas toda la noche – acercaba más su cuerpo al de la otra mujer, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a masajear los lóbulos de las orejas de Ty.

-Sé que cuando fui al baño no me quitabas el ojo de encima – se estaba derritiendo con cada mínimo tacto – Te gustan mis calzas.

-A decir verdad – y sin previo aviso hizo girar a la otra mujer sobre sus talones hasta tenerla ante ella, frente a frente – No paraba de mirar la piel de tus muslos.

Sus dedos dejaron de viajar y sus brazos se cerraron a la cintura de la chica de menor estatura, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, como si reclamase a su presa. Dicha presa casi se ponía de puntillas, sosteniéndose sobre la punta de sus dedos, y apretándose más a esa fuente de calor y fuego que la estaba abrasando.

-Pues puedes tocar cuanto quieras mi piel – susurró, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de aquel cuello y rogando por un beso.

El tan ansiado beso no se hizo esperar y ambos labios se juntaron de forma casi necesitada. Primero con cierta lentitud y un grado de timidez, pero luego dejando en claro que ambas deseaban abrasarse en su propio deseo. Azula no se había quitado el lápiz labial, pero decidió emborronar su rastro en los limpios y tibios labios de la otra joven, tentando con su lengua aquel juego perverso.

Los besos se sucedían, pero ambas quería más y la ejecutiva decidió castigar aquel cuello que había la había incitado desde hacia horas. Besos y lamidas se estrellaron contra aquella suave piel blanquecina, mientras la dueña de esta gemía rítmicamente.

-Me vas a manchar con el lápiz de labios – por el sonido de su respiración no le importaba e incluso sonreía.

No obtuvo respuesta, salvo el pellizco de una dentadura como advertencia. Ante aquel mordisco, Ty Lee aguanto la respiración y apretó más su cuerpo contra el de su compañera de juegos, como si quisiera fundirse con ella en un único ser. Azula repitió el mordisco pero con mayor intensidad y ante tal acto solo obtuvo un gemido profundo y gutural en respuesta; de esos que no se controlan y que sobrevienen a un deseo orgásmico. Escuchar eso la excitó tanto, que sus manos viajaron hasta aquellos muslos y se colaron debajo de la falda, subiéndola levemente y apretando aquellos muslos suaves y cálidos.

Ty Lee comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hacia la cama y cuando sus corvas notaron el colchón, se dejó caer. Azula cayó con ella, apretando las nalgas de su víctima con sus manos, cambiando el cuello por aquella boca golosa.

-Espera – rogaba la chica de las coletas y las calzas – Dejame quitarme la camiseta.

La ejecutiva se apartó, el traje se le estaba arrugando y la daba calor, así que simplemente se quito la chaqueta y se despojo des pantalones, dejando su camisa. No pudo más porque cuando se fijo en su acompañante casi perdió el aliento. Despojarse de aquella simple prenda, quedando en sujetador, Ty Lee mostraba los grandes, blanquecinos y ostentosos pechos que poseía, encerrados en lencería de color blanco.

-Que lindo – bromeó la ejecutiva – Blanco pureza.

-Y tu llevas lencería negra – se defendió – Ya venias preparada.

-Puede que sí.

Azula estaba segura de que podía ser tremendamente sensual, así que se despojó lentamente de su camisa, clavando su ambarina mirada en aquellos ojos pardos y contoneando su cuerpo al son de una música inexistente. Con cada botón que se liberaba mostraba más de su lencería de encaje negro. Su tanga a juego dejaba poco a la imaginación y mucho al deseo más pecaminoso.

Toda esa soberbia desapareció cuando, torpemente, Ty Lee liberó sus pechos del sujetador. Aquellos senos liberados eran blancos, grandes, bien posicionados y extremadamente hermosos. Redondeados, tersos y con apariencia suave, eran el ejemplo de que un pecho grande podía estar perfectamente colocado y ser verdaderamente hermoso. Azula hubiera escrito una oda a lo que estaba viendo de haber podido, pero lo suyo no eran las palabras.

Sin embargo, los actos los dominaba y lo primero que hizo fue volcar su cuerpo contra el de su presa y aprisionar aquellos pechos con sus manos, al tiempo que su lengua se volvía más salvaje.

Ambas lenguas danzaban frenéticas mientras de una forma más bien torpe, la ejecutiva se desprendía de lo poco que quedaba de su ropa, quedando totalmente desnuda. Generalmente se tomaba su tiempo hasta que nada cubría su cuerpo pero, ahora mismo, todo le sobraba y necesitaba notas con todo su cuerpo aquella suave piel.

-Estas ardiendo – susurró Ty Lee.

-Tu me haces arder – bromeó mientras su boca bajó y atrapó un pezón, para luego succionarlo y provocar que la chica de amplios senos soltase un adorable gemido.

-Entonces quemame.

Aquella petición hizo que Azula espolease su deseó y volviese a colar su mano por aquella falda que aun no había desaparecido de aquella cintura. Tampoco le importaba porque en cierto modo, le daba algo de morbo. Allí, entre aquellas piernas, yacían unas braguitas empapadas que ocultaban un secreto tan valioso como el oro. Solo con rozar, la joven de coletas castañas gimió, pero con un gemido tan suave que excitó más a la ejecutiva. Esta al notar que hasta el más mínimo roce provocaba tal reacción, no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a retirar aquella lencería húmeda, solo para notar que el adjetivo húmedo no hacia justicia a lo que impregnaba aquella pieza blanca.

-Es que estoy muy excitada – se disculpó Ty Lee, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Tranquila – la disculpó, al tiempo que esparcía besos por ambos pechos y el escote.

-Estoy muy mojada.

-Mejor – sonrió para luego raspar los pechos con sus nacarados dientes – Así entrará mejor.

Sin previo aviso introdujo lentamente su dedo corazón en aquel sexo palpitante, con tanta facilidad que en dos embestidas leves su dedo se hundió hasta el fondo y provocó un alarido necesitado en la dueña de aquella caverna.

-Dios – gimió al notar como invadían su cuerpo y como desmantelaban su cordura en base a un futuro orgasmo.

-Gracias, pero llamame solamente Azula – bromeó con suficiencia mientras aumentaba el ritmo y hacia que su víctima se estremeciese.

Aquella corderita quiso enfrentarse a la loba feroz y comenzó a masajear el sexo de la mujer de cabello moreno o ojos ambarinos, al tiempo que esparcía lamentones en aquellos firmes pechos. Solamente paraba cuando Azula, fiel a su instinto competitivo, aumentaba el ritmo de sus traviesos dedos e intentaba desmontar a la pobre chica con un inminente climax.

En un momento, cuando estaban ambas cerca del primero de muchos orgasmos, Ty Lee se aventuró a intentar introducir un dedo en el interior de Azula, mientras esta ultima clavaba sus dientes de forma voraz en aquel cuello.

Sería difícil decir quien llegó primero, pero sí se puede decir que sería el primero de muchos aquella noche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

 **Capítulo 9**

Beso a beso, sin parar para respirar, las ganas de gritar y agradecer su suerte. fueron sustituidas por las ganas de acariciar, de rozar, de tocar y de sentir más de esa suave piel. Azula daba gracias por conseguir que esa chica terminase con ella en aquella cama de hotel.

La piel de Ty Lee era adictiva, casi como si fuera el fruto prohibido. Cada vez que la ejecutiva surcaba aquellos turgentes pechos con sus manos se daba cuenta de su consistencia suave y blanda. Aquello, junto con la sensación que le despertaba, hacia que pensase en nata. Sí, esos pechos eran tan deliciosos como la nata; y ahora maldecía no tener crema batida para comerla sobre aquel escote.

La chica de coletas gemía casi sin pausa y su compañera de cama decidió atacar aquel delicado cuello de cisne. La yugular fue sometida sin compasión, pasando los dientes lentamente con el fin de notar como palpitaba el pulso de Ty.

La chica de piel nívea notaba como estaban jugueteando con su cuello, y podía entir perfectamente como los mordiscos marcaban su piel y un aliento jadeante como el de un animal se estampaba en su oído. Toda la situación no ayudaba a calmarse. En aquel momento decidió que aunque fuera más delicada no iba a dejarse avasallar y coló una pierna entre las de la ejecutiva, al tiempo que comenzó a acariciar los costados de esta y sus pulgares surcaban el nacimiento de sus senos.

Notar esas delicadas manos cerca de sus pechos fue demasiado para la mujer de ojos de fuego y decidió que podría ser un buen momento para dejar que su acompañante tomase la iniciativa y le diese el placer que empezaba a demandar sus entrañas.

Con una sonrisa divertida, contemplando aquel cuello enrojecido por su pintalabios, Azula se tumbó sobre la cama, permitiendo que la mujer que estaba a su lado gobernase aquel pícaro juego.

Con un gruñido animal Ty Lee se volcó sobre la ejecutiva, casi cubriéndola por completo y evidenciando la necesidad silenciosa de retribuir todo lo gozado anteriormente. La rodilla flexionada entre aquellos muslos, comenzaban con un contoneo instintivo que se aplastaba contra aquellas caderas las caderas.

La mujer de cabello oscuro supo en aquel momento el deseo que había despertado en su cita nocturna y cuanta era su su necesidad.

-Veo que también sabes manejarte así – bromeó ante el hecho de verse subordinada a los deseos de otra mujer.

A Azula no le agradaban los términos de activa y pasiva porque creía que ambas partes debían disfrutar a la vez y con sendos orgasmos, pero también debía admitir que los papeles que se daban en sus relaciones respondían a dichas calificaciones. Las mujeres gustaban de tomar la iniciativa o dejarse llevar, casi al punto de someter su deseo al principio y final del de otra persona, y en ese punto Azula era una verdadera incitadora. Dominante en todos los aspectos, deseaba ser quien llevase la batuta y marcase los ritmos. En su trabajo era casi un tiburón y en la cama también, siendo una mujer que solía incitar y tomar lo que quería cuando creía que podía obtenerlo. Nunca se sobrepasaba cuando no veía señal alguna pero nunca se equivocaba cuando creía verlas, siendo en ese sentido una mujer con muchas facilidades para obtener algo de diversión.

Para su sorpresa, Ty Lee estaba demandando algo de iniciativa y ella, más que gustosa, le permitía llevar el ritmo del coro de los gemidos. Casi siempre era la ejecutiva quien terminaba pidiendo algo ante la mirada dadivosa de sus conquistas, algo que a veces podía cansar. Hoy parecía que no tenía que pedir que le devolvieran las caricias porque se veía que la chica de rostro de ángel estaba más que dispuesta a ello.

-Me encanta ceder ante otras chicas – contestó con un beso en el escote de Azula – pero también quiero mi porción de poder.

-Pues demuéstrame que sabes hacer – sonrió burlona en respuesta.

La demanda no tardó en obtener la respuesta y la chica de las coletas comenzó a besar con imperiosa necesidad aquellos labios rojizos. Las lenguas de ambas danzaban y solo se detenían para tomar aire y evitar la asfixia, mientras la rodilla de Ty Lee frotaba el centro de Azula. La ejecutiva hubiera querido gemir pero era demasiado orgullosa para ceder tan rápido y contuvo sus deseos para que se esforzase más.

La pequeña lengua de la chica de la trenza surcó el cuello y el escote, haciendo que su respiración arritmíca hiciese impactar su aliento contra la caliente piel de la otra mujer. Una vez más abajo, atacó los pechos de Azula. Esas tetas suaves y firmes, eran unas colinas de suave y delicada piel que provocaban cada espasmo y gemido ronco de su dueña. Ty Lee se preocupó expresamente de tratar las aureolas y los pezones con insistencia, succionándolos y lamiéndolos con avidez. En aquel momento, unos dedos se colaron en el sexo de la ejecutiva quien dejó que sus instintos tomasen el control.

-Joder, que bueno – defeinitivamente tenía experiencia y era muy buena en esta clase de juegos.

-Gracias – agradecía.

Después extrajo los dedos, para suplicio de su acompañante, solo para lamer los mismos dedos que habían estado invadiendo el sexo de su acompañante. Eran casi como sabroso néctar para la joven de cabello pardo

Cada beso, cada lametón y cada mordisco, acompasaban su ritmo con el movimiento de los dedos en aquel interior dilatado, empapado y necesitado, de más de mucho más. Era un baile de emociones que la joven de cabello oscuro no podía controlar ni procesar de forma adecuada, descubriendo que por fin podía entender porque el cuerpo humano y la sexualidad era algo tan recurrente en el arte: porque no había nada más maravilloso que el placer que ella estaba experimentando.

Sosteniendo la cabeza aquella chica contra su pecho, enterrando sus dedos en aquella melena parda, Azula gimió y resopló cuando su cuerpo llegó al clímax y dejó de obedecerle. Aquella sensación, sorprendente, delirante y adictiva, hizo que cada musculo de su cuerpo se contrajese a cada espasmo al tiempo que en su cerebro.

Lentamente, aquella boca juguetona fue besando su cincelado vientre, dejándola notar aquellos generosos pechos contra su piel. Amaba la sensación de notar esos grandes pechos aplastandose contra sus muslos y notando aquellos pezones erectos contra su piel. Lentamente, con aquellos ojos prístinos mirando su ambarina mirada, pudo ver como el trayecto llegaba a su fin y Ty Lee se situaba entre sus piernas, guiñando un ojo en señal de complicidad, y con la lengua relamiendo sus labios ante la humedad goteante. Tenía un objetivo muy claro: su placer. Así que, cuando esa boca sensual atrapó su clítoris, succionando con avidez mientras la lengua y los dientes lo rozaban; Azula casi colapsa.

No pudo decir nada, solamente intenta gemir a duras penas. Cada vez que intentaba hacer o decir algo, la voluntariosa lengua de su cita giraba de una forma o con un ritmo que la desmantelaba y le quitaba el aliento. Era una maravilla y agradecía tener esa maravilla en su cama.

Su voz solo volvió cuando un torrente de estímulos llamado orgasmos llegó con la fuerza de una estampida. Una estampida provocada por una chica con un rostro tan dulce que no semejaba conocer la palabra 'clítoris'.

-Ha sido algo genial – afirmaba con la voz entrecortada, aun recuperándose.

-Gracias – contestó la responsable de aquel orgasmos, dándole un rápido y cariñoso beso en los labios.

-Sabías muy bien lo que hacías – afirmaba en voz alta.

-No he dicho que fuera una delicada y pura flor – bromeó, tumbándose al lado.

Acostumbrada a cazar, resultaba más que satisfactorio encontrarte con alguien que estaba en tu misma sintonia y que no ocultaba sus deseos, sobretodo porque eso ahorró mucho tiempo y le permitió disfrutar antes de aquella buena y gloriosa ración de sexo. Ahora mismo sabía que iba a dormir plácidamente para que después, si los ánimos eran los idóneos, repetir los orgasmos a la mañana a modo de despedida.

-Bien – afirmó la chica de cabello castaño, levantándose de la cama y mostrando sus exuberantes curvas.

-¿Vas al baño? – debía de admitir que aquel cuerpo era tan voluptuoso como hermoso.

-No – contestó la chica de rostro adorable – Me voy a casa.

Mientras la ejecutiva asimilaba lo que estaba escuchando pudo ver como la otra mujer buscaba sus bragas y se las ponía dando unos saltitos divertidos y ajustando la goma. Era como si esas caderas reclamasen estar vistiendo como la Eva bíblica.

-¿Marcharse?.

-Sí – comentaba sin preocupación, poniéndose el sujetador.

Aquello descolocó completamente a Azula. Era la primera vez que una de sus conquistas no la abrazaba para dormir y le hablaba cariñosamente. En lugar de algo así, esto parecía completamente irreal. Eran mujeres agobiantes que le hacían ver su supremacía por encima de cualquier hombre.

-¿Tan mala es mi compañía? – se mofó.

En realidad aquello era una artimaña para lograr saber el motivo sin preguntar directamente.

-No – contestó mientras se ponía su falda – Tu eres genial. A mi me gusta dormir en mi cama.

Aquello sonaba algo extraño pero había personas muy maniáticas.

-Esta cama es agradable.

-Prefiero mi almohada – sonrió – ¿Puedes pedirme un taxi?.

Azula se quedó sorprendida unos segundos hasta que reaccionó a la petición tomando el telefono de la habitación.

-Sí, claro – y marcó el número de recepción – ¿Recepción?

-Sí, buenas noches – habló el recepcionista.

-Quisiera un taxi, por favor.

-En dos minutos estará uno en la puerta.

-Muy amable. Buenas noches – y colgó antes de la despedida del hombre.

La chica de melena parda terminaba de adecentarse y mirarse en el espejo que había al lado del armario.

-Estará aquí en dos minutos – dijo la ejecutiva.

-Bien. Será mejor que vaya marchándome.

Azula estaba contenta de no tener que lidiar con las típicas retahílas de excusas que solía manejar pero algo no le acababa de convencer. Había algo extraño que no lograba captar y que la incomodaba. Decidió no hacerle caso a sus instintos.

-Ojala podamos vernos pronto – comenzaba a buscar su ropa interior.

-No te levantes – se acercó para darle un ultimo beso – Así te dejo durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Gracias – sonrió la mujer de mirada de fuego – ¿Te llamo para quedar otro día?.

-No lo sé – comentaba Ty Lee – Estoy ocupada y ya sabes, las aventuras de una noche son las que mejor se recuerdan.

-En eso tienes razón. Sin embargo, a veces esta bien repetir – sonreía burlonamente.

-Deja que solucione unos asuntos y te llamo yo – solventó.

-De acuerdo – no estaba muy segura de su contestación.

-Será mejor que me marche ya – se despidió con la mano – Gracias por la cena y el postre extra.

-De nada.

-Adiós – y se fue cerrando la puerta y apagando parte de las luces de la habitación.

Con un resoplido la ejecutiva cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, sonriendo ante la comodidad que le daba tener toda aquella cama solo para ella. Después de unos minutos, relajada luego del sexo, comenzó a hacer memoria de sus conquistas y catalogó a esta como la mejor.

Lo bueno de las grandes conquistas era no poder volver a conquistarlas de nuevo, algo que adoraba hacer, aunque en este caso era no volver a verla. No volver a verla porque era una mujer ocupada y Ty Lee también, aunque por lo que decía tenía un horario holgado. Ocupada con sus asuntos y compromisos, como el centro cívico y social. Atareada casi todos los días, pese a que eso era imposible.

-Mierda – exclamó la ejecutiva al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Ella siempre había usado esas excusas con sus conquistas. Excusas ridículas, simples y rápidas para no volver a llamar a nadie. Para marcharse de la vida de alguien con un buen recuerdo y sin quedar mal. Para eludir las réplicas y exigencias formales en base a las necesidades primordiales de su profesión.

-Mierda – decía en voz baja mientras se erguía de la cama casi anonadada – ¿Así es cómo se sienten?.

Por una vez experimentó lo que habían padecido sus presas porque esta sensación, esas disculpas y aquella despedida sonaban a lo mismo; un intento de dejar a una persona después de una noche.

-Ella ha pasado de mi – la habían ignorado y menospreciado por primera vez en su vida.

Dolía y mucho. Sobretodo en el orgullo. Hubiera querido gritar.

-Nadie pasa de mi – intentaba decirse a si misma.

Desgraciadamente para ella, esta vez sí.

 _Continuará_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Serie original propiedad de Nick

 **Capítulo 10**

La noche en el hotel no había tan agradable como esperaba. Era culpa de las sábanas o de la temperatura de la habitación, sino del hecho de que por primera vez en su vida había sido ninguneada por una de sus conquistas. No es que ella en realidad buscase envolverse alrededor de los brazos una chica para poder dormir, de hecho generalmente dormía mejor en su cama y sin compañía. Lo que le había quitado el sueño era el hecho de que una mujer se había opuesto a ella.

Azula pero la mujer consciente de su sensualidad, la cual solía levantar envidias entre muchas mujeres. Aquellos desprecios nada molestaban porque eran señales inequívocas de superioridad, haciendo que en sus labios apareciese una sonrisa de satisfacción. Era aquel encanto natural lo que hacía que los hombres volteas en al verla pasar y que las mujeres dudas en mano de aquello que siempre desearon. Sí, Azula amaba ser el motivo de experimentación sexual otra mujer.

Por lo General en todas sus aventuras la cosa terminaba con una despedida educada digna de esos caballeros de galante armadura que aparecían en los cuentos. Era cierto que llama son ocasión terminaba inventándose excusas para no quedar con sus conquistas, dejando ver que en realidad ella no quería forzar a nadie a elegir un camino que antes no hubieran deseado. Aquellas excusas educadas, unidas a un discurso que estaba acompañado de ramos de rosas, convertía una despedida desagradable en algo digno de una película de Hollywood. Sí, ella podría haber protagonizado alguna de esas películas donde al final de todo hay una despedida solemne, con un atardecer como marco y de un tema tocaba piano como banda sonora. Le encantaba verse como un amante que venía con el viento y con el viento se iba, dejando un recuerdo imperecedero en la memoria de quien había yacido en su cama.

Las películas de Hollywood podían tener un final trágico que envolvía es una preciosa historia de amor, pasión y aventura; pero a veces también tenían algún momento de auténtico terror. Con tantas mujeres como hubo en su vida, no todas iban a ser tan fáciles de encandilar con una despedida. En especial podrían a relatar la historia de una mujer que no solamente se había acabado costando con ella, sino que había dejado a su marido y estaba decidida a terminar en los brazos de Azula. Sin embargo, no es algo tan preocupante como cabría esperar. Una llamada a la policía, una charla para hacer entender a la chica que nunca estarían juntas, una preventiva orden de alejamiento y el recordarle a su marido que de saberse que su esposa lo iba a abandonar por una mujer sería el hazmerreír del club de golf. Esa fue la última vez que flirteo con una mujer casada. Las mujeres casadas podría traer problemas y ella no tenía ganas de complicarse la vida.

Ella una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma, independiente y como una gran experiencia en lo que aventuras de este estilo se refería. No le agradaba llamarlas aventuras sexuales porque consideraba que les regalaba una experiencia aún mayor que un noviazgo pero en un plazo muy corto. Si le preguntasen Azula ella definiría sus ejercicios de conquista como perfumes: hermosos, dulces, excitantes y en un frasco pequeño. Sin embargo, este perfume no le gustaba porque en realidad ella no se sentía como un adorno o una delicada fragancia, sino que se sentía despreciada por una joven que ningún momento se para pensar en la suerte que había tenido.

Aquí residía en todo momento el problema de Azula: su ego. El amor que tenía por ella misma era tan grande que no tomaba bien ningún tipo de desprecio hacia su persona y veía con malos ojos el hecho de que alguien no le mirase el tiempo que estaba pasando con ella. La ejecutiva se veía a ella misma como una de esas personas únicas que todo el mundo desea conocer. Podría sonar tremendamente egocéntrico y en realidad lo era. Desde pequeña, cuando comenzó a tener sus enfrentamientos en el instituto con todo el mundo para salir de la sombra de su popular Hermano, se repetía sí misma que ya especial y que nadie podría hacerle sombra nunca. Todo lo que había querido y se había propuesto, lo había logrado y muy pocas cosas a dia de hoy se le resistían. Pero hoy encontró una.

Allí estaba, saliendo del hotel con el ceño fruncido y el orgullo herido, aceptando el hecho de que en realidad alguien la había ignorado. Aquello no hubiera sido algo tan molesto si Ty Lee, su compañera aquella noche, no hubiera sido como sus postres que esperas con tanta ansia al finalizar la cena en un restaurante. En los dulces que se muestran tan hermosos que semejan irreales y que, cuando por fin te lo sirven en un plato exquisitamente decorado, saben incluso mejor de lo que hubieras esperado en tus mayores fantasías. Desde la tersura de aquellos muslos, hasta el sabor de la piel de aquellos generosos senos, todo era mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Los besos, las caricias, los juegos, los sonidos, los gemidos; todo había sido perfecto. Era por ello que en realidad detestaba el hecho de haber sido despreciada sin ni tan siquiera que Ty Lee se inventase mejor excusa que aquellas estúpidas justificaciones.

-Despreciarme a mi – mascullaba mientras esperaba chófer.

Lo normal en aquellos casos hubiera sido ignorarlo y aceptar que había recibido una dosis de su propia medicina. En el fondo sabía que la serpiente había sufrido su propio veneno y era aquello lo que más le dolía. Una mujer como ella jamás se hubiera pensado que aquello pudiera ser tan humillante, sobre todo porque jamás pensó que esto pudiera verse de una forma tan malsana.

Intentando recuperar la compostura, observó la hora su reloj de muñeca. Tenía tiempo de sobra para enfriar sus ánimos antes de ir a trabajar. Sí, a veces era bastante temperamental pero había prendido hacía mucho que sino te imponías de alguna forma, ya sea mediante una lengua mordaz o una actitud dominante, nadie te tomaba en serio en un lugar tan competitivo como su empresa. Las historias que narraban que las grandes industrias todos se comportaban como tiburones eran ciertas, pero ella no era tan tonta como para mojarse y prefería ser una pantera que esperaba pacientemente a su presa.

Por fortuna para ella no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que un sedán negro de alta gama se detuvo a su altura. El chófer del servicio tomó su maleta y le dio los buenos días, sólo teniendo una leve sonrisa de aprobación de de la ejecutiva. La mujer de ojos ambarinos se sentó en el asiento trasero sin prestar mucha atención a nada en particular y esperando que el chófer ocupará su lugar.

El viaje hacia su domicilio le había hecho recordar la buena noche que había pasado y la compañía que había tenido. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de habe fugado con alguien tan sobresaliente y no poder repetir la diversión. Ella no era una mujer muy golosa, a excepción del sexo. No importaba afirmar que le gustaba tener sexo y que lo disfrutaba como quien disfruta un dulce o un buen vino. Por tanto, era difícil renunciar a un vino de gran reserva después de tomar un sorbo y eso era lo que había pasado aquella noche; aunque su caso la hicieron renunciar. Otra persona hubiera intentado tomar las riendas de la situación, pero ella en realidad era bastante testaruda como para aceptar el hecho de someter su voluntad a la de otra persona. Sólo admitía la sumisión cuando está el impuesta en lo laboral. Por muy idiotas que le pudieran parecer alguno de sus superiores, prefería callar y ser tomada como alguien respetuosa a gritarles en la cara que eran una pandilla de patéticos fósiles que se mantenían en su puesto mediante influencias y no mediante meritocracia. Incluso ella sabía que decir algo así estaría despedida antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Intentando ignorar aquellos hechos, simplemente se recostó un disfrutando de la sensación que daba el cuero del asientos de aquel lujoso sedán y escuchaba las noticias por la radio del vehículo. El centro exhibía su ritmo bullicioso desde muy temprano y ella agradecía haberse dado el lujo de pedir un servicio de vehículo y no han de estar cargando con la maleta todo el trayecto. Ella nunca había prendido conducir porque en realidad detestaba el mundo del motor. Estar pendiente de no chocar, de no atropellar a algún viandante estúpido, de de los semáforos y las señales; era algo que le provocaba ardor de estómago de pensarlo. Azula siempre había estado centrada en su trabajo, antes de su sus estudios, y siempre había visto el hecho de conducir en una ciudad tan bulliciosa algo innecesario.

Queriendo olvidar todo aquello se puso a rebuscar en su móvil los últimos mails y anuncios de la empresa, para evitar llevarse una sorpresa desagradable cuando llegas al trabajo. Aquí se presentó el acierto de revisar en todo momento su mail de trabajo. En un mensaje le pedían si podía asistir a una reunión para analizar los pormenores del proyecto que iban a presentar en breves.

Aquella petición le molestó bastante. Su superior directo había dejado que otro se llevase los laureles de la gloria y ella no estaba conforme con la decisión de respetar la jerarquía o la edad. Los leones viejos sucumben ante los jóvenes, y ella estaba ahi para adueñarse de toda la sábana. Pese a todo tenía que ser una persona astuta y no ignorar dicha petición para que aquello no supusiera un escollo un su éxito. Simplemente se limitó a confirmar su asistencia y confirmó que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar.

Cuando fue a revisar el terminal para sus citas con señoritas en seguida destacó el mensaje que había recibido de la chica se había pasado la noche con ella.

 _Buenos días. Espero que hayas dormido bien. Un abrazo – Ty Lee_

Tentada a ignorarla y a mantener su orgullo intacto, la ejecutiva hacia repiquetear los dedos contra el terminal, indecisa entre qué hacer o decir. Por un lado, su orgullo, y por otro lado, el mejor sexo que recordaba.

"No voy a dejar que me humilles, pero tampoco voy a ser maleducada", pensaba para sí misma Azula. No le valió de nada ser desagradable y lo que debía hacer era hablar en monosílabos y hacerse de rogar, táctica que ya había usado en más de una ocasión.

 _Muy bien, gracias. – Azula._

Confiada en que aquella respuesta seca haría temblar a aquella chica de hermosos ojos y pecaminosas caderas, se limitó a exhibir su sonrisa felina. Lo bueno de ser una mujer que le gustaban las mujeres, es que sabía que muchas de ellas tenían ese sexto sentido que las alertaba de cuando alguien estaba molesta con ellas. Lo bueno y lo malo de ciertas mujeres era esa capacidad de percibir los detalles más ínfimos en los hechos más comunes.

Rapidamente subió las blancas escalinatas de su casa y abrió la puerta principal. Había dejado todo preparado para tomar su maletín y poner rumbo al trabajo. Necesitaba ahorrar tiempo debido a que el chófer le estaba esperando para llevarla al trabajo. No es que el distrito financiero quedase muy lejos, pero a veces le agradaba dar es un capricho que le evitarse sufrir los tumultos de las horas puntas. Además, siempre coincidía con Ty Lee en el metro y era mejor intentar no verse justo después de aquella noche. Puede que fuera su orgullo o su placer por esa clase de juegos, pero estaba decidida hacer que aquella chica de piel perfecta volviese arrastrándose por ella.

No debía de preocuparse por su ropa o cómo iba vestida. No tener que preocuparse por ceder el baño a otra chica, algo muy común en sus primeras noches de hotel con una nueva conquista, le había permitido poder prepararse tranquilamente. Un traje cruzado de chaqueta negro, una camisa blanca levemente abierta, unas perlas para decorar su cuello, el cabello recogido para dar un aire de mayor profesionalidad y su amado pintalabios rojo.

Revisó su maletín una vez más para asegurarse de que nada se le olvida se se le olvidase. Solía revisar las cosas varias veces simplemente para prevenir cualquier posible despiste. Una auténtica profesional no sólo se destacaba en el ámbito laboral, sino también cuidando los pequeños detalles fuera de este. Ese solía decirle a su Hermano cuando a este se le olvidaba algo en casa. De hecho, ocultaban esas anécdotas en las cenas familiares para evitar que Azula presumiese de su intachable método de trabajo.

Volví al automóvil e indicó la ruta hacia su trabajo, al tiempo que revisaba el proyecto. Había gastado muchas horas de su tiempo en ese proyecto, esperando que le abriese las llaves a un meteórico ascenso, pero dichas previsiones no valieron para nada. No, Roku prefirió ofrecerle a Zhao el realizar una presentación conjunta y quitarle el mérito a ella. Siempre eran los dinosaurios los que intentaban perpetuarse en este mundo, sin darse cuenta de que ya les había llegado la extinción.

Al bajar del automóvil se topó con su lugar de trabajo; La Torre 35. Uno de los rascacielos más imponentes de la ciudad que se alzaba como un gigante de metal y cristal que cortaba las luces del cielo matutino. Allí se agolpaban casi un centenar de personas para entrar en el edificio a su jornada laboral. Muchos de los que allí estaban eran conocidos de Azula; compañeros de trabajo y otras personas que simplemente veía todos los días entrando a trabajar. Ella sólo se centraba en las personas con las que solía trabajar directamente y en todos los sectores relacionados con su trabajo; dejando muy claro que no tenía un gran interés en construir relaciones fuera de las profesionales.

En el ascensor, una estancia amplia de aluminio y cristal, con luces de neón y botones iluminados, la joven de mirada se colocaba verificaba que estuviera bien colocada la chaqueta.

Una enorme cantidad de gente que subía en todos los ascensores, dándose los buenos días y quedándose en silencio justo después. Azula simplemente saludaba con la cabeza y murmuraba algo en voz baja, haciendo que la otra persona dudase de sí le habían correspondido el saludo uno. Aquella en una buena forma de evitar charlas que no llevaría nada.

Antes de que el ascensor la llevase a su oficina, volvió a mirar dos veces el reloj. Por fortuna visitas ante ese tiempo y podía respirar tranquila. Cuando el timbre anunciaba su planta salió del elevador maldiciendo a quien se había olvidado de asearse o usar algo de colonia.

"Ni en un lugar así te libras de algún indeseable con fobia Al agua y al jabón", pensó mientras saludaba levemente con la mano todo la gente que le daba los buenos días. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie hasta llegar a su despacho. Sin embargo sus deseos se vería truncado cuando a su vera aparición con un café Sokka.

-Buenos días – saludó el hombre con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Déjame en paz – contestó ella – Ni siquiera he llegado a mi despacho.

-Abandona estas costumbres tan raras que tienes.

-¿Le has dado un sorbo? – preguntó señalando el café.

-No.

Tomó el café de la mano de su compañero y le dio un sorbo. Por las mañanas no le importaba si el café lleva mucho poco azúcar, solamente quería despertar.

-¡Eh! – se quejó su compañero

-Gracias – ignoró el llanto infantil del hombre – Ya te invitaré a otro café.

-Mejor a un té.

-Trato hecho – dijo sin prestarle atención.

Sokka era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo en el trabajo. No solían prodigarse mucho en extensas charlas, pero solían hablar bastante de aspectos que Azula no consideraba importantes; como cine o mujeres. De hecho este último era el tema predilecto de su compañero desde que un día, en una cena de empresa, Azula usó sus artes para ayudar a aquel pazguato a conquistar a una de las recepcionistas. A decir verdad, para ella había sido un reto fácil. La recepcionista quería algo de acción aquella noche y Azula movió algunos hilos para tocar los acordes pertinentes.

Pudiera parecer que la ejecutiva en el fondo tenía un corazón, pero es que necesitaba distraer a la recepcionista. La chica había traído su Hermana, que estaba de visita en la ciudad, y la mujer de ojos como el fuego se había transformado en pantera para sumar aquella hermosa pueblerina a su lista de conquistas.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué hay tanto revuelo?.

-¿No te lo ha dicho Roku? – el hombre parecía sorprendido – Tenemos que explicar y definir mejor nuestro proyecto al grupo de Zhao para la presentación.

-Genial – contestó en un tono visiblemente sarcástico – Lo que siempre he deseado.

-Antes de que te quejes tengo que decirte que nosotros podríamos organizar el proyecto paralelo que estaban desarrollando.

Aquella elevan to la curiosidad de la ejecutiva. Sabía perfectamente que el grupo de Zhao el de numeroso y solían llevar a cabo desarrollos bastante importantes. El grupo de Roku era algo más modesto, mientras que el grupo de Zhao estaba conformado por veteranos que ya conocían los entresijos de la empresa. Por tanto, no sería ilógico pensar que ellos podían estar desarrollando algo verdaderamente interesante que, en las astutas manos de Azula, fungiese como su autopista hacia el éxito.

-Eso me gusta – afirmó – Me has dado la primera buena noticia en todo el día.

-¿No habías ido con una chica? – preguntó él.

Aquellas de deducción tan sorpresivamente acertada hizo que Azula alzas una ceja extrañada de que alguien como él pudiera llegar a una conclusión tan correcta. Sokka no era precisamente el paradigma de la perspicacia.

-Es que ayer dejaste libre tu agenda y no hiciste horas extra – señaló – Eso sólo haces cuando tienes una cita.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.

-Porque al día siguiente estas de mejor humor y atiendes otro móvil.

"Podría ser que en algún momento del día Sokka se hubiera dado un golpe contra algo y se hubiera vuelto de repente inteligente", Azula comenzó a pensar en los motivos de tales actos, "O podría estar poseído por Conan Doyle".

No queriendo prestar atención a dicha pregunta abrió la puerta de su despacho y se aproximó a dejar su maletín sobre la mesa de madera oscura. El despacho era pequeña, con una mesa de color blanco y dos sillas a juego. Su asiento era un cómodo asiento acolchado hecho de cuero negro. Las paredes blancas contrastaban con las estanterías y dos archivadores negros que le daban un aire sobre minimalista al despacho. En la estantería se exhibían sus diplomas y alguna planta de interior. En la mesa solamente se hallaban un reloj y dos marcos de fotografía: uno de la familia de su Hermano y otro con su madre.

-¿Y bien? – justo detrás de ellas había colado su compañero – ¿Cómo fue?.

-Bien – en realidad si fue bien pero tenía que asimilar ciertos hechos.

-Pues éstas malhumorada.

-Tal vez se deba a que tengo una reunión no pronosticada y que no ha podido preparar porque ni sabía que tener dicha reunión el – dijo en un tono condescendiente.

-Bueno – Sokka se dirigía hacia la puerta – Tienes treinta minutos hasta la reunión.

-Ya lo sé – bufó.

Cuando su compañero cerró la puerta ella bordeó la mesa y se dejó caer en su asiento, intentando controlar su estado de ánimo. Tenía que centrarse y los había pero detestaba no haber podido preparar nada para la reunión. Lo único que haría sería entregar los documentos y explicar la planificación que llevaron a cabo, con la esperanza de que el siguiente proyecto que les adjudicasen fuera lo suficientemente interesante e importante como para hacer que diera el gran salto.

Pinza su tabique nasal con sus dedos y masajeó lentamente la zona, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y compartía un dolor de cabeza matutino. No soportaba que nada se fuera de la agenda y odiaba carecer del control de la situación.

En aquel momento, el terminar que tenía reservado para sus citas sonó. Era evidente quién había enviado el mensaje porque en muy pocas chicas volvían a llamarla después de la despedida. Con una sonrisa desbloquear la pantalla esperando un comentario preocupado. Ella quería forzar así una situación de ventaja, pero no creía lo que estaba leyendo.

 _Me alegro. Fue un placer. Estuvo .- Ty Lee_

En un segundo desaparecido la muerte de suficiencia del rostro de la ejecutiva. No que pensar sobre lo que acababa de leer. Por una parte, pudiera ser que una mujer como Ty Lee no se comporta separó nada como el resto de mujeres y estuviese encerrado en su mundo de con globos y flores. Por otro lado, pudiera ser que educadamente se estaba despidiendo y dando por zanjada aquella pequeña aventura.

La segunda posibilidad incomodaba aún más a Azula. Ella era una mujer importante que tenía más de lo que muchas desearían. Le parece ilógico que una chica pudiera ser tan fría con ella.

-Será maldita – gruñó, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y arrojando allí el terminal reservado para citas.

Si aquella chica quería ignorar a Azula, al menos está reclamaría una despedida formal. No iba a rendirse sin luchar y sin intentar una vez más disfrutar que aquella piel.

 **Continuará**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El resto del día había sido marcado por la pesadez de una reunión de tales magnitudes que había sido organizada sin previo aviso. Ya era bastante molesto para Azula saber que tendría que subordinar su opinión a la de su encargado de grupo y entregar el fruto de su esfuerzo a otro, pero ahora se encontraba en la tesitura de tener que informar a ese mismo grupo sobre sus avances. Cualquiera diría que esto era algo obligatorio, teniendo en cuenta que se estaba priorizando la importancia, experiencia y veteranía del grupo nivel empresarial y no personal, pero para ella esas eran excusas propias de un ladrón que se miente a sí mismos para poder conciliar el sueño. Horas de trabajo robadas al sueño, para que al final alguien camina se por encima de lo que ella había construido; una construcción que sabía era perfecta. Eso era una de las cosas que más le incomodaban.  
El resto de cosas, por empezar enumerarlas, que la molestaban, eran bastante variadas ese día. El hecho de que Roku aceptase la situación, incluso ofreciéndose para ajustar los horarios de las reuniones, comenzaba a crispar a Azula. La ejecutiva aceptó a regañadientes su posición en este escenario tan desfavorable, pero consideraba que someter toda su agenda a las necesidades de un proyecto que no iba a llevar su autoría, el algo que rozaba el insulto. Ella había logrado su puesto por su eficacia y no por dejarse avasallar, algo que parecía ser el deporte preferido de su jefe. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos acristalados de la zona de reuniones, pensaba de qué manera podría planear una artimaña para desacreditar al grupo Zhao y volcar la balanza a su favor. No, no iba a rendirse, se repetía a sí misma mientras daba grandes zancadas, haciendo resonar sus tacones con vehemencia.  
"Podría hacer que los números lo cuadrasen y ellos se estampas en con el balance de beneficios escuálido que obtendrían", maquinaba al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa ladina en aquellos labios vermellones, " o podría no incurrir cierta información de mercadotecnia y transporte. Seguro que más de uno se vería con el agua al cuello y nos habría que hacer. Sin duda, ese sería mi momento para presentarme a escena y lograr los laureles para mí".  
Sí, a Azula le importa bien poco el futuro de una persona si consideraba que le había afrentado. No disfrutaba con el hecho de privaron a personas de su empleo, pero tampoco iba ceder ante una retahíla de demandas estúpidas por parte de alguien que acaba de recibir un proyecto tan avanzado. Es difícil de una labor así era el comienzo que ella ya había logrado solventar, además de todos los problemas iniciales que había sorteado a medida que iban apareciendo. Todo aquello, en manos de otro, y ella, sin nada. Definitivamente no le importaba si todo el maldito grupo Zhao terminaba despedido y buscando empleos de mozo de almacén.  
No obstante, cuando observó a su jefe, el señor Roku, esperando al lado de Sokka, tuvo que aflojar el filo de su sonrisa e intentar relajar su ceño fruncido. Sabía perfectamente que era la única que pensaba de un modo tan extremista, del mismo modo que sabía que no podía hacer todo lo que estaba maquinando debido a que sería su suicidio laboral. Sin duda alguna, Roku revisaría todo el contenido del proyecto una vez fuera entregado y eso le imposibilitaba el poder llevar a cabo su venganza planeada.  
-Buenas tardes, señor Roku – saludó con un tono delicado que ocultaba y dagas en cada sílaba.  
-Buenas tardes, Azula – sonrió el nombre de cabello canoso y barba igual de blanquecina – Confío en que no estés planeando llevar a cabo ningún tipo de reprimenda. Todos estamos en el mismo barco.  
Intentando que no se notase la sorpresa, la ejecutiva apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro para fingir naturalidad. A veces pensaba que ese viejo zorro tenía poderes.  
-Por supuesto que no – mintió descaradamente. Había estado maquinando una venganza durante gran parte de la mañana – Somos todos profesionales y empleados.  
A continuación, casi de forma clerical, alzó el dedo al aire y moviéndolo al compás de cada sílaba, pronunció ese lema manirroto que siempre decía:  
-Todos somos parte del mismo equipo.  
Sí, el señor Roku era una persona que tenía anclado hasta el tuetáno a la empresa. Era un hombre empresa, casi una representación andante de la ideología de empleado modelo que cree más en el valor de la compañía que en el suyo propio. Ella y él eran dos polos opuestos: la fuerza de las individualidades para reforzar el conjunto, frente al sacrificio personal en detrimento de la mayoria. Antagonistas que debían trabajar juntos. El problema era que Azula estaba subordinada a la visión de su jefe, aunque no compartiese ninguno de sus puntos en común.  
-Es lo que siempre dice – Sokka reafirmaba lo que decía su superior, sonriendo burlonamente a su compañera.  
"Besa culos", pensó la joven de cabello oscuro y ojos de fuego, procurando que lo que estaba pensando no se exteriorizase demasiado.  
Sokka era el claro ejemplo de conformista. Una persona que estaba cómoda con su situación y que no anhelaba más. A todos los comentarios de ambición que hacía Azula en voz alta, le llegaba la respuesta: Yo estoy bien como estoy. Él estaba contento con su vida y el lugar en el gigantesco organigrama de aquel mastodonte empresarial. No quería ser un león, se conformaba con ser un súbdito y eso, a medida, traía consigo el enfrentamiento entre ambos.  
-Por supuesto que siempre lo dice – Azula esbozó una falsa sonrisa, presumiendo de sus perfectos y perlados dientes.  
-Es una gran enseñanza – matizó su compañero.  
Ella hubiera querido arrojarle algo, como siempre hacia, pero también entendía su posición. Sokka no había sido muy afortunado en su vida y el hecho de tener un empleo estable le daba relativa seguridad. El hombre de ojos azules se conformaría con ocupar, en unos años, el puesto de Roku, algo que Azula veía muy por debajo de lo que merecía. Ella no era tan estrecha de miras y confiaba en lograr un ascenso que estuviera a su nivel.  
-Bueno, ¿entramos ya? – iba a ser profesional y no zancadillear a nadie, pero eso no significaba que quería asistir a una charla motivacional que terminaría provocándole vergüenza ajena.  
-Por supuesto. Tenemos que tener todo preparado para cuando lleguen – y lo dijo así porque eran los primeros en llegar.  
Entre las ocurrencias de Roku había estado la de hacer a sus pupilos llegar con una hora de antelación para preparar la reunión con calma y que pudieran ofrecerles toda la información posible a sus compañeros.  
Al entrar en aquella sala de juntas, Azula sintió el desanimo de ver todo su esfuerzo subordinado a unos intereses que no se correspondían con los suyos, pero debía de guardar silencio. A lo largo de la mesa de caoba que presidía la sala, todo el grupo fue dejando copias de los informes preliminares que iban a presentar. Sí, ellos habían imprimido toda la información de antemano. No, no usaban las PDA porque para Roku aquello era algo impersonal que no mostraba el cuidado por los detalles. No importaba que luego los informes se compartieran via mail, él exigía una copia impresa de los informes pertinentes.  
En un mundo cada vez más digital, Roku era casi una especie en extinción que se aferraba a tradiciones que nadie realizaba. Él era un caballero, esclavo de los modales, victima de la educación, y leal seguidor de la filosofía empresarial. No importaba que a veces sus subalternos lo considerasen un dinosaurio, ninguno de los dos podía decir nada malo de su jefe, salvo el hecho de que se había acomodado a un puesto, convirtiéndose en un león sin colmillos.  
Sokka se afanaba por ordenar los informes impresos y Azula revisaba su teléfono, cuando desde en fondo del pasillo se pudo distinguir al grupo de Zhao llegando. Allí estaba quien se iba a hacer cargo de meses de esfuerzo que no le pertenecían y los iba a tomar como suyos; provocando con ello que el semblante formal de la ejecutiva se convirtiese por unos segundos en una mueca de terrible desagrado de la que, por fortuna para ella, nadie se percató.  
Detrás de Zhao, sus palmeros – un grupo de serviciales subordinados con una ambición que llegaba al canibalismo laboral. En algunas cosas, similares a Azula; en otras cosas, personas que incluso la desagradaban a ella. Roku premiaba el trabajo en equipo y la interactuación correcta, logrando una dinámica correcta dentro del grupo y con el resto del personal. En cambio, fomentaba la competitividad dentro de su grupo, priorizando los resultados por encima de todo. El fin podía justificar algunas cosas, pero incluso la mismíma Azula sabía que no lo justificaba todo.  
Exhibiendo una sonrisa embustera, Zhao le ofreció la mano a Roku quien, sin dudarlo, la estrechó con una mirada conciliadora.  
-Buenas tardes, Roku – seguía mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Dentadura que Azula hubiera querido partir de un puñetazo.  
-Buenas tardes, Zhao. Hemos preparado todo para ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes y mostraros el proyecto desde todas las perspectivas – siemrpe tan servicial, incluso con quien le intentaba clavar una daga envenenada.  
-Entiendo. Sentaos – ordenó a sus subalternos.  
Con comodidad se permitió el el lujo de abrirse la chaqueta de aquel lujoso traje azul oscuro y sentarse en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la salida, reclinando levemente el respaldo. Era casi como si no le importase la presentación y esperase a que le pusieran una película.  
-Por cierto, me gustaría discutir nuestra parte en el proyecto. Nosotros debemos encarganos ahora de otra rama del proyecto y tenemos que concretarla contigo – el jefe de Azula se mostraba confiado, atusando su poblada barba gris.  
-Claro, lo que quieras.  
-Bien, quiero la parte de logísitica y comunicación del proyecto Asu-Sen  
La mandíbula de Azula se descolgó ante aquel comentario. Ese proyecto no solo era tremendamente importante, sino que estaba directamente relacionada con ember Holding. Era la parte que todos hubieran querido y ahora era suya. Era la oportunidad de ser reconocidos, no solo en Em-Con, sino en toda la organización.  
-Pero, pero, pero – Zhao intentaba encontrar una excusa para no incluir al grupo de Roku en su nueva planificación, sin éxito alguno.  
-Tranquilo, ya avise al jefe de sección para informarle que nos ocuparemos de esa parte tan crucial del proyecto Asu-Sen – Roku no permitío ni tan siquiera el derecho a réplica – Nos ofrecimos a hacer la presentación conjunta y ustedes a incluirnos en algún proyecto futuro. Estuve pensando cual era el proyecto más pesado y deduje que el ASu-Sen. Creyendo firmemente que necesitarían ayuda, llamé a los jefes y pensaron que sería una gran idea que nos encargasemos de esa sección del proyecto.  
Azula disimuló a duras penas una sonrisa victoriosa al escuchar lo que acababa de oir. Su jefe, aquel hombre de cabello canoso que bien hubiera pasado por un Santa Claus actualizado al nuevo milenio, había logrado colocar a su grupo en una posición ventajosa y había obtenido la asignación que todo el mundo quería, sobre todo ella. Aquello era su especialidad y un impulso sin parangón a sus posibilidades de ascenso, y era tal su alegría que pensó en abrazarlo.  
-Bueno, supongo que esta bien – resoplaba Zhao, aturdido por el hecho de que había sido estafado de una forma tan sútil que aun estaba intentando asimilar lo que había pasado.  
En menos de un minuto, el grupo de Zhao, que había entrado creyéndose en una situación de poder e importancia, había visto como otra persona se colaba en su fiesta sin invitación. Ahora, Roku y los suyos estaban en el centro de la acción y Azula se moría de ganas de demostrar su valía.  
El resto de la reunión transcurrió sin incidentes. Por una parte, Roku y su equipo expusieron su parte con la mayor profesionalida posible, incluso Azula vigiló de no olvidarse de ningún punto en su exposición. Por otro lado, el resto de los asistentes se limitaron a tomar apuntes en sus PDA y, de vez en cuando, hojear los documentos impresos, casi sorprendidos de las arcaicas costumbres del grupo que exponía sus avances.  
Después de dos horas de exposición y una más para concretar responsabilidades, por fin se dio por concluída la reunión. Zhao y los suyos tomaron los documentos y se fueron, mientras que Roku, Sokka y Azula se despedían de ellos y recogían el lugar. La ejecutiva de ojos ambarinos estaba exaltante después de lo ocurrido y durante un segundo pensó en saltar de alegría, pero se contuvo para seguir mostrando su faceta fría y profesional.  
-Estoy completamente seguro de que querrán aprovechar la oportunidad que el proyecto Asu-Sen nos brinda. Confio en que juntos logremos solventar cualquier inconveniente surgido – Roku hablaba tranquilamente, como si no le diera importancia a tal hecho – Recuerden, por favor, que debemos dar el mejor de nuestros esfuerzos.  
-Lo haremos, señor. No lo dude – afirmó Sokka, golpeándose en el pecho e intentando presumir de una hombría que brillaba por su ausencia.  
-Por supuesto que lo lograremos – en el tono de Azula se atisbaba las ansías de comenzar – No vamos a desmerecer lo que acaba de pasar.  
-Simplemente ha sido una muestra de perspicacia y un poco de avaricia. Aunque estoy bien en mi puesto me gusta mostrar que puedo hacer mucho más de lo que la gente cree – sonrió su jefe, convencido de haber dado una lección a sus púpilos – Por ahora, descansen y nos veremos mañana.  
Dicho esto, el hombre giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala. Debido a la puerta acristalada, Azula tuvo que esperar a que su jefe fuera rumbo al ascensor para soltarse y empezar a gesticular con las manos mientras celebraba lo ocurrido.  
-Sí. Camino al éxito, allá voy.  
-Parece que la jugada de Roku te ha quitado el mal humor – Sokka se sentó en una butaca, reclinándose con actitud triunfante.  
-Hubiera pensado en besar esa barba de no ser lesbiana. Además, eso me recuerda una cosa.  
-¿Cúal?.  
-Voy a ver a una chica – y sin decir nada más, salió de la sala sin esperar a su compañero, quien seguramente iba a ralentizarla y eso era algo que no podía permitir


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Montesco , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

 **Capítulo 12**

Ty Lee le había dicho donde trabajaba a Azula, incluso le había hablado de sus horarios en el centro cívico y le había mandado imágenes de su día a día. Ella sabía donde iba a estar aquella hada convertida en mujer y estaba decidida a ajustar cuentas.

Azula llegó a su despacho, ignorando los sonidos clásicos de su oficina a ultima hora, y posó el maletín en su mesa. Hoy iba a hacer algo que nunca más había hecho en su vida: ir a por una segunda oportunidad. Segunda oportunidad porque, aunque ella no era una mujer que mendigase algo semejante, odiaba el hecho de sentir que había perdido la partida y el dominio de la situación. Una persona tan obsesionada con el control como ella había recibido un golpe a su orgullo y quería resarcirse, demostrando a su propio ego que aun tenía ese _savour faire_ que tanto le había dado.

Resoplando después de aquel duro día, la ejecutiva se sentó en su silla, acunándose con el vaivén que provocaba ella misma y pensando como abordar la situación. Quería parecer interesada pero no desesperada, accesible pero no necesitada, cercana pero no agobiante; siendo todo un cúmulo mayor de tonterías que se le ocurrían a cada segundo que pasaba. Queriendo olvidar todas las pautas que se estaba dando a sí misma, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, esperando varios segundos a que la manecilla de los segundos completase su camino hasta marcar el inicio de un nuevo minuto. Tenía muchas manías, costumbres desmedidas que rozaban lo obsesivo y una de ellas era que debía mirar al segundero varias veces para confirmar la hora, casi como si Cronos fuera a adelantar el tiempo sin previo aviso. Era muy quisquillosa con ciertas cosas en su día a día y hoy era un día especialmente extraño.

Con un profundo resoplido, Azula intentó calmar su animo y pensar un plan de acción que llevar a cabo. Abrió el cajón donde había arrojado el terminal que usaba para sus conquistas amorosas con la esperanza de encontrarse una retahíla de ruegos y peticiones sugerentes de Ty Lee, similar a lo que ya le había pasado con otras muchas chicas, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera un mensaje anteriormente. Revisó la ultima vez en la que la otra chica había estado conectada y su perfil de mensajería marcaba que habían pasado veinte minutos. En casi toda una jornada laboral no había tenido noticias de ella y eso lograba incomodarla. No era que Azula fuera una mujer desocupada pero sentía que la estaban ignorando y eso la incomodaba más que el hecho de ser interrumpida con mensajes, lo cual ya era grave.

Era hora de cambiar de plan, pero la pregunta era mucho más compleja de lo que cabía esperar: ¿Cual era el plan?. Sí, estaba completamente desubicada con respecto al resto de sus citas pero eso era tan novedoso como estimulante.

-Situaciones excepcionales requieren de medidas igual de excepcionales – dijo en voz alta para animarse a sí misma.

Volviendo a mirar su reloj comenzó a rebuscar en los mensajes que se habían estado mandando durante semanas. Había algo que le había llamado la atención y quería corroborarlo. Ty Lee siempre le enviaba un mensaje cuando terminaban las actividades en el centro cívico, mostrando todo lo que aún tenía que limpiar una vez los pequeños renacuajos se iban. Siempre se reía con algún dibujo o incidente que habían provocado a lo largo del día y siempre terminaba el mensaje con un emoticon sonriente, de esos que Azula tanto detestaba.

-Si me voy ahora llegaré a tiempo – refunfuñaba la ejecutiva, al confirmar su hipótesis y volver a comprobar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Por un segundo se había sentido como Sherlock Holmes, llegando a deducir una pista crucial para el caso: el caso de la joven que ignora a la marquesa. Sí, buen título.

Por fin certificó que la hora en la que Ty Lee emitía ese mensaje era más o menos la misma y que aun faltaban cuarenta minutos para que se cumpliese la hora y le enviase un nuevo mensaje, si es que lo hacía. En definitiva, era más que probable que aquella pequeña chica estuviera en el centro cívico dando clases en estos momentos, siendo la mejor opción que Azula tenía. Sin pensar en la imagen que daba, a medio camino entre loca y desesperada, la ejecutiva sacó un pequeño set de maquillaje y un espejo para acicalarse. Había sido un día duro y quería retocar un poco sus labios antes de salir a por ella, dando la mejor de las imágenes posibles.

-Nada sujeto al azar – se arengaba al tiempo que terminaba de perfilar sus labios. Ella estaba acostumbrada a impresionar con su porte, su físico y su actitud; cualidades a las que aquella pequeña hada de cabello castaño parecía inmune.

Luego de comprobar por ultima vez su rostro en el pequeño espejo, lo guardó y llamó para pedir un automóvil que la recogiese en la puerta de la oficina. Tenía el resto del día libre, al menos hasta que comenzasen a repartir las labores de los proyectos, y quería tener una charla con aquella joven de de piel sedosa. El maletín cerrado, su traje impoluto, su pintalabios perfectamente perfilados y unas gotas finales de perfume; estaba lista para lo que se avecinaba.

En el ascensor, un cubículo de aluminio y cristal donde ahora todos se apretaban para poder huir de alli, ir a un pub y pedir una cerveza, Azula se topó con uno de los palmeros de Zhao. El hombre se había aflojado la corbata y tensaba la mandíbula, sin duda Zhao tenía algo que ver en esa rostro molesto. El hombre se fijo en ella y no le dijo nada, limitándose a lanzarle miradas cargadas de bilis y desprecio. Ella sonrió al percartarse de las miradas porque demostraban la realidad de una victoria que había sido lograda sin disparar una bala, firmar una acuerdo, o contratar a un sicario. Sí, adoraba sentirse superior al resto porque ella sabía que lo era y por una vez ese sentimiento provenía de algo hecho por Roku, así que más valía agradecérselo en silencio mientras descendía el elevador.

Ya en recepción, decidió apurar el paso para no darle al conductor del vehículo que había pedido un dinero extra simplemente por esperar. Salió del edificio a paso lígero, despidiéndose con un simple gesto de la mano de la gente de recepción y de los miembros de seguridad.

-Azula – De repente Sokka apareció a su lado – ¿Vas a la parada del metro?.

A veces Sokka y ella esperaban juntos el metro, quejándose de lo laboral o poniendo apodos raros a alguien. No era que fueran amigos pero tenían cierta camaradería.

-No, pueblerino. Hoy tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-¿Has quedado ya con ella? – su sutileza brillaba por su ausencia y el hecho de hacer esa pregunta a viva voz era buen ejemplo de ello.

-No, idiota – mintió descaradamente – Tengo que hacer ciertos asuntos personales.

Ella había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que para que una mentira fuera creíble debía ser dicha con tranquilidad y sin darle importancia. Además, no iba a contarle nada de su vida personal a su compañero de trabajo y él ya tendría que estar bastante agredecido por saber que su compañera de trabajo tenía un hermano.

El rostro del varón se oscureció y se acercó a la ejecutiva, portando una mueca entre la duda y la preocupación. Azula alzó una ceja, extrañada por tal comportamiento, inusual incluso en alguien como él.

-¿Te ha pegado algo? – de todas las cosas que aquel zoquete podía preguntar, esa era la más inverosimil.

-¿Qué? – le costaba asimilarlo.

-Ya sabes, una venérea – susurró muy cerca del rostro de su compañera y asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba.

La mujer se detuvo en el acto, mirando por encima de sus hombros para cerciorarse de que nadie había escuchado lo que le acababan de preguntar. Dentro de un análisis racional, no era una mala pregunta porque podría haber ocurrido y ella podía estar yendo al médico, pero eso no quitaba lo impertinente y ofensivo de dicho comentario. Sí, podría pasarle a cualquiera, pero no a ella. Una mujer obsesionada con la pulcritud, la exactitud y el orden, como era Azula, no permitiría que una cualquiera con algo extraño se acercase.

-Claro que no – murmuró entre dientes -, y para tu información estoy perfectamente sana.

-¿Segura?.

-¡Completamente segura! – tal era su enfado que incluso ella se sorprendió al hablar de forma tan alta y clara mientras lucía una sonrisa tensa como el cuero.

-Vale, vale. Lamento haber preguntado. En fin, nos vemos mañana – ni siquiera él podía ignorar todas las señales que le indicaban que había hecho un comentario terriblemente desafortunado y que, de seguir allí, se arriesgaba a sufrir la ira de su compañera de trabajo.

Ella se fue hacia el automóvil de color negro que esperaba pacientemente en la acera, intentando olvidar la impertinente pregunta de Sokka. Él giró sobre sus talones y desapareció con la marabunta de empleados que se dirigían al metro, mientras sentía como una mirada filosa se clavaba en su nuca. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir como le despellejaban con la mirada, pero ella estaba muy ocupada como para malgastar su tiempo.

-Disculpe – saludó el conductor, un hombre con camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros que ya peinaba canas.

-Sí, yo he llamado – ni siquiera se molestó en decir su nombre y sencillamente se limitó a abrir la puerta antes de que lo hiciera el chófer – Al centro Ring O'Roses, esta cerca de la calle Green Sleeves.

El chófer no dijo nada más, convencido de la contundencia de aquellas palabras. Cuando el motor arrancó dejaron atrás el distrito financiero y los barrios indie. Cruzaron un puente, rumbo a la zona sur de la ube y al objetivo de Azula, porque para ella aquello se había convertido casi en una misión personal. El tráfico era verdaderamente molesto, aglutinándose docenas de vehículos en los cruces.

"Maldita sea", refunfuñó para sí misma la ejecutiva mientras volvía a mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. El chófer no interactuó con ella, a excepción de las clásicas preguntas de cortesía para saber si la temperatura del auto era agradable o que música quería escuchar.

Por fin llegaron al portal del centro cívico. Aquel letrero blanco con una enorme rosa decorando el cartel y dando la bienvenida a los visitantes. Las puertas metálicas estaban abiertas se encontraban llenas de carteles que anunciaban cursillos y eso hacía indicar que ella seguramente seguía allí.

-Bien – sonrió.

-Me alegro que el viaje haya sido de su agrado – el chófer pensaba que aquel comentario dicho en voz alta iba por él.

No quería sonar maleducada, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, haciéndole creer que su conjetura era cierta. Había que mantener las formas y pagar el viaje sin dejar una mueca de desagrado.

La paredes exteriores eran grises, luciendo algún graffiti artístico y algún garabato soez que haría dudar seriamente sobre la madurez mental del futuro delincuente juvenil que había hecho eso. Era un lugar que, de no tener un buen motivo, Azula no hubiera pisado en la vida, pero este era uno de esos motivos.

Al irse acercando una duda invadió a la ejecutiva, ¿cómo iba a presentarse?, ¿qué iba a decir?. Estaba claro que había ido para hablar con Ty Lee pero no sabía como reaccionaría esta o sí seguía en el lugar. Preguntar por ella era una opción, pero bastante extraña, sobre todo porque no sabía su apellido y darle una vaga descripción podría no ser concluyente. En unos segundos, aparecieron un gran número de inconvenientes que no había analizado.

Antes de que eso sucediera, un pequeño grupo de niños salieron por la puerta, chillando y vitoreando alegres. Aquello congeló a Azula que no supo que hacer y se quedó clavada en la acera como si de una estatua se tratase. Justo detrás, aparecieron unas chicas llamándoles por sus nombres y exigiendo que fueran más lento debido al tráfico.

-Lo sentimos – se disculparon al unísono las tres con la ejecutiva y, sin que esta pudiera decir nada, comenzaron a seguir a los niños.

Casi como si el destino jugase con su suerte, la visión conocida de una chica con coletas se coló ante ella.

-¿Azula? – preguntó Ty lee que no daba crédito al hecho de que la otra joven estuviera ante ella.

-Hola, pasaba por aquí – incluso ella sabía que era una mala excusa y hasta su tono de voz la estaba delatando.

-Seguro – alzó una ceja en señal de duda – y yo soy la Reina.

-A sus pies, Majestad – dijo con toda la pompa y boato que pudo, añadiendo al comentario una solemne reverencia.

Ty lee soltó una leve risa al ver tal representación y la ejecutiva supo que había ganado el primer lance. Ella se crecía en los momentos difíciles, logrando que las circunstancias jugasen a su favor, pese a loco que aquello pudiera sonar, y aquello había sido un buen ejemplo.

-Bueno, que quieres – volvía a tener el tono adorable de la primera vez que se vieron.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche – en toda su vida y en todos los años de vida amorosa que arrastraba, jamás hubiera pensado que fuera ella la que terminase diciendo aquellas famosas palabras.

-Bueno, vale – se notaba que estaba algo incomoda y nerviosa.

. Sin duda, no sabía como actuar en estas circunstancias y eso podría Otra podía sacar a relucir otra de las mejores cualidades de Azula: aprovechar los momentos de debilidad.

-Quería decirte que entiendo tus obligaciones pero no debiste haberte ido tan rápido. Me he sentido herida.

-¿Herida? – preguntó

-Sí, en lo más profundo – aquel comentario era una enorme falacia y hasta Ty Lee lo notó.

-Por favor, ¿crees que soy idiota?.

-¿Cómo dices?.

La chica de melena parda resopló y se pasó la mano por el rostro para intentar ordenar sus ideas y que estas no sonasen tan ofensivas.

-Hablarme del trabajo, de la familia, de lo bien que vives; para empezar.

-¿Qué? – lentamente Azula empezaba a ver como se mascaba la tragedia.

-Son trucos – enfatizó con un tono algo desquiciado – Llevarme a un hotel carísimo y tener la habitación lista.

Casi avergonzada, la chica de las coletas observó a ambos lados y añadió en voz baja,

-Para acostarnos.

Tenía que reconocerlo, esta chica no era tan boba como creía. Sin embargo, Azula sabía que para lograr algo en estas charlas debía hacer algo que no muchos podían hacer: seguir mintiendo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Te equivocas – alegó, colocando una mano en su pecho como intentando cubrir aquella puñalada a su honor – Quiero que sepas que eso no es así. Simplemente quería mostrarte que soy una mujer fuerte y auto-suficiente.

-¿Y lo del hotel? – no parecía estar muy convencida y sus brazos cruzados marcaban la distancia de contacto.

-Una casualidad – se justificó – Si te decía que no sonaría a una excusa.

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio, haciendo más patente el hecho de que una charla de tal calibre generaría tensiones. Azula estaba acostumbrada a ellas y se defendía como siempre hacían, creyéndose su propia mentira. Finalmente, Ty Lee relajó los hombros y la expresión de su cara se calmó.

-Mira, fuera o no, sabes que esto era solo una aventura, una buena y excitante aventura. Somos de mundos diferentes y no creo que vaya a funcionar. Al menos nos quedará el recuerdo – era como una línea sacada de esos film en blanco y negro que algunos alababan.

Estaba cerca de perder la partida, pero la suerte solo sonríe a los audaces y no iba a dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente. Esto era una disputa por su orgullo y la iba a ganar.

-Intentemos conocernos de nuevo – se apresuró a decir la ejecutiva – Sal conmigo otra vez.

-¿Eres consciente de que no me pienso acostar contigo otra vez? – parecía tan confiada de esa amenaza como Azula de que aquello no se cumpliría.

-Primero volvamos a quedar y luego que la suerte dicte sentencia.

Ty Lee se lo pensó durante unos instantes, pero semejaba que su buen corazón le impedía negarse a tal solicitud. Ella no quería romper un corazón y mucho menos ofender una persona, y una nueva cita no sonaba tan inverosímil.

-De acuerdo. Te llamo mañana – y girando sobre sus talones volvió al interior del centro, ante la mirada atenta de Azula, la cual saboreaba el recuerdo de aquella piel.

-Hasta pronto, señorita.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Montesco , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com

Sber: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te agrade.

Lucid: Muchas gracias y siento haber tardado en comentar.

Hanel: Te quiero hanelita!

Chica de las 50: Muchas gracias para viajar en el tiempo y comentar. Pero...¿cincuenta del pasado o del futuro?.

Roselangley02: sabes que adoro y respeto tu apoyo. Gracias

 **Capítulo 13**

La planificación el avance de la vida de Azula, una piedra angular perfectamente medida que ejercía de base para poder sobrellevar su día a día. En realidad, no podía recordar ningún momento lo largo de su vida donde no hiciera algún apunte de cara al futuro. Incluso cuando era niña apuntaba todos sus planes en su agenda escolar, añadiendo con diferentes colores las marcas de cuando debería tener lista cada parte para poder librarse de la angustia de aquel que deja las cosas para última hora. No, ella nunca fue sorprendida por la tinta roja del bolígrafo que usaba para marcar la fecha límite; siempre tenía todo preparado antes de la víspera de entregar un trabajo.

De pequeña apuntaba todo lo que tenía que hacer en su agenda escolar: material que llevar, trabajos de clase que debía entregar, recados que tenía que hacer antes de volver a casa, e incluso datos o comentarios que quería compartir con algún compañero y que escribía en su agenda para que no se olvidase. Ella había admitido que en su niñez había llegado a parecer una niña rara y bastante intimidante para el resto de sus compañeros y eso había provocado que sobre ella cayése cierto ostracismo social. Ahora, siendo adulta, había sustituido su agenda escolar por una aplicación que enlazaba su terminal telefónico con su PDA y su PC, para tener cualquier cita plasmada en un recordatorio por triplicado. El apelativo de rara sería sustituido por el de profesional aunque seguía resultando intimidante, aunque eso en realidad era algo que le encantaba. Muchas personas podían considerar que el hecho de ser alguien con tal fama podría resultar negativo, sobre todo a la hora de entablar relaciones con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero esas personas no lograban entender que dicho hecho le daba poder: las personas podían menospreciarla por el mero hecho de ser mujer hasta que mostraba sus garras dieran ese momento, completamente confusos ante lo que estaban viendo, cuando la ejecutiva se mostraba más poderosa. Un comentario mordaz, un chiste dañino, una frase envenenada; armas que en sus manos eran verdaderamente imponentes y que fue que cualquiera que la menospreciase cero volviera pensado dos veces antes.

Muchas personas pensaban que el mundo ejecutivo estaba todo repleto de formalismos y ciencias exactas, donde el subterfugio sólo era usual en las fiestas de cóctel para poder congraciarse más con los jefes y dañar la fama de algún rival. Sin embargo, para las personas que apenas llevaban tiempo en una empresa en algo de vital importancia el simple hecho de marcar su territorio y dejar claro de manera silenciosa que estaban allí para quedarse a la espera de su momento para triunfar. El momento exacto en el cual Azula daría un golpe sobre la mesa y le mostraría a todos de lo que estaba hecha; algo que estaba más cerca de lo que cualquiera suponía.

La agenda de su terminal se había organizado en secciones para poder cumplir un objetivo: el proyecto ASu-Sen. El proyecto Asu-Sen era la mayor labor de comunicación y mercadotecnia de todo el Holding en más de un lustro, donde buscaban reposicionarse en aras de que sus empresas de comunicación y tecnología lanzasen al mercado un servicio conjunto, obteniendo una gran porción del mercado. Ambicioso y con fuerza, igual que ella.

La única excepción al hecho de que no gastase sus energías trabajando era cierta chica que había levantado su interés recientemente. Por lo General, la ejecutiva no solía dar segundas oportunidades ni mucho menos un par de citas más, pero está era una jovencita especial y algo le llamaba la atención en ella: su completo desapego y su absoluto desinterés por Azula. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada o rechazada, de hecho no recordaba cuando una chica la había tratado con semejante deferencia, y aquel estado había provocado en ella una actitud combativa que estaba deseando poner a prueba. Acostumbran a ser una pantera oteando entre la maleza de la selva a su próxima víctima, la idea de pasar a ser una combatiente que dejaba un lado la sorpresa Eibar excelente le parecía algo llamativo e interesante. Si, ella tenía más planes y más cartas debajo de la manga, las cuales incluían mil formas de ser excepcionalmente atrayente, pero todo se basaba en el hecho de dar una gran primera impresión y ser ella la que llevase la batuta en estas aventuras. Sin embargo esta vez no solamente la habían sorprendido ella sino que semejaba que nada de lo que hubiera podido ideales anoche hubiera dado sus frutos, al menos no como yo esperaba. Azula esperaba que el después de pasar una noche con ella Ty Lee comienzo de su mano como si fuera un pajarillo, embelesado e hipnotizado por la presencia que la acompañaba en la cama, pero este pajarillo había ignorado completamente la jaula dorada y parecía feliz revoloteando por el prado y cantando al son del viento. Cualquiera diría que la fijación que había adquirido Azula por aquella chica de grandes ojos pardos era casi una obsesión producida por su prepotencia y su casi maniático deseo de control; y no se estaría equivocando porque si algo odiaba Azula era perder la sensación de ser ella quien llevaba la correa. Sí, ella no tendré ningún problema en admitir que esto era algo de orgullo y que buscaba reivindicarse como dominante, quien llevaba la correa y ponía los collares.

La ejecutiva aprovechaba los descansos que se daba después de varias horas trabajando para enviar o responder algún mensaje de Ty Lee. En dichos mensajes buscaba seguir recalcando lo mucho que trabajaba y lo agradecida que estaba en que le diera una segunda oportunidad, además de interesarse por el trabajo de la joven risueña como voluntaria. Lo primero era cierto, los segundos a medias y lo tercero una absoluta mentira. Ella preguntaba por decoro y respeto, además porque adoraba alguno de esos comentarios chistosos y algo locos que tenía la chica amante de las coletas. Mensajes que solían hablar de alguna comida muy picante o algo que le acababa de pasar, incluso imagenes de lo que hacia en su trabajo: una libreria.

Ty Lee apenas había hablado de su vida personal en las primeras semanas desde que se conocieron y se limitaba a hablar del centro social donde era voluntaria, algo que mostraba claramente que para ella la más importante lo que hacía para otros que su propia vida y ese gesto, aunque casi incomprensible para Azula, era algo muy admirable.

La ejecutiva había estado inmersa en las gráficas que aparecían en la pantalla de su PC, las cuales se encargaba de contrastar con una serie de archivos impresos que había logrado sacar del despacho de su jefe. Roku les había dado una serie de archivos impresos para que antes de comenzar a trabajar pudieran constatar que todos los detalles que se habían estipulado hacía años estaban correctos y que no había ningún error que luego pusiese en aprietos al proyecto. Ser tan precavido era algo que Azula miraba de su jefe, pero en estos momentos estaba quemando sus ojos ante tal carga de trabajo. Como ella no tenía compartir despacho con nadie podía quejarse viva voz, murmurar, y refunfuñando, pero que hacía más llevadero trabajo y le permitía eliminar un poco la carga de estrés.

-¡Listo! – exclamó al ver que por fin había terminado el último de los ficheros -, por fin puedo ponerme a trabajar.

Pese a llevar una agenda medida hasta el hartazgo, este era uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos y más gargantuescos a los que se había enfrentado. Sabía perfectamente que si lograba un buen desempeño en sus labores su buena fama daría puntos para un posible ascenso gran oportunidad que no iba a rechazar.

-Vamos a ver – se decía sí misma mientras revisaba los mensajes de su telefóno.

A veces era bueno hablar en voz alta después de casi todo un día sin haber tenido casi contacto humano. Roku quería que su equipo se mostrase ya preparado para afrontar su parte en el proyecto Asu-Sen, debido a que gran parte de dicho proyecto no estaría regido por el sino por parte de la directiva y era una responsabilidad muy grande; así que le pidió a sus subalternos que preparasen parte de la documentación y comenzasen estudiar las directrices del proyecto. El problema aquí era que Azula era una mujer ambiciosa y decidió adelantar tanto trabajo como pudiera para dejar claro todo el mundo que ella era una auténtica profesional. Ella quería dar una buena impresión a los miembros de la directiva encargada del proyecto, además de asegurarse días libres por si ocurría alguna situación no planificada: enfermar repentinamente o un ciclo menstrual especialmente doloroso. Lo último que quería era retrasarse por tener la regla y aguantar la mirada despectiva de alguno de los dinosaurios que ostentaban cargo en la dirección; los cuales aún nos habían dado cuenta de que ellas estaban extinguiendo. La evolución eliminó a los triceratops y la modernidad estaba eliminando a esos viejos carcamales, algo en lo que Azula esperaba contribuir cuando a saltarse un puesto directivo siendo joven y mujer.

Queriendo huir momentáneamente del estrés de la pantalla llena de gráficos, se dispuso a ojear los mensajes que tenía: de su hermano y de cierta chica de generosas curvas.

Zu-Zu: Mira el dibujo que ha hecho tú sobrina cuando le preguntaron qué día era su preferido.

El imagen se podía ver el garabato clásico dominio con cuatro figuras humanas de vivos colores bajo el texto: cena con una tía. Se podía ver una pequeña figura de amplia sonrisa custodiada por dos figuras adultas que saludaban a lo que supuestamente era Azula transportando uno de los pasteles que siempre llevaba como postre. No le gustaría admitirlo pero ahora de ser más sensible estaría secándose las lágrimas.

Azula: Que pequeño adorable. ¿Cómo esta Saku?.

Recordaba que su sobrina estaba acatarrada estos días.

Zuko: Mejor, pero debemos seguir dándole jarabe y vigilar que no se enfríe.

Azula: Seguro que se enferma porque no le diste buenos genes.

Zuko: Mis genes son iguales a los tuyos. Somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas?.

Azula: Yo tengo mejor genética.

Zuko: Muy graciosa. ¿Puedo contar contigo para cuidar de ella?.

Azula: Ocupada. Trabajo.

Zuko: No te niegues tan rapido.

Detestaba la positividad eterna de su hermano. Nunca veía el vaso medio vacio y siempre consideraba que las dificultades terminarían trayendo algo bueno.

Azula: Quizas pueda.

Mejor no discutir con Zu-zu.

Zuko: Puede que te necesitemos en pronto.

La ejecutiva bufó ante la treta descarada que su propio hermano había intentado organizar.

Azula: No te burles.

Zuko: Sería sólo atenderla una noche, nada más.

La única solución a ello era una retirada táctica.

Azula: Zu-zu, te tengo que dejar. Me llaman para una reunión.

Las ventajas de tener un hermano credúlo y que no estaba muy interesado en tu trabajo era que podías inventarte mil reuniones como excusas perfectas.

Zuko: Un abrazo y no me llames Zu-Zu.

Azula: Lo que tú digas, Zu-Zu.

Luego fue directa a los comentarios de Ty Lee, observando felizmente que esta había dejado varios mensajes. Casi como algo clásico en estas semanas, le enviaba un selfie con alguna cara rídicula que buscaba hacer reír. En realidad, la chica alocada enviaba esa misma imagen a todos aquellos que la saludasen por las mañanas, siendo un método de dar un saludo matinal. A veces era durante el desayuno, a veces poniendo una mueca, a veces mostrando la ropa o simplemente sonriendo; era una forma curiosa de regalarle a la gente una hermosa visión por las mañanas.

Aunque era cierto que no todo el mundo solía usar el mismo peinado todos los días, Ty Lee semejaba ser un amante de las trenzas y las colectas, y eso era algo que Azula agradecía. La ejecutiva tenía cierta fijación con ese tipo de peinados, algo promovido por el morbo y la lujuría, donde podía agarrar a otra mujer con fuerza y contundencia; era el clásico peinado que luciría una colegiala y Azula sabía fungir muy bien de maestra severa. ¿Qué podía decir?, un poco de torcedura en sus gustos no era nada malo y a Ty Lee le quedaría genial una falda a cuadros y unas medias por las rodillas. Esta vez y haciendo gala de su perenne sonrisa, la joven de ojos color avellana lucía dos sendas coletas que caían con desparpajo por sus hombros dando un aspecto infantil y vivaz que hacía ver incluso más adorable de lo que ya era. Aquella fotografía hizo que Azula suspirase ante el recuerdo de aquella noche de pasión que compartieron, a la vez que se quedaba pensando a quien más estaba compartiendo la misma imagen. Acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención que cualquiera de sus conquistas a la ejecutiva le resultaba extraño saber que era solamente una más en recibir este tipo de afecto; demostrando así que en el fondo ella era una chica caprichosa que deseaba ser el centro atención.

Ahora era tiempo de empezar allanar el terreno para una nueva cita que le permitiese colocarse en una posición privilegiada con respecto al resto de personas que pululaban alrededor de la vida de Ty Lee.

Azula: hola.

Ty lee: Hola. ¿Cómo estas?.

Azula: Algo cansada. Ha sido un día duro.

Ty Lee: Mucho animo, tienes que salvar el mundo.

La ejecutiva sonreía a leer aquel comentario sabiendo perfectamente que su labor ejecutiva era algo que cierta chica no terminaba de comprender.

Azula: ¿Cómo puedo salvar el mundo?

Ty Lee: Te dedicas a comunicación y tecnología: diga la gente que cuide el planeta y crea un satélite que lance bonitos mensajes.

Aquella la tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera ella esperaba un comentario tan surrealista en aquella conversación y eso que ya había tenido una diatriba donde discutieron la mejor forma de comer snacks en el cine: abrir las bolsas antes de que empezase la función contra la problemática de que las bolsas se pudieran caer, desparramando el contenido por las butacas.

Azula: Me parece que me has entendido a lo que en realidad me dedico.

Ty Lee: Sólo estaba tomando el pelo. Ya sabes, bromeando un poco

Azula: Entiendo.

Ty Lee: ¿Tú sabes lo que es una broma?.

Azula: Por supuesto que lo sé, no por trabajar en un despacho soy una persona apática. Estaba segura de que después de cierta noche podías dar buena cuenta de mi carisma y mi viveza.

Ante tal comentarios alzó una ceja convencida de que aquella noche había dejado huella en aquella chica de piel blanca y ojos de color avellana. Para ella era lógico pensar aquello porque ninguna mujer había quedado indiferente ante sus caricias.

Ty Lee: Touché.

Azula: Sabes idiomas que sorpresa.

Un poco de broma y moza para demostrar que tenía los colmillos afilados y que su mente era tan aguda como ágiles sus dedos.

Ty Lee: Perdón, excelencia.

Azula: Princesa, mejor.

Ty Lee: ¿Cantarás un número musical?

Ya resultaba normal que aquella joven terminase haciendo alusión algo del mundo de la adorable, de la infancia y de lo animado.

Azula: Yo no canto

Ty Lee: ¿Ni en karaoke?

Azula: No

Ty Lee: Aburrida

Aquel comentario hizo que la ejecutiva frúnciese el ceño: ella no era aburrida. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que aquello era un intento de sacarle de sus casillas y que se comporta se como una niña, algo que parecía que le gustaba a la otra joven que sin duda buscaba que abandónase su niño interior.

Azula: ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar un café mañana?

Inicialmente había pensado en volverla a invitar a cenar pero sabía que aquello iba a ser algo demasiado evidente, además de que quería conocer un poco más a esa rara avis que había encontrado.

Ty Lee: Me parece bien, ¿a qué hora y donde?.

Azula: ¿Podemos quedar en la parada de Temple a las cuatro de la tarde? Hay un nuevo patisserie que deseo probar

Ty Lee: ¿Qué es un patisserie?

Azula: un local de café selecto y pastelería francesa.

Ty Lee: Suena caro y yo trabajo media jornada en una libreria.

Azula: Yo invito.

Ty Lee: No quiero.

Lo cierto era que entendía que se sintiera mal por el hecho de ser invitada, pero la ejecutiva tenía muy poco tiempo libre y cuando avances del proyecto tendría incluso menos, haciendo que escasos momentos de ocio tuvieran que ser aprovechados al milímetro. Esta era una solución lógica para ella: ella quería tener una cita con la chica de los globos y a la vez quería visitar el patisserie para saciar su apetito curioso. La conclusión en este caso era muy lógica: iré a aquella pastelería acompañada de aquella chica.

Azula: Tengo un gran proyecto y muy poco tiempo libre así que me encantaría poder pasar unas solas contigo y de paso poder probar un buen café y algo dulce.

Ty Lee: Pero será caro.

Azula: Considera que el placer de tu compañía estaba más que suficiente.

Ty Lee: Eso no ayuda.

Azula: Pues cuando tenga tiempo libre me invitadas a desayunar.

Casi instintivamente, como si fuera una pantera que saboreaba un inminente bocado, Azula pasó su lengua lentamente por sus dientes mientras la idea de un desayuno lee aceleraba el pulso; aunque más que la idea del desayuno era lo que pensaba que harían la noche antes de aquel desayuno. Sí, en su cabeza ya estaba organizando las piezas para volver a colarse entre las sábanas en compañía de aquellas curvas y aquella piel blanca como la nieve.

Ty Lee: De acuerdo. Como esto es importante para ti voy a decirle al centro que mañana no iré.

Azula: ¿Segura?

Ty Lee: Vas a estar muy ocupada y no quiero que los pastelitos pululen por tu mente.

Azula: Pues nos vemos mañana.

Sintiéndose victoriosa, se dió el lujo de estirarse y resoplar sonoramente en su silla, acompañando aquel estiramiento felino con una sonrisa de suficiencia: las cosas estaban marchando bien. A decir verdad, le había ofendido en demasía que aquella joven pizpireta se hubiera negado en rotundo tener una cita con ella; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que sus conquistas bailas en a su son.

Volviendo a sus labores, la ejecutiva comenzó a preparar su parte final del proyecto, trazando un organigrama seguir viendo donde podría mejorar el proyecto. No importaba que ASu-Sen estuviera en una etapa inicial, ella prefería corroborar que ningún idiota había ido por el camino más sencillo pero no por el mejor, algo desgraciadamente muy común en las personas que creen que la tienen un ascenso asegurado.

"Seguro que a más de uno le dolerá en el orgullo cuando les pase por encima", pensaba al recordar los rostros de aquellos botarates con los que tenía que trabajar. Ella respetaba el trabajo duro y la profesionalidad, había aprendido a respetar la profesionalidad de Roku y la disposición para trabajar de Sokka, pero los otros equipos implicados no significaban en nada para ella; ni los conocía ni había tenido trato con ninguno de ellos, lo que hacía más sencillo pensar en que su parte final del proyecto era idónea para su lucimiento personal.

Las horas fueran pasando mientras apuntaba los puntos a mejorar en la etapa inicial y los puntos en los cuales su presentación sería fuerte. La sección de su trabajo y la de su equipo podía marcar la diferencia tanto en el proyecto común sus carreras, reflejando la ambición de las jóvenes promesas. Sin embargo, el sonido de alguien llamando la puerta la sacó de su concentración.

-Maldita sea – murmuró molesta.

-Azula, ¿estas en tu despacho? – la inconfundible voz de Sokka se escuchaba tras la puerta.

Refunfuñó, maldiciendo mentalmente a su compañero para luego invitar en voz a que pasase – Adelante.

Con su clásica sonrisa bobalicona, su compañero de grupo entró en su despacho cargando consigo uno de los archivos impresos.

-¿Has terminado de contrastar los datos? – preguntaba – Roku quiere que regresemos los archivos cuando acabemos.

– Sí, toma – dijo tomando el archivador y extendiendo hacia él – Al menos serás de ayuda

-Muy graciosa – replicaba con retintín de disgusto. Aunque sabía perfectamente que su compañera estaba bromeando las reacciones del hombre siempre sacaba una leve carcajada al ejecutiva.

-Perdona, mi querido campesino – se burlaba sabiendo que aquel apodo solía molestar a Sokka.

-Será mejor que lo dejes – los ojos azules del hombre se veían bastante enrojecidos después de horas ante la pantalla. Tenía los ojos sensibles y cuando le molestaban siempre estaba de peor humor para encajar las bromas.

Azula abrió uno de sus cajones y rebuscó hasta encontrar un colirio.

-Toma, se nota que no has comprado y te hará falta – comentaba con indiferencia mientras se levantaba para darle en la mano la solución acuosa.

-Gracias – ella no era aficionada al que le agradecieron ciertos gestos, aceptando el hecho de que tampoco era tan malo cuidar de un bobo agradable. Sokka era su único amigo en la empresa y de las pocas personas que soportaban su carácter ácido.

-No te preocupes – dijo quitándole importancia – Solamente es un colirio.

-Pero tienes otros – no difícil deducir que había adquirido dos colirios previendo que su compañero necesitaría uno y no lo compraría; Sokka siempre olvidaba comprar colirio.

-Ya ya – se dejó caer en su asiento y volvió a fijarse en la pantalla.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-Todo en orden pero voy a sugerir unos cambios que podrían ser rentables.

-¿Cambios en la etapa inicial? – eso era muy arriesgado y reflejaba demasiada confianza: estaba pasando por encima del trabajo de personas con mayor acreditación.

-Por supuesto – afirmó – Mejor ahora que más tarde.

-No sé si estas loca o eres una genio.

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro: soy maravillosa – sus labios de carmín rojo esbozaron una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Quieres un café?.

-Sí, traeme uno.

-Decía que fueramos a tomar un café y descansaramos un rato.

-Prefiero seguir trabajando y así practicabas para cuando tuvieras que traerme encargos y llamarme jefa – esta vez su sonrisa lucía su perlada dentadura y sus peligrosos colmillos.

-Muy graciosa – replicó – Te traeré uno.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-De nada, señorita Azula – añadió como si quisiera rectificar un error – No lo olvides.

Aguantando entre dientes que se le escapara una carcajada viendo la forma en la que se fue su amigo, la joven ejecutiva siguió trabajando. Ella siempre había sido una persona que terminaban cerrándose en su trabajo y este momento, donde podía decidirse su futuro profesional, la tenía totalmente absoluta.

Las horas pasaron como los cafés pasaron por su garganta e incluso ella empezó a notar como sus ojos comenzaban a picar. Sus ojos brillantes y afilados ahora reflejaban el agotamiento después de pasar horas en el despacho. Era cierto que podía irse a casa y adelantar trabajo allí, pero lo cierto era que ella sabía perfectamente que en el momento en el cual llegas a casa sería para precalentar algo rápido en el microondas y dejarse caer en cama, maldiciendo las pocas horas de sueño que tenía. No, lo mejor para ella era trabajar en su despacho y alejarse de la tentación que suponía su mullida y amplía cama.

Con un amplio bostezo rompió la quietud que gobernaba en su despacho, donde durante las últimas horas sólo sabía podido escuchar el sonido de las teclas. Después destilar y flexionar su espalda, Azula observó su reloj y pudo constatar que la falta del ruido alrededor de su despacho se debía a la falta de gente en el lugar.

Por fin, después de tantas horas trabajando había logrado sintetizar gran parte de las medidas a tomar en cuenta en las etapas iniciales para mejorar la viabilidad del proyecto es realizar una mejor labor que pusiera la nueva tecnología en el mapa desde el primer momento. Aunque era cierto que los puntos que habían tomado en consecuencia eran algo bien logrado, ella estaba seguro de que lo había mejorado; depurándolo y optimimizándolo para su labor. Confiada en que esta confianza y esta ambición le harían hacerse notar desde el principio, envió un e-mail a su jefe con sus pesquisas, así como a los líderes de proyecto a modo de sugerencia y garantizando que no sería ignorada.

-Es tarde – murmuró para sí misma al ver que su fiel reloj de pulsera marcaba lo que ya era una hora intempestiva – Mejor me voy a casa.

La ejecutiva se pudo dar cuenta de que apenas había ningún ruido y que toda la planta estaba en absoluto silencio, dando la impresión de que el solo hecho de estar guardando sus pertenencias en el maletín era algo tan estruendoso como una tormenta o un lunes en hora punta.

Al salir de su despacho el único sonido que la acompañó era la estática del sistema de calefacción; un sonido grave, bajo y que pasaba inadvertido a lo largo del día pero que ahora semejaba ser el sonido de un tanque cruzando Francia. Sus zapatos repiqueteaban a cada paso que daba por el pasillo de acceso y hasta el sonido del ascensor, que resultaba tremendamente silencioso, se podía escuchar nítidamente en aquel silencio. Cualquier persona normal soccer asustado un poco al estar únicamente iluminada por los halógenos de bajo consumo que se encontraban cada metro y medio distancia, pero ella no era una persona que se asustase con facilidad y mucho menos por algo tan nimio como estar completamente sola en una planta de oficinas.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, la ejecutiva se permite el lujo de comprobar que aún lucía perfectamente pese a la cantidad de horas trabajadas. Su peinado perfectamente estructurado y su pintalabios rojo aún permanecían impasibles después de aquella jornada, y solamente sus ojos cansados podrían delatarla. Su fiel reloj de pulsera marcaba que faltaba poco para las nueve de la noche y ella agradeció que al menos no se había quedado hasta medianoche como en otras ocasiones.

-Al menos uno de los dos tiene cuerda – bromeó con su reloj, casi como si fuera a contestarle. No era un reloj parlante, era una maquinaria preciosa de más de setenta años pero no podía hablar.

La recepción estaba silenciosa como en un cementerio. No se escuchaba nada, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta el ajetreo del día a día. El sonido de sus tacones al chocar contra el suelo era lo único que despuntaba, además del correcto saludo del guardia nocturno que le abrió la puerta de seguridad.

-Buenos noches, señorita – se apresuraba Han a abrir.

-Buenas noches – mañana sería otro día.

Por lo general, Azula solía tomar el metro para llegar a su domicilio, pero hoy estaba tan cansada que decidió hacer gestos a un taxi negro que pasaba cerca de la zona. El vehículo se detuvo al borde de la acera y ella se subió , agradecida de no tener que esperar. Indicó la dirección de su casa y se reclinó en los asientos mullidos del taxi y planeaba mentalmente lo que haría mañana.

De repente y a pesar de lo tarde que era, su teléfono sonó con el tono característico de un mensaje. Casi completamente descarnada, la ejecutiva rebuscó en su chaqueta para extraer determinar el tipo de revisar dicho mensaje.

Zuko: Hermana, Jin y yo tenemos que ir hacer algo importante y necesitamos que recojas a tu sobrina en su colegio. Por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Resoplando ante la idea de tener que aguantar a un montón de críos despidiéndose de Saku, prefirió ignorar dicha petición.

Azula: No creo que vaya poder. Mejor pide la ayuda a alguien de tu trabajo o alguna de las amiguitas de tu esposa.

Zuko: Es que la pequeña sale muy temprano y la mayoría de personas están ocupadas. En tu trabajo deberías poder librarte después de tantas horas extra que haces.

Aquello sonaba a excusa barata que no le agradaba.

Azula: ¿Y tus compañeros?

Zuko: Sabes que la niña no suena confiar en personas desconocidas y la gente que ella conoce no está disponible.

Azula: Yo estoy ocupada.

Zuko: Debemos ir por un tema de documentos y finanzas muy importantes. No llamaron a las tres de la tarde y eres la última persona a la que podemos recurrir.

Con un fuerte resoplido la ejecutiva pensó en alguna forma de librarse de aquella situación. Sabía perfectamente que su Hermano no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y eso era algo que detestaba de él: su maldita insistencia.

Azula: Vere qué puedo hacer.

Zuko: Si llegamos a tiempo no temor estaremos pero no queremos que estando acatarrada pase tiempo esperando y no podemos saber cómo estará tráfico mañana.

Azula: De acuerdo, buenas noches.

"Maldita sea", refunfuñó, "mañana tenía planes". Ella solía usar las fotografías de su sobrina como método para ablandar el corazón de las chicas que conocía pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza presentara Saku alguna de ellas. Lo último que deseaba era que la pequeña se encariñase con alguna de sus conquistas y eso pudiera generar problemas. Desafortunadamente Ty Lee no era la excepción a dicha regla.

Veremos que pasa mañana.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Avatar: The last airbender, pero la historia es original.**

 **Tengo el facebook de Lobo Montesco, aunque ya lo debéis e saber muchos.**

 **Lucid aborrozakale: Gracias por comentar. Lo cierto es que ya nos conocemos del Korrasami y me alegra que le des una oportunidad a este otro fic.**

 **Lasupe15: Pues lo verás en breves. Soy de ir horneando las cosas lentamente.**

 **Sber: Azula siempre ha sido una mujer que ha podido flirtear con facilidad. Que Ty Lee sea quien dé la vuelta a la situación la ha perturbado.**

 **Maria: Muchas gracias por comentar y, bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Alex: La continuo, pero tomándome mi tiempo. Como todo.**

 **Capítulo 14**

Azula estaba repasando las notas del ultimo día en su despacho, revisando los mensajes del grupo de trabajo y viendo que algunos ya pedían una reunión en breves. Los que antes se pavoneaban presuntuosos habían enmudecido ante el e-mail que envió y que dejaba ver que la juventud y el género sexual no tenían nada que ver con los conocimientos y el intelecto. Con unas simples líneas, la ejecutiva demostró que ella era alguien a tener en cuenta y que podía aportar a todo el proyecto.

-Vaya vaya – se burlaba al ver que los gallos que tanto habían cacareado se encontraban ahora en silencio – No estamos charlatanes hoy, ¿no?.

Desde que había enviado aquel e-mail apenas había habido actividad, a excepción de los clásicos saludos matutinos. Aquello hizo que Azula esbozase una sonrisa jactanciosa, seguro de que más de uno estaría rojo de rabia o de vergüenza porque una jovencita había hecho lo que los veteranos no habían logrado.

-Así les recordaré que soy mejor – exclamaba en voz alta, guardando una carcajada entre los dientes.

A veces sentía que en otra vida debió ser de la realeza porque para ella aquellos solamente eran alfeñiques que no miraban más allá de una competición estúpida; no podían ganar y ella tenía bien claro sus objetivos. Convencida de que había asentado el camino al éxito, volvió a centrase en el trabajo.

Las horas pasaban y ella seguía terminando su parte, pensando que cada paso la acercaba más a aquella butaca directiva que ansiaba obtener. En su mesa, de color blanco nácar con detalles de aluminio, descansaban una enorme cantidad de documentos y las especificaciones de varios proyectos técnicos dentro de la gama de comercialización publicitaria del proyecto. Demasiado trabajo para casi todo el mundo, pero no para ella; su fiel agenda le gobernaba.

Meditando punto por punto, la ejecutiva comenzaba a quejarse de las horas que llevaba sentada en su despacho; solamente había parado para ir al servicio. Su interés por adelantar trabajo era tal, que incluso había comido frente a su mesa, revisando el trabajo matutino. Algunas personas tendían a relajarse al menos cada par de horas, pero ella prefería descansar lejos del ambiente laboral. Una compañera se quitaba los zapatos cuando estaba sentada en su escritorio, algo que a ella le resultaba tremendamente ya que su sentido del aseo personal era casi el de un felino y le parecía muy indecoroso el hacer algo así en su ambiente laboral.

Intentando ignorar su apetito, debido a que en breves podría salir e ir a degustar algún dulce con Ty Lee, Azula le daba pequeños sorbos a una pequeña botella de agua para eludir el hambre. En aquel momento, escuchó a alguien llamando a su puerta y presupuso que era Sokka para hacer su molesta visita diaria.

-Adelante – gritó, pero para su sorpresa quien entró fue su superior directo, Roku.

La ejecutiva se levantó súbitamente de su asiento, intentando mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas aunque le resultaba muy extraño que su superior no la hubiera advertido de que iba a pasarse por su despacho como siempre hacia.

-Buenas tardes – saludó ella

-Buenas tardes, Azula – dijo él, acercándose al sofá y sentándose – ¿Cómo has ido el día?

-Muy bien, gracias – ella se acercó a su jefe, aceptando un descanso autoimpuesto por tal visita – Llevo adelantando bastante.

-Lo sé – resopló – He estado en una reunión con Zhao donde ha expresado su malestar por cierto e-mail que recibió.

La ejecutiva ya sabía lo que tocaba: una clásica charla paternalista. Roku era muy dado a ese tipo de charlas donde intentaba enfocar lo positivo de su equipo e intentar forjar lazos, algo que nunca había sido sencillo con cierta mujer de labios rojizos.

-Solamente he expuesto ciertas opiniones como usted siempre me ha dicho – se defendió mientras se sentaba en el sofá y cruzaba las piernas con cierta dejadez.

Ambos eran como el día y la noche en aquel momento: ella semejaba indiferente ante las consecuencias de sus actos y él se topaba visiblemente preocupado.

-Pero Zhao no esta molesto por el contenido del e-mail – inquirió su superior -, esta molesto porque enviaste ese e-mail a personas que dirigen todo el proyecto y forman parte de la dirección.

Haciendo gala de sus dotes de actuación, Azula se irguió levemente del asiento, colocó una mano en su pecho e intentó fingir sorpresa.

-Lo siento muchisímo. En verdad creo que fue un error al enviarlo.

-O querías dejar quedar mal a Zhao y los suyos – no se puede engañar tan fácilmente a un perro viejo.

-Por supuesto que no, solamente ha sido un error – sabía que para no ser delatada debía de seguir mintiendo.

-Te has saltado la cadena de responsabilidades y eso es grave – matizó – Esa cadena esta para algo y aunque sé que quieres escalarla rápido ello no implica que pisotees a los veteranos. Zhao tiene contactos en la empresa.

"Sí, sus tres amigos del búrdel", pensó la mujer de cabello oscuro. Por un segundo, casi comenta aquello en voz alta sin querer y un comentario tan despectivo hubiera sido grave.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer. Además, no quiero que te quedes aquí más tiempo de lo necesario. Me han dicho que sigues quedándote hasta tarde y podrías llegar a enfermar, así que hoy quiero que te marches a la hora marcada – aquellos fue casi una invitación para irse a tener una cita con cierta chica de generosas proporciones.

-Descuida, me iré ahora mismo – simplemente se limitó a asentir y mirar su reloj de muñeca -, al menos según mi reloj ya es hora de salir.

-Sí y por eso venía a decírtelo – sonrió el hombre. Lo cierto era que con aquel cabello canoso y aquella amable sonrisa, Roku semejaba ser más el dependiente de una juguetería que un ejecutivo de multinacional.

-Pues me pondré a ello – dijo levantándose del sofá y ajustado su chaqueta gris perla.

-Me alegra oírlo – y levantándose también, su jefe se despidió con un viril apretón de manos. Otra cosa sorprendente de Roku era que apretaba tan fuerte con cada saludo que Azula no se extrañó cuando escuchó que el rompía las nueces con sus propias manos.

En el ascensor la mujer se topó con Sokka, el cual lucía una mirada agotada con los parpados medio caídos y unas leves ojeras.

-¡Hey! – se puso al lado del pobre hombre – ¿Todo bien?.

-Hola, Azula – Sokka se apoyó en el cristal – ¿Vas a la parada del metro?.

-Hoy sí – afirmó – Voy con tiempo.

-Siento no haber pasado a visitarte hoy – se le escapó un sonoro bostezo – pero estoy algo cansado.

-¿Mal día?.

-Ayer me fui al pub a tomar unas cervezas y me encontré con unos amigos.

-Y acabaste borracho – no hizo falta una confirmación; solamente viendo su cara se podía leer claramente la palabra " resaca " en su frente.

-Sí. Muy borracho.

Nada más llegar a recepción, el grueso de los trabajadores se aventuraron a ir hacia la estación de metro como si les fuera la vida en ello. Muchos querían llegar a sus hogares, ver a sus familias o agarrar una cerveza cuanto antes. Azula quería un café y agarrarse del brazo de una hermosa señorita.

Generalmente cuando esperaban juntos el metro era Sokka el que solía refunfuñar de la carga de trabajo, pero esta vez era ella la que terminó quejándose de lo laboral para sorpresa del hombre.

-¿Te puedes creer que Roku ha venido a quejarse por el e-mail que envié ayer? – murmuró en voz baja para evitar curiosos.

-Técnicamente te has saltado la cadena de mando – expuso Sokka, visiblemente molesto por el sonido de los vagones.

-Yo he logrado encontrar una forma de optimizar recursos – bufó sin darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz.

-Habla más bajo – aunque lo pedía más por su dolor de cabeza que por los pájaros cotillas que pudiera morar a su alrededor.

Ella se dio cuenta y se ajustó su chaleco para intentar fingir naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Soy mejor que todos ellos – murmuró molesta.

-Pero debemos tener paciencia y aprender poco a poco – el siempre era así de tranquilo, casi aceptando que en su puesto se podía vivir bien.

-A veces no sé si eres un pueblerino o simplemente alguien que se contenta con la mediocridad.

El joven de ojos azules alzó una mano e hizo un gesto con desdén para evidenciar que daba por terminada aquella conversación. Sokka podía aceptar las mofas de Azula porque sabía que era su forma de ser y que era una forma de defenderse, pero no soportaba cuando ella se volvía intransigente. A veces, incluso ella sabía cuando había cruzado la raya.

-Lo siento – se disculpó mientras veía que Sokka se alejaba para tomar su tren.

-No pasa nada – su tono era molesto, respondía por mera educación – Mejor hablemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo – incluso enfadada como estaba y siendo tan ácida como era, no podía evitar sentirse mal por las malas pasadas que a veces le jugaba su carácter.

La gente cambia de actitud, de forma de ser y hasta de forma de pensar para ser aceptada socialmente, pero ella no era una mujer mansa. La sociedad se había convertido en un conglomerado de individuos que buscaban ser cuidadosos e inocuos; defensores de lo moral y socialmente correcto. En un mundo de tecnología e información, la actitud fuerte intentaba ser amansada, pero ella prefería gruñir. En un mundo de colectivos, ella pensaba en su ego y le agradaba pensar primero en ella. En un mundo donde todos intentaban ser relajados con sus palabras, ella pensaba en que una cobra sin veneno no era intimidante y definitivamente era más aburrida que una que podía ser letal.

"¿Qué sentido tiene tener una serpiente venenosa sin veneno?", solía pensar ella, "sin amenaza no hay adrenalina". Sus justificaciones marcaban su moral y su forma de ver todo separado en dos grupos: presas y cazadores. Ella estaba en el lado de los cazadores e iba a demostrarle a cierto pequeño cordero lo que ocurría cuando ignoraba a una cazadora.

Esperando su tren sintió la vibración en su terminal telefónico. Justo cuando pudo subir al vagón se animó a leer los mensajes.

 _Zuko: Necesitaré que vayas a buscar a Saku_

 _Azula: Yo estoy ocupada._

 _Zuko: No estamos en la ciudad._

 _Azula: ¿Donde estais?._

 _Zuko: Es por un tema de documentos y finanzas muy importantes. Luego te contamos._

 _Azula: Pues estoy ocupada. Busca a otro_

 _Zuko: Maldita sea, solamente tienes que ir a buscarla y ocuparte de ella un rato._

Con un fuerte resoplido la ejecutiva pensó sus posibilidades, las cuales eran muy pobres. Nunca llevaría a su sobrina a conocer a una de las chicas con las que salía, aunque Ty Lee parecía llevarse bien con los niños.

 _Azula: ¿A qué hora sale?._

 _Zuko: Puede estar allí hasta las 18:30_

La mujer de ojos de fuego empezó a hacer cálculos: podía estar con Ty Lee hasta las seis de la tarde e ir a buscar a su sobrina a las seis y media. Hubiera preferido invitar a cenar a su cita pero era su sobrina.

Azula: De acuerdo.

Detestaba los planes a ultima hora y la poca organización que mostraba su hermano, pero no iba a dejar a Asu sola.

-¿Deberé presentarme como la tía de Asuka?, ¿de Sakura?, ¿de Asuka Sakura Firebend? – pensó en voz alta – Malditos tontos.

La pequeña tenía dos nombres debido a que ninguno de sus padres se decidía por nombre alguno, dejando ambos como buenos y haciendo que para su tía fuera un suplicio regalarle ropa de confección porque no sabía mandar que iniciales le bordasen.

Salir de los deprimentes túneles del metro era reconfortante, sobretodo al disfrutar de la brisa de la tarde y de una pintoresca y coqueta plaza. Rodeada por un ejemplo arquitectónico de la arquitectura decimonónica, los edificios que rodeaban el lugar eran conservados al detalle y poseían un ambiente histórico que se mezclaba con el air novedoso y moderno de los locales colindantes.

Los edificios, llenos de grandes arcos abovedados, las cornisas y molduras finamente elaboradas, evidenciaban el cariño de las construcciones de antaño. En esa plaza, dando pasos de baile al son de la música de sus auriculares, Ty Lee.

La chica de ojos vivaces llevaba un pantalón ajustado verde que hacia juego con su chaqueta militar, la cual le quedaba bastante grande. Además de eso se podía distinguir una camisa blanca.

Con paso firme, la ejecutiva se acercó a su cita, engalanando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa e intentando mostrar su mirada más amistosa. No convenía mostrarse sugerente hoy.

-Hola, señorita – saludó la empresaria – ¿Espera a alguien?

Con una sonrisa burlona, a la vez que jugaba con una de sus coletas de forma coqueta, Ty Lee siguió la broma.

-A una señora que me va a llevar a comer cosas dulces – explicó con una voz infantil.

-¿Una señora? – no le gustaba que bromeasen con su edad, sobre todo porque todavía era joven – Pensaba que me esperaba a mi y no a una señora. Lo lamento, tenga un buen día – y giró sobre sus talones para irse.

-Espera – Azula, todavía de espaldas, sonrió al escuchar aquello.

-¿Sí? – preguntó alzando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

-Espero a una mujer de negocios exitosa para que me invite a dulces – sí, ella ya semejaba haber aprendido que elogiar a su acompañante era un buen método para contentarla.

-En ese caso – y acercándose a Ty Lee, añadió -, es un placer volver a verla, señorita.

Y ofreciendo el brazo a su acompañante intentó comportarse como un galán de película. Bajaron por la avenida principal hacia las calles peatonales secundarias donde se podía disfrutar de hermosos escaparates y portezuelas decoradas. Eran calles de ladrillo antiguo, grandes cristaleras, y pequeños cedros cada pocos metros.

-¿Sueles ir siempre así vestida? – preguntó la joven de cabello trenzado.

-Casi siempre – sabía que para Ty Lee no debía ser muy común ver a alguien vestido como un ejecutivo – Si lo preguntas por lo que llevo ahora es que cuando me apetece me visto de una forma más viril, podríamos decir.

Azula llevaba su clásico cabello recogido, un traje de color gris perla que definía de una forma muy leve sus curvas y que estaba acompañado de un chaleco de dos botones que le daba un aire distinguido. Parecía un clásico caballero inglés, salvo por el sombrero y por el hecho de que ella era mujer.

-Pues vas muy elegante – afirmó aquella joven algo bajita – Yo he intentado ponerme elegante y solamente se me ocurrió ponerme una camisa. Estuve cerca de ponerme una corbata que tengo pero semejaría una estudiante.

Aquello hizo que la bulliciosa mente de la ejecutiva empezase a viajar por cerca de un millar de fantasías, pensando en como podía ser una chica así tan erótica sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

-¿No tienes frío? – necesitaba dejar de fantasear cuanto antes.

-Llevo una pequeña camiseta debajo – murmuró – Es la camiseta que me pongo con esta camisa.

-¿Tienes una camiseta especifica? – incluso a ella le sonaba extraño al notar la locura embotellada que era su compañera de paseo.

-Es que las otras que tengo tienen un escote muy alto y esta es ideal – explicó – Es esto o sujetador de asas reforzadas y la mayoría los tengo a lavar.

Iba a preguntar porque usaba sostenes reforzados pero antes de preguntar recordó cierta parte de la voluptuosa anatomía de aquella chica.

Poco a poco se acercaron a un modesto local que hacía esquina con una calle contigua. Los ventanales de color blanco estaban finamente decorados con copos de nieve y la entrada se encontraba engalanada con un arco ribeteado.

El local era una enorme estancia de paredes color crema, con cuadros sin marco con retratos de París, donde presidia una barra madera de roble y taburetes de vinilos azules. Alrededor de ello, unas exquisitas mesas de color claro, a juego con las sillas que envolvían cada mesa. Desde el techo hasta el dibujo de los baldosas que estaban pisando; todo gritaba Versalles.

-Que lindo Patis – exclamó Ty Lee, abrazándose con fuerza al brazo de su acompañante.

-Se dice pâtisserie – matizó – Vamos a pedir algunos dulces y un café.

Nada más acercarse al mostrador, el olor a azúcar y a frutas invadía el olfato, mientras que la vista se maravillaba al observar las caprichosas formas y colores de cada pastelito. Macarons de varios colores y sabores, profiteroles de rellenos de crema o café, petits de chocolate o nata, bizcochos con merengue o coulants de chocolate rellenos de chocolate fundido y un toque de caramelo, cada cartelito que nombraba el dulce sonaba mejor y el dulce tenía aun mejor aspecto que el nombre que tenía. Sin duda alguna, el sentido del gusto de cierta chica de ojos castaños estaba ahora alterado, a juzgar por emocionado baile de sus pies cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban en otro dulce.

-Supongo que ahora te ha gustado la idea de venir, ¿no? – Azula adoraba saber cuando tenía razón.

-Por supuesto – contestó casi conteniendo la saliva de su boca – Me muero de ganas de probar alguno.

-¿Alguno en especial?.

Aquella pregunta dejó en estado catatónico a Ty Lee durante unos segundos; no se había dado cuenta de que debía de elegir uno o dos de esos suculentos bocados y ella no era buena tomando decisiones. En aquel momento comenzó la incesante revisión de cada vitrina de aquel mostrador con el fin de lograr decidirse por alguno.

-Este, o mejor este, o este otro – mascullaba – Un macaron, al menos uno y luego si puedo…

-¿Café o té?.

-Té – contestó casi sin darse cuenta de que hablaban con ella, ensimismada en quella vitrina.

-Disculpe – la voz de la ejecutiva casi se escuchaba en la distancia para la otra chica – Si es tan amable, querríamos dos tés y el surtido especial para dos comensales.

La palabra 'surtido' y la palabra 'especial' hicieron que cierta golosa empedernida clavase su mirada en la ejecutiva, casi con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos. No sabía lo que había pedido pero sonaba sorprendente.

-¿Qué es eso de especial? – tuvo que esforzarse para no gritar de los nervios.

Con un resoplido, la mujer de ojos de color ámbar observó a aquella chica de labios rosados y le indicó un pequeño cartel, justo encima de esa misma vitrina, donde anunciaban un menú degustación con un dulce de cada tipo y dos macarons.

-He pensado que podemos compartir mitad y mitad, salvo que tu ansíes uno en demasía.

-Azula – su tono cambió drásticamente, ahora era solemne, casi eclesiástico.

-¿Sí? – y antes de poder preguntar nada más recibió el mayor abrazo de agradecimiento que había obtenido en su vida. No sabía que algo tan pequeño podía tener tanta fuerza.

-Nunca olvidaré esto – agradeció mientras casi ahogaba a su victima.

-Ya, ya. Vamos a sentarnos.

Mientras que la ejecutiva intentaba sentarse de una forma seria, su acompañante no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, sorprendida de la decoración y los cuadros.

-Habría que tomar una instantánea el momento – y colocando sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo una cámara, movió el dedo indice para dar la sensación de que había presionado el disparador.

-¿Qué haces?.

-Saco fotografías mentales – y señaló a Azula – Sonríe.

Ella siguió el juego y esbozó su sonrisa más seductora, una que ya tenía tan ensayada que era casi una marca registrada y que le había dado tantas alegrías en muchos momentos. Aquella joven alocada volvió a mover el dedo indice pero le acompañó con una imitación al sonido de una cámara.

-Muy guapa.

-Gracias – le agradaba ser halagada -, aunque es la fotógrafa quien tiene parte del merito.

-Es la modelo quien es hermosa. Yo sólo capturo su belleza.

-Aduladora.

-Te encanta.

Semejaba que Ty Lee estaba entrando en el juego del flirteo, pero en su caso era casi un actitud divertida e inocente que resultaba tremendamente sugerente y terriblemente confusa para alguien acostumbrada a conquistar a mujeres hastiadas de su vida o de los hombres. Desde una modelo deprimida a una prometida, todas podían terminar odiando a los hombres y terminando en brazos de Azula; pero aquella chica de hermosos ojos color avellana era completamente diferente a todo lo que había visto. Era extraño y eso le agradaba.

-Así que trabajas en una librería, ¿no?.

-Sí – afirmó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta militar.

-Una chaqueta militar, ¿debo hacerte la venia?.

-No, la compre porque era muy calentita, pero puedes llamarme teniente Ty Lee.

-¿Teniente?, ¿Por qué no capitán?.

-No quiero que se me suba a la cabeza mis galones – aquella respuesta desencajó la mandíbula de Azula; jamás hubiera sabido de nadie que seguía tanto una broma.

-¿Y la librería? – mejor cambiar de tema antes de que cierta chica termine afirmando ser Napoleón.

-Pues bien, tenemos una sección lúdica para niños y la llevamos yo y unos amigos.

-¿Eres socia?.

-Empleada – dijo casi avergonzada – No todos somos tan triunfadores como tú.

-Lo siento, no quería ofender – a veces sentía que la gente la miraba y la colocaba en un púlpito. Eso le agradaba pero no quería incomodar a alguien con sus logros.

-No es eso – la calmó agitando sus manos como si quisiera captar la atención de un niño – , es que cuando me cuentas todo lo que haces me sorprendo mucho. Suena tremendamente importante.

-Lo es – no le gustaba la falsa modestia y ella sabía que lo que hacia era importante.

La llegada de los dulces avivó la conversación, el apetito y las exclamaciones. El oído se sació de las exclamaciones y los sonidos de placer que solamente se escuchaban con dulces o con orgasmos. El tacto pudo notar la delicada textura de cada dulce a la hora de ser sostenido o mordido, y el gusto llegó al súmmum de todo lo que en su día Ty Lee pudiera llegar a expresar. Para ella, cada bocado que daba era tan sabroso y agradable que empezó a pensar en que comer aquello era lo más semejante al sexo público que iba a disfrutar.

-Delicioso – exclamó la ejecutiva rindiéndose a tal maravilla culinaria.

-Mejor no digo como me siento – pero luego se podía leer claramente en sus labios la palabra : orgasmo.

-Una cama, una mujer hermosa y una noche de champagne acompañada de estos macarons – aquel era un pensamiento en voz alta que Azula debía decir – Creo que no habría mayor definición de placer en el mundo.

-Me casaré con quien me cocine más de estos profiteroles – exclamaba la joven de la trenza antes de saborear uno de esos pequeños pedazos de masa rellenos de crema.

-¿Y si te traigo aquí todas las semanas? – bromeó de forma jocosa en respuesta.

-Si lo pones por escrito en el contrato de bodas ya puedes ir al ayuntamiento que yo voy a por un ramo – Ty Lee estaba casi hipnotizada por el chocolate fundido que se vertía del interior del coulant casero.

-Que fácil eres de convencer.

-Pero te engañaría con un pastelero – bromeó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues tendré que sobornar a todos los pasteleros de esta ciudad – dijo con una solvencia digna del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Para que no se acerquen a ti o para que no preparen pasteles?.

-Para que solamente te sirvan pasteles bajo mi mandato.

Aquellos labios rosados hicieron unos exagerados pucheros, a juego con aquellos ojos reflejando un alma rota en mil pedazos.

-Me esclavizaría en base a dulces.

Ignorando aquella mirada de cachorro abandonado, la ejecutiva agarró las solapas de su chaleco con ambas manos y se reclinó con una mirada soberbia en el rostro.

-A base de dulces y otras cosas casi tan buenas – no hacia falta decir en lo que estaba insinuando.

-Y encima deseas aprovecharte de mi – colocó el dorso de su mano en su frente, fingiendo un desmayo.

-Soy pura maldad – sonrió ante tal declaración. De pequeña siempre había amado a los villanos y la idea de portar una armadura, comandar un ejercito y tener un séquito de mujeres no le disgustaba.

La charla siguió siendo amena, hablando un poco de anécdotas relacionadas con los dulces, la escuela, el trabajo o la vida amorosa. Azula intentaba eludir el hecho de su gran número de conquistas y enfatizar cada parte de su charla en lo mucho que se esforzó para estar donde estaba y sus logros académicos.

De repente, el sonido de una llamada interrumpió la charla y la ejecutiva rebuscó hasta hallar su terminal y comprobar que no reconocía el número.

-Disculpa, voy a coger la llamada.

-No te preocupes, yo sigo comiendo coulant.

Aquello la sorprendió, pero aquel número no se lo daba a nadie banal en su vida.

-Diga.

-¿Hablo con la Señorita Azula?

-Sí, ¿quién es?.

-Soy el señor Edmund Icemoon, ¿me conoce?.

Aquel nombre le heló la sangre: era uno de los directivos encargados del proyecto Asu-Sen. La persona más importantes de toda su sección y la cabeza visible de su sección en la dirección central.

-Sí, señor.

-Le llamaba por el e-mail que ayer envió como rotativa.

Su sangre congelada se licuó hasta el punto de que todo el cuerpo le temblaba como si fuera una brizna de hierba: estaba en problemas. Zhao era veterano, sin duda tendría conocidos y personas que lo respaldaban, así que puede que este fuera su castigo por intentar ignorar los protocolos.

-Si es porque no seguí el organigrama de mando quisiera pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas.

-No, no es eso. Su presentación me ha parecido brillante y creo que si empezamos con dichas modificaciones será algo muy positivo. Dígame, ¿ha hecho ya los presupuestos totales y cuadrado fechas y cifras?.

-No, solamente he hecho el boceto preliminar que envié – se apuró a añadir -, pero podría tenerlo para mañana.

-Estupendo – por su voz se notaba contento – Entonces nos vemos mañana en mi despacho a la hora de comer y me hablará de todo ello, ¿le parece?.

-Por supuesto señor – tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no saltar de alegría – Se lo agradezco.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – y habiendo colgado la llamada no pudo contener su alegría y gritó con todas sus fuerzas al cielo.

Cuando entró, con una sonrisa tan amplia que semejaba desencajarse de la felicidad, pudo ver como varias personas la veían sorprendidos, entre ellos Ty Lee.

-Azula, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó – Creo que han escuchado tu grito incluso en París.

-No hay tiempo – su sonrisa todavía no desaparecía de su rostro – Me han encargado algo importantisímo y debo irme ahora. Por favor, te ruego que me disculpes y me concedas otra cita.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la ejecutiva se fijó en el menú especial que habían encargado juntas y el cual había desparecido por completo, evidenciando que la glotonería de Ty Lee hizo que no pudiera resistirse a los dos últimos pasteles.

-¿Te has comido los pasteles que faltan? – preguntó pese a ya saber la respuesta.

-Sí – confesó agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Incluido uno que era mio.

-Sí – volvió a confesar, apartando la vista.

-Y dos que íbamos a dividir.

-Sí – esta vez su voz sonó como un susurro roto.

No podía decirle nada malo a una cara tan dulce como aquella, era como llamar la atención a su sobrina y a decir verdad, Azula ya estaba un poco agotada de tanto dulce. Ella había pedido el menú para el disfrute de su acompañante y no veía mal que esta ultima tomase una ración extra, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que iban a tener que despedirse tan fortuitamente.

-No hay problemas – sonrió amablemente, para alegría de una Ty Lee visiblemente arrepentida.

-¿De verdad? – sonreía esperanzada.

-De verdad – afirmó – Dejame pagar y concedeme otra cita y todo arreglado.

-De acuerdo – no iba a negar a un trato tan ventajoso.

Luego de una rápida despedida, Azula decidió parar un taxi para no tener que encontrarse con los clásicos problemas del metro y poder ir más sosegada a su casa. Necesitaba desconectar unos minutos de todo antes de ponerse a trabajar a fondo.

Con una rápida despedida, sin beso pero con un cruce de miradas más que alargado, la mujer de oscuro cabello y traje detuvo un taxi y se fue rumbo a su domicilio. Afortunadamente para ella, el taxista no era hablador e incluso se disculpó previamente por tener la radio estropeada y no poder amenizar el viaje, aunque en realidad ella lo agradecía; quería desconectar de todo. El viaje a su casa fue sorprendentemente fluído y apenas tuvo que sufrir atascos o parones, llegando en un tiempo casi récord para ser un día entre semana. Pago al contado y dejo el cambio de propina, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Con inaudita agilidad, subió los escalones que llevaban a su entrada, abrió la puerta y en el interior de su domicilio, se preparó para una noche sobre el teclado. Una cafetera preparada, una sudadera mullida con el escudo de su universidad, sus gafas a un lado y galletas para que el aporte calórico la despeje momentáneamente; ya se encargará más adelante de añadir más minutos a su rutina de ejercicio.

Llevaba un buen ritmo, solamente había tenido que hacer una pausa para ir al servicio, cuando sonó una llamada desde su terminal mientras mordisqueaba una galleta Inconscientemente presionó el botón que insonorizaba el terminal sin fijarse en quien era y siguió trabajando, pero a los pocos minutos volvieron a insistir. Con un resoplido,tomó un trago de té y miró la pantalla: Zuko. Si no le contestaba iba a seguir molestando.

-Hola – preguntó ella.

-¿Hola? – se notaba que estaba molesto – Te pedí una cosa, ¿recuerdas?.

-¿Qué?

-Una cosa de menos de poco más de un metro, cabello largo, ojos verdes, te llama tía.

-Mierda – se había olvidado de ir a buscar a su sobrina al colegio.

-Me han llamado del colegio para decir que nadie había ido a buscarla.

-Joder, lo siento.

-Vas a ir a buscarla, ¿no? – Zuko esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, pero Azula prefería quedarse trabajando.

-Tengo que hacer algo importante para mañana – se excusó – Me lo han mandado hace unas horas.

-Así que yo estoy a medio camino, en una maldita estación de servicio, empapado por la lluvia mientras mi esposa intenta justificarse con la maestra de Saku y tu me dices que prefieres no ir.

-Sabes que no te miento – reclamó – esto es importante.

-Y mi hija también lo es. Jin estuvo llorando veinte minutos cuando el director amenazó con llamar a servicios sociales, ¿entiendes?.

-Sí, entiendo – no necesitaba esto; no ahora.

-Mira, acepto que solamente te veamos una vez al mes, dos como mucho, pero esto ya es algo muy grave.

-Oye – odiaba que se pusiera condescendiente – Si quieres no os molestaré más, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Esas no es forma de solucionar las cosas.

-Entonces, ¿voy a por ella?.

-Nosotros iremos – se notaba que cada silaba mezclaba el enfado con decepción – Tu deberías pensar en prioridades.

-Las tengo y bien marcadas – y mentalmente añadió: "un despacho enorme y una silla de directiva".

-Pero no las importantes.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Ya nos veremos – y colgó.

Molesta por lo que acaba de pasar y por aquella sensación de culpa no asumida, la ejecutiva lanzó su terminal al sofá y siguió tecleando, intentando que así la sensación desagradable que tenía recorriendo su cuerpo se fuera. Siempre le pasaba: cuando se sentía incomoda comenzaba a recorrer por su espalda una sensación desagradable.

Varias galletas y tazas de café después, sintiendo los ojos arder, volvió a escuchar el sonido de la llamada. Instintivamente pensó en ignorarla, pero quería ver si volvía a ser su hermano o era algo relacionado con el trabajo. No reconoció el número.

-¿Diga?.

-Buenas noches – al escuchar eres saludo empezó a preguntarse la hora que era – La llamo del Hospital Memorial, ¿estoy hablando con Azula Firebend?

-Sí, soy yo – en aquel instante una sensación desagradable surcó todo su cuerpo.

"Por favor, que no sea la pequeña, por favor", pensó. No se perdonaría que la llamarán porque su sobrina empeorase.

-La llamo del Hospital Memoria en referente a su hermano, Zuko, y a la esposa de este, Jin.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – notó una presión enorme en el estomago, como si una apisonadora lo aplastase – ¿Están bien?

-Siento mucho darle esta trágica noticia pero ambos han sufrido un accidente de tráfico en la autopista de acceso a la ciudad.

-¿Cómo están? – preguntó angustiada, pero se hizo el silencio. El silencio puede ser tranquilo, pacifico y positivo; pero no ahora – Dígame.

-Lamentamos decirle que ambos han fallecido en el accidente de tráfico. Lamentamos darle tan trágica noticia.

En ese momento solamente resonaba en su cabeza las ultimas palabras de su hermano: Ya nos veremos.

 **Continuará…**

Conclusiones:

Pues volvemos por aquí, pero debido a que no veo mucho interés en el fic lo he tenido aparcado en ambas plataformas. Lamento si hay alguien que sea un fan, pero de ser así le invito a que deje una review. Lo siento, pero los fickers somos personas de ego y sin ese ego nos marchitamos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** La historia es original, pero los personajes que aquí se muestran son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

 **contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com**

 **Gracias a todos los que dan Follow y Favorites, pero en especial a los que se han molestado en dejar una review o postear un MP**

 **Capítulo 15**

"Muerto, muerto, muerto"; se repetirá mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de oír. En su cabeza sus palabras retumbaban como si tuviera una bóveda completamente acústica donde aquellas palabras resonaban donde hasta el infinito

Muerto, muerto, muerto.

¿Cómo era posible que el bobo de su hermano le pasase eso?. ¿El tonto que siempre se había preocupado de la seguridad estaba muerto?. Solamente con pensarlo casi le daba vueltas la cabeza. En ese punto maldecía los caprichos del destino habían provocado esta llamada. El sentido de ser o no era algo que desconocía.

Durante unos segundos pensó durante unos segundos pensó que era una broma pesada y que en realidad su hermano estaba perfectamente y a salvo en casa con su familia. Sin embargo, volvía comprobar el número para cerciorarse de que no se habían confundido y de ser una broma sería un muy mal contar un chiste. Un chiste sin gracia de esos que solamente hacen reír a las personas más mezquinas y macabras.

-Señorita,¿está segura? – preguntó intentando que en algún momento la joven con la que estaba hablando dijera que se había equivocado del número. Si ella quería tener casi cualquier esperanza en este mundo cualquiera de que esto no fuera cierto. Para muchos sería estúpido soñar que aquellos simplemente había sido algo que se había escapado su entendimiento.

En ese momento soportando la quietud del entorno donde literalmente parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que las manecillas de su reloj parecían querer moverse. Ella comenzó rápidamente a eliminar posibles. Posibles como una intoxicación que le habría provocado alucinaciones. Posibles como vez se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta. Posible simplemente como una broma pesada que haría alguien sin apenas humor ni sentido cívico de la decencia. Todas las posibilidades se marchitan a la vez que avanzaba la charla y la mujer que estaba al otro lado estaba confirmando que no se había equivocado de número. Eso era algo más que obvio ya que estaban llamándole por su nombre y apellidos y que le estaba dando los tratos exactos de su hermano.

Ella no escuchaba nada de lo que le estaban diciendo. Oía todo como quien escucha el mar en una caracola ycomo aquella persona que coloca un vaso sobre una puerta e intente escuchar lo que hay más allá. Era como si algo tan cercano como el auricular de su teléfono ahora se transmuta en la lejanía insondable o llamándola a gritos en el medio y medio de los campos de las tierras altas. Sí, en aquel momento solamente escuchaba dos cosas: los latidos de su corazón y el gruñir rabioso de un estómago que se contraía y se retorcía en su abdomen.

-¿Señorita? – la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono preguntaba por ella sin éxito y poco a poco el interlocutor se vio obligado alzar la voz.

Otros hubieran colgado y hubieran presupuesto que la llamada se habría cortado pero la respiración profunda y entrecortada de Azula era más que evidente que seguía al aparato. Parecía el último estertor de una bestia moribunda.

-¡Señorita Azula! – La mujer usó un tono imperativo entre los dientes que sacó a la ejecutiva del laberinto que se había formado en su mente.

Azula humedeció sus labios un par de veces antes de hablar. Notaba los ojos secos y daba por hecho que se había quedado mirando a la nada durante varios segundos.

-Sí, dígame. Lo siento – se disculpó de una forma muy poco creíble a medida que la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono cambiaba su torno a uno más comprensivo.

Le seguían diciendo cosas: un hospital, un accidente, una curva mal tomada, algo en la carretera… No era capaz de escuchar nada todos los datos que ahora mismo se que le daban y que se quedaron almacenados ilegalmente en su cabeza. En un alarde de genialidad, la mujer de ojos de fuego miraba su reloj y calculaba. Calculaba las horas en las que había estado trabajando; calculaba las horas que habían pasado y calculaba todo el sinfín de posibilidades.

– ¡Espere! – exclamó – la pequeña, ¿donde esta?

Se había dado cuenta de que llevaba muchas horas trabajando y al hablar de que ya tendrían que haber ido a buscar a la pequeña, daba por hecho que el accidente se había producido hacia relativamente poco. Además el accidente se había producido en un acceso autopista dando por solución la lógica de que su sobrina no iba con sus padres.

-También la llamamos por su sobrina – dijo la mujer.

-Sí, disculpe señorita – ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella persona que le está dando tan fatídicas noticias. Casi era lo mejor pues no quería culpar la de ser la parca.

-Le decía que su sobrina estaba sana y salva. No tiene nada de lo que preocuparse – hubo una pausa – Salvo hecho de que ahora necesitamos que se haga cargo.

-¿Cargo?

-De la pequeña Asuka Sakura, señorita Azula – carraspeó para aclararse la voz – Según los datos que tenemos usted es único pariente vivo y además en caso de fallecimiento es la tutora legal de la niña.

Ni siquiera estaba preparada para lo que acababa de oír. Era la tutora legal de la hija de su hermano. Ella lo sabía pero jamás había pensado que algo así llegase suceder y mucho menos con una niña tan pequeña. En algunos casos había presupuesto que llegaría a ejercer de su tutora en caso de que su hermano y su esposa estuvieran de vacaciones, y una Asuka adolescente fuera detenida por conducir ebria o por sobrepasar el límite de velocidad. Jamás hubiera pensado lo que está volviendo ese día.

-Pero, pero, pero…- ella quisiera comentar algo pero su conocida locuacidad había desaparecido.

-Entendemos el trauma que debe ser para usted tal pérdida. Podemos pedirle a servicios sociales que se haga cargo de la pequeña durante unos días al menos hasta que tome una decisión. No es obligatorio que se haga cargo de la pequeña si usted considera que esta sobrellevando un momento excesivamente traumático y cree que no podrá cuidar de ella.

Una parte de ella habría querido evitar todo aquello y decirle se hicieran cargo y que ella no podía hacerse responsable de la niña. Hubiera querido aclarar que ni hoy ni mañana, y seguramente nunca. Una parte de ella quería huir de la trágica lotería que le había tocado. Era la reacción lógica pero no la correcta.

Casi como si el destino jugase de forma caprichosa, sus atribulados pasos de llevaron cerca de la estantería que decoraba su salón. La estantería, de un color del oscuro, tenía ciertos recuerdos que podrían llegar a ser considerados familiares. Allí estaban sus diplomas, sus premios más referenciados, sus menciones honoríficas, y una ridícula fotografía de ambos hermanos juntos. Nunca había prestado mucha atención; era una fotografía de ambos en un lago, un recuerdo que hasta hace un par de horas no era gran cosa para ella.

El marco de la fotografía era viejo y estaba lleno de polvo, señal de que nunca le prestaba atención. Simplemente tenía esa fotografía para que cuando su Hermano visitaba su casa le diese la alegría de que ella también había conservado alguno de los recuerdos de infancia de ambos en un lugar visible.

Zuko siempre rememoraba las aventuras de verano de cuando eran pequeños, teniendo en una de tantas estanterías de la sala principal una buena colección de fotografías familiares. La fotografía que descansaba en el estante de Azula era una fotografía que había pertenecido al mismísimo Zuko y que, cansado de saber que su hermana mostraba un completo desapego por los recuerdos familiares, le regaló para dejarle en claro que eran una familia. No sólo se la regaló, sino que le obligó que se le llevase ese mismo día y siempre que él iba a visitarla buscaba aquel marco para cerciorarse de que la fotografía no estaba abandonada en algún cajón. Nunca una simple imagen cobró tanto significado para nadie como el que había cobrado esa fotografía en aquel momento para ella.

Los años pasan y los recuerdos son a veces olvidados y otras veces exagerados. Los seres humanos vivimos en base a un continuo montón de recuerdos que a veces querríamos olvidar y otras veces atesoramos toda la vida. Dicen que el pasado fue mejor que el presente y Azula ahora mismo conocía el significado de aquella frase. El recuerdo de su hermano entrando por la puerta, dando sendas zancadas con su paso desgarbado y plantándose delante de la estantería para buscar aquel marco. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo importante que eran los recuerdos porque eran esos recuerdos lo único que le quedaba a partir de aquella noche.

-No -dijo con la convicción que le quedaba – Yo me hará cargo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí – le quedaba lo más valioso para Zuko y Jin: Asuka.

-De acuerdo – la mujer no son muy convencida aunque la ejecutiva no la podía culpar la de ello – la pequeña está en su guardería. Al ver que tardaba tanto su familia, las personas responsables se han quedado con ella. Ahora avisaremos a su maestra de que va para allí. Ella se hizo cargo hasta que llegase algún responsable.

Por un segundo, la mujer de mirada ardiente y cabello oscuro sintió un alivio en el pecho. Un alivio mínimo pero que le permitía respirar un poco mejor al saber que la niña no estaba sola y abandonada en la fría sala de espera de un hospital. En cambio, estaba en el aula que tanto quería con la profesora que tanto amaba y podía distraerse.

-Gracias. Iré ahora mismo.

De acuerdo en su tono sereno y afable se podía atisbar cierta preocupación – llamaremos al centro para indicarle que usted ir a buscar a su sobrina.

-Muchas gracias.

-Antes de nada quiero decirle que la acompaño en el sentimiento y que tiene su disposición todo un grupo de psicólogos así como un teléfono de atención y el teléfono de los servicios sociales en caso de necesitarlo – todas esas apreciaciones sonaban tan memorizadas y tan robóticas que durante unos segundos la empresaria pensó que había estado todo ese tiempo hablando con una máquina.

-Descuide. Gracias y buenas noches – en el fondo se sentía estúpida al desear las buenas noches y darle las gracias a quien fuera portadora de tan malas noticias pero sabía que la mujer con la que había hablado negada responsable de tal funesta suerte.

Colgando el teléfono, Azula volvió a sentir esa presión martillando su estómago y dejando caer el teléfono se precipitó al baño que tenía en la primera planta, cruzando el pasillo de paredes blancas que separaba el salón del servicio. La ejecutiva llegó a un baño de corte moderno, levantó la tapa del batear y sin ningún tipo de espera vómito furibundamente. La sensación de angustia ante la mala noticia y el desasosiego provocó que su estómago pidiese alzar la voz y la bilis. Por fortuna, después de esa primera arcada pudo vaciar completamente su estómago y dejarse caer de rodillas mientras abrazaba la tapa durante unos segundos.

No quería levantarse. Ahora mismo sentía como tenía abrasada la garganta y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero tenía que hacerlo. No recordó el tiempo en el cual había tenido que hacer algo de una importancia tan grande sin planificarlo ante. Ella detestaba improvisar pero aquel momento era diferente y lo más seguro es que no recordase aquello porque no habían nada que pudiera compararse a la importancia de aquel momento. Su vida había cambiado con sólo una llamada y ahora su sobrina dependía de ella.

-Cálmate cálmate cálmate cálmate cálmate – murmuraba mientras intentaba que las piernas le respondiesen. Tenía que hacer demasiado en muy poco tiempo y cualquier segundo queda mismo perdiera le parecía una vital eternidad.

Después de que es un minuto de rodillas logró que sus piernas volviesen hacerle caso y al apoyarse en el lavabo para levantarse pudo ver cómo sus ojos se cruzaban con su reflejo un espejo. No sabía se había sido por vomitar, por la noticia, por lo que había sucedido y lo que iba a suceder; pero eso ya reflejó diez años más encima.

Resoplando con fuerza comenzó ordenar mentalmente todos los pasos que tenía que llevar a cabo. El primero y más obvio era cepillarse los clientes y quitarse el sabor tan horrendo que tenía en la boca. Luego, llamar un taxi y vestirse lo más rápido posible. Por último, ir al encuentro de su sobrina.

Sabía que se le están escapando docenas de obligaciones y pasos pero obra casi prefería improvisar. Algo más que reseñable porque ella odiaba improvisar

Término de cepillarse los dientes y mientras subía a su dormitorio llamó un taxi para que la recogieran en la puerta. Generalmente cuidaba muchos aspectos pero ahora había agarrado lo primero y más rápido que había topado en su armario. Un pantalón deportivo de color negro y la sudadera de su universidad; su conjunto clásico para hacer ejercicio. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo sin preocuparse ni tan siquiera de si estaba despeinada. Bajó a grandes zancadas las escaleras que separaban ambas plantas y tomó un abrigo. Mentalmente de paso todo lo que llevaba: cartera, teléfono, llaves, y en un acto de iluminación las llaves de repuesto que su hermano guardaba en la casa de ella. Ahora mismo pensar que necesitaría ir al domicilio de Zuko no la dejaba respirar pero su sobrina necesitaría algo de ropa para dormir en su casa.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, apenas un par de minutos, hasta que vio uno de los clásicos taxis de la ciudad parándose ante su puerta. Por lo general, ella hubiera esperado en el interior de su casa, guarecida del frío, pero hoy hasta el más insignificante segundo significaba una joya inconmensurable para ella. Sin querer prestar atención al taxista, simplemente le indicó la dirección donde quedaba el jardín de infancia de su sobrina y se escurrió en el asiento trasero. Durante todo el trayecto ella permaneció completamente callada, repasando mentalmente todas las posibilidades que podrían darse hoy y cómo enfrentar ciertas adversidades. La sola idea de ver el corazón de Asuka romperse en mil pedazos al escuchar la trágica noticia le hacía palidecer y volver a sentir náuseas. Azula siempre había presumido de su fuerte carácter y de su férrea determinación, pero ahora ambas cualidades yacían desaparecidas y sin el más mínimo atisbo de volver.

El trayecto fue demasiado corto para ella. Demasiado corto para ordenar sus ideas y demasiado corto para inventarse excusas, porque aunque se enfrentaba a una niña ella sabía que había preguntas que difícilmente podría responder y solamente rogaba para que su sobrina no pidiese más explicaciones de la cuenta.

El jardín de infancia donde asistía la pequeña estado ornamentado con una verja de color verde que custodiaba una puerta naranja con un gran letrero de animales estampados. Tanto el recinto como el parque que estaba dentro del lugar se encontraban completamente quietos, evidenciando que la algarabía que producían los niños había cesado por hoy. Únicamente había una luz prendida en el edificio; la de un aula donde podía ver perfectamente a su sobrina sentada en una mesa y a su Profesora cuidando de ella. Casi de forma instintiva Azula se aferró a su abrigo y lo apretó más contra sí misma, como si intentara evitar el frío viento del invierno que no soplaba ni había hecho acto de presencia. Eran los nervios y los escalofríos los que habían jugado una mala pasada y le hacían flaquear.

-Buenas tardes – ni se había dado cuenta de que una pareja de mediana edad habían abierto el portón principal del centro y le daban la bienvenida.

-Buenas tardes – contestó sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. No sabía de qué forma justificarse ante esos desconocidos.

-Somos Pema y Tenzin, profesores y directores del centro – se presentó un hombre con una prominente calvicie y una espesa barba. Por muy amable que fuera su sonrisa su altura y aspecto recordaban a un sepulturero.

-La acompañamos en el sentimiento – apuró apreciar la mujer quien se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo y sorbía la congoja profundamente – Quiero que sepa que estamos aquí para todo lo que necesite. Asuka es una gran niña.

-Es una jovencita excepcional – añadió el hombre al tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos a la mujer ya canosa que estaba su lado – no podemos imaginar una tragedia peor para un niño.

Aquella expresión solamente había sido pura semántica. Azula imaginaba varios destinos peores para un niño, pero nadie merecía pasar por ellos. En estos días, los niños únicamente deberían preocuparse por aprender y jugar. Desgraciadamente eran demasiado grandes las tragedias este mundo.

-En fin – dijo calmando una réplica de su lengua afilada- puedo entrar a llevármela.

-Por supuesto, está con la profesora Kya. Ella su maestra – dijo la mujer.

-En cuanto supo lo que había sucedido dijo que se iba a quedar esperar – añadió el hombre.

-Son muy amables.

Al cruzar el dintel de la puerta y entrar en el edificio Azula sintió que su voz hallaba. Los nervios amenazaban con volver pero ahora mismo debía ser fuerte. Por lo general ella era fuerte y podía valerse por sí misma, pero ahora debía ser fuerte por ambas.

No necesitó ninguna indicación debido a que había visto la ventana el aula y solamente estaba eliminado una sala iluminando el pasillo. Nunca había estado allí pero debía admitir que el tono melocotón de las paredes era bastante reconfortante. Cuando se acercó a la puerta abierta pudo contemplar un montón de pequeñas sillas de varios colores, así como estanterías con nombres individuales y varios dibujos adornando las paredes. Sí, era una buena aula y un buen lugar donde aprender.

No queriendo interrumpir lo que su sobrina estaba haciendo, la ejecutiva se limitó a petar en la puerta abierta para advertir de su presencia. Cuando aquella mirada infantil se topó con su tía, la pequeña Asuka sonrió de par en par y Azula tuvo que fingir la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¡Tía!- exclamó la niña al verla, solamente para luego dejarlo que estaba haciendo y abrazarla.

-Hola pequeño abejorro – dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo y sus ojos ambarinos se cruzaban con la mirada celeste de la maestra. Los adultos se daban miradas de compresión mientras que la pequeña reía de alegría abrazada al cuello de su tía.

-¿Porque estás aquí?

-Las preguntas afiladas propias de una marisabidilla – bromeó – Picas como una avispa más que una abeja

-Pero eso duele y la maestra nos ha dicho que no debemos hacer daño las personas – la observó con un rostro enternecido que invitaba a mordisquear aquellas rechonchas mejillas.

Azula se dio cuenta de que su sentido del humor no era apto para todos los públicos y mucho menos para lo políticamente correcto en cuanto a la educación. Intentando reconducirlo que había dicho, aclaró:

-Cierto, lo siento mi lindo abejorro. Me refiero a tener una actitud aguda ¿entiendes? No a hacer daño a las personas.

-No entiendo – comprendió que había sido un halago.

-Me refiero a que eres lista.

-Muy lista, amable, y linda – añadió Pema que había llegado y estaba en la puerta.

Aquel comentario provocó un sonrojo en la niña que tuvo que tapar un poco su rostro para evitar que le viera en las mejillas coloradas. Sin embargo la vergüenza no duró mucho y enseguida agarró del abrigo a su tía y tiro levemente para reclamar atención.

-¿Y papá y mamá?

Ante aquella pregunta ninguno de los adultos supo responder. Los profesores no debían dar tal noticia, no les correspondía tal obligación y tampoco sería bueno que lo hicieran. Mientras tanto Azula no se sentía con fuerzas como para dar a semejante noticia tan pronto y decidió que era mejor esperar un poco.

-Veras pequeña – intentaba sonar lo más sincera posible – Tus papás han tenido que salir un par de días por algo importante y tú te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que

No quiso continuar porque creyera pasaría de ocultar la verdad a mentir y no quería hacerlo.

-Agarra tus cosas – cambió rápidamente de tema sin que la pequeña se diera cuenta – tenemos que ir a tu casa a por algo de ropa para ti. No puedes dormir con el uniforme de clase.

-De acuerdo.

-Y como es una ocasión especial pediremos pizza.

La pequeña comenzó a dar saltos de alegría y sus profesores exclamaban la suerte que tenía al poder tomar hoy algo tan delicioso.

Mientras la pequeña guardaba sus ceras de colores, la ejecutiva llamaba un taxi de nuevo. A juzgar por las miradas de los profesores todos querían hablar con ella pero esta vez era ella la que no quería hablar con ellos. Quería tener el control y sentía que debía reclamarlo porque si algo podía decir de su sobrina era que es digna hija de su padre y que podía darse cuenta de alguna palabra susurrada con un volumen mayor debido.

-¡Ya está lista1 – enunció la pequeña mientras se colocaba la mochila.

-Bueno pequeña, despídete de tu maestra y los demás profesores.

Mientras Azula salía fuera para esperar el taxi pudo ver cómo a su sobrina le daban una dosis extra de besos y abrazos, intentando todos ocultas la pena y la congoja. Por fortuna la niña no notó nada raro y corrió a junto su tía para el a su casa. Era adorable que la inocencia crease una velo entre el corazón de una niña y las miradas angustiadas de los adultos.

La pequeña se acercó a su tía portando un abrigo de color rosa y una mochila azul a la espalda que estaba mal colocada. La niña luchaba por ajustar su melena, de un brillante tono caoba, a la chaqueta y refunfuñaba por los mechones que se colaban en el interior del abrigo. La ejecutiva giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a su sobrina, agachándose y ajustando la melena, para luego recolocar el abrigo de la niña y afianzar el en los hombros la mochila.

-Mucho mejor – sonrió Azula al ver lo que acababa de lograr.

-Mami también lo hace así – dijo Asuka, provocando inconscientemente que su tía perdiese durante un segundo todo el aire de sus pulmones.

La mujer de ojos ambarinos se obligó a tragar saliva mientras miraba aquellos titilantes ojos que se cruzaron con los suyos. Haciendo acopio de energías se obligó a sí misma volver a respirar y casi parecía que se había olvidado del ritmo que tenía que seguir. Era de estas sensaciones que le daban a ciertas personas cuando empezaban a respirar conscientemente y luego no sabían llevar un ritmo; lo que resultaba estúpido pero era algo muy usual.

-Vamos a tu casa – dijo de forma escueta tenemos que empacar algunas cosas para que te quedes en la mía.

-¿Cuantos días?

-No lo sé – y era cierto que lo sabía hasta cuándo podía pensar esta mentira – Se han tenido que ir de viaje.

-¿A donde?.

Aquello resultó fatal porque ningún momento se había planteado respuesta alguna. ¿Quién iba a necesitar con urgencia su hermano? Mucho menos a Jin que solamente era un ama de casa. Esto era un problema mayúsculo y por primera vez desde en instituto, no estaba preparada.

-Tranquila, ahora vamos al taxi – se escabulló como pudo, contenta de que la niña no quisiera seguir preguntando.

Gracias a que el taxi ya estaba allí y aquel hombre que lo manejaba resultaba ser un tipo tremendamente amable y vivaracho, el viaje fue incluso más tranquilo de lo esperado. Asuka, que no solía ser una persona muy abierta con los desconocidos, respondía a las dudas del taxista cada vez con más coraje y determinación. Al parecer el hombre, que estaba cercar de jubilarse, tenía una nieta de la edad de Asuka qy por fortuna conocía algunas series de animación que eran populares entre los niños. Ese momento permitió a la ejecutiva comenzar a hacer una lista mental de todo lo que tenía que llevar a su casa para que la niña no padeciese de nada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Azula le pidió al taxista que esperase mientras abría la puerta. La pequeña niña de ojos verdes corrió hacia la puerta de su domicilio, dando saltos de alegría ante la llegada.

-Cálmate un poco – ordenó su tía con un tono amable.

-No quiero olvidarme a Povi – explicó que mientras miraba hacia sus zapatillas deportivas de velcro.

Povi era el peluche de la pequeña y su gran compañero de aventuras. Desde que ella era bebé siempre había estado con Povi y nunca jamás se había separado del oso. La niña podía tener muchos juguetes pero Povi era especial y de tener que elegir sólo uno para llevarse, lo elegiría a él.

-Tranquila – le acarició levemente la suave y sedosa melena – Puedes llevartelo.

Luego de abrir la puerta, maldiciendo el hecho de que no se acordaba al principio que llave era la correcta y vigilando para decir ninguna mala palabra en voz alta, Azula abrió la puerta y su sobrina entró cual cohete, rumbo a su cuarto.

-¡Asuka Sakura! – exclamó la mujer de cabello oscuro ante tal acto.

La pequeña, sabiendo que cuando se usaban los dos nombres era algo serio. Se detuvo en el primer escalón y giró lentamente.

-Comportate, jovencita – intentó suavizar su acostumbrado tono severo – Ve preparando las cosas que deberás llevar y deja las sobre tu cama.

-¿Y Povi? – preguntaba cabizbaja, pensando que el castigo sería no llevar a su buen amigo.

En aquel momento, Azula se dio cuenta de que ella era la tía simpática y de que nunca jamás había tenido que corregir a su sobrina. Zuko y Jin eran quienes la educada a su hija y la corregían cuando hacia algo que no debía. Azula no se preocupaba por esas cosas cuando los visitaba; hasta ahora.

-Abejita, nunca te diría de no llevar a Povi – dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas – Sube a preparar las cosas.

Mientras su sobrina subía por las escaleras, Azula vio cómo se acercaba el taxista que las había traído. Sin mediar palabra, la ejecutiva sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su billetera y extrajo un billete de cien.

-Tome y espere, por favor.

Ante la sorpresa de ver tal cantidad de efectivo entregada sin apenas pestañear, el hombre simplemente asintió y volvió a su taxi.

Cuando la ejecutiva entró en la casa de su hermano y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintió cómo el mundo se le venía encima. La entrada estaba llena de retratos familiares, abrigos suspendidos en un perchero y el característico olor de la fragancia que usaba Jin para aromatizar el lugar. Una parte de ella rezaba porque en cualquier momento apareciesen alguno de los dos el rostro sonriente y preguntando por qué estaba allí. Sí, estaba pidiendo maldito milagro pero era todo lo que se le podía ocurrir.

Como en una procesión fúnebre, Azula dio un leve recorrido por la sala de estar y se dio cuenta de que una de las mesas estaba una nota con la lista de la compra y un par de mensajes que no debía olvidar. Hasta hace unas horas las personas que habían escrito eso tenían programado hacer algo al día siguiente y ahora todo se había desmoronado.

La ejecutiva no quiso pensar en mucho más y se dirigió rauda a la cocina, donde comenzó a abrir estantes. Cereales, leche, galletas, comestibles que había en la nevera; todo ello lo guardó en una de las bolsas de tela que tanto usaba Jin. Ella desayunaba contando milimétricamente lo que comía y solía tener una alimentación muy rigurosa, algo que seguramente no entusiasmaría a una niña pequeña. Por tanto, llevar algo que era común para Asuka sería lo correcto.

-La jarra de la chica mágica – murmuró al recordar que su sobrina siempre tomaba todo lo que podía en las jarras decorativas; en especial las de su heroína preferida.

Con extremo cuidado, la mujer de negocios extrajo casi toda la vajilla decorativa que sabía que Asuka usaba y la envolvió con papel de periódico para que no se quebrase. Mientras lo hacia se detuvo segundo al pensar que seguramente su Hermano fue la última persona en era que el periódico que ya estaba arrugando. Zuko había dejado el periódico en la sección de deportes, su preferida. Casi temiendo una reprimenda, comenzó desembalar la vajilla y a volver a colocar las hojas arrugadas en la mesa, como se espera se que alguien fuera a leer el periódico de nuevo. Por fortuna sabía que Jin guardaba los periódicos más viejos en la despensa y pudo envolver de nuevo la vajilla que se llevaría con ella.

Todo estaba listo y poco a poco fue colocando la vajilla con cuidado en la bolsa, procurando que no hubiera peligro de que se rompiera. Luego de dejar la bolsa al lado de la entrada, la mujer de mirada penetrante y cabello oscuro subió por las escaleras rumbo al piso superior.

-Asuka, ¿estás lista?.

-¡Sí!

El piso superior era una gran estancia compuesta de un pasillo y las puertas que daban a tres dormitorios y pequeño baño. Al fondo del pasillo gobernaba la puerta que daba el cuarto principal; el cuarto de Zuko y Jin. Inconscientemente, la ejecutiva apartó la vista y la fijó en una puerta decorada con estrellas y con un letrero que avisaba que era el dormitorio de Asuka.

Haciendo gala de una exquisita educación Azula petó a la puerta antes de abrirla, topándose luego con una invasión para los sentidos. El cuarto era de color blanco pero las paredes estaban decoradas con estrellas, flores y abejorros. El techo de la estancia estaba lleno de estrellas adhesivas que brillaban en la oscuridad y las estanterías se encontraban repletas de los innumerables objetos que un niño consideraría tesoros. Una cama con funda rosa gobernaba el dormitorio y sobre ella un par de mudas y algo de ropa. La pequeña sonreía pensando que había logrado su cometido.

-No he olvidado nada. Lo hice como mamá me enseñó.

Aquello había sido un problema: la niña pensaba que sólo iba a estar un par de días y Azula sabía que iba a estar con ella mucho más. No queriendo forzar la situación, la ejecutiva se agachó a la altura de su sobrina y le frotó la mejilla:

-Lo has hecho muy bien pero te quedarás conmigo una temporada y necesitarás más ropa.

-Pero no cabe más ropa en mi maleta – dijo señalando una maleta rosa decorada con su heroína preferida.

En un viaje que hicieron en familia, ambos padres decidieron comprarle a su pequeña una maleta para que esta empezase a adquirir la sensación de responsabilidad y se sintiese como una persona mayor. Había sido tremendamente divertido verla intentando imitar una conversación adulta al llevar la maleta. Ella pensaba que las personas adultas llevaba maletas cuando viajaban pero eso no la convertía a ella en una persona mayor de edad que supiera de economía. Cuando le preguntó a su tía sobre cuál era su opinión sobre la bolsa, Azula tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al escuchar a la niña sobre el aumento del precio de sus bizcochos preferidos.

-Iré a buscar una maleta más grande y en la tuya sólo irán los juguetes ¿qué te parece?.

Al saber que podría llevar tantos juguetes a casa de su tía, Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja y agarró con fuerza a su compañero de peluche.

-Tu ve guardando las muñecas y los juguetes que quieras en tu maleta.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Sabes donde están las maletas de tus padres?.

-Abajo.

En aquel momento la ejecutiva se acordó de cuando su hermano le contó que estando jugando con Asuka al escondite, ésta se ocultó en el interior de una de sus maletas y solamente pudo ser encontrada debido a las pequeñas risas enmudecidas que salían de aquel cuarto.

Azula bajó las escaleras y abrió el pequeño cuarto donde se guardaban varios útiles, entre ellos ambas maletas. Luego de prender la luz con una cadenilla, la mujer maldijo el absoluto tamaño de la maleta que tenía ante ella. En un principio podía pensarse que era una maleta para toda una familia pero en un borde de la tela se podía leer que pertenecía a Jin. Más que una maleta eran imitación de pequeño arcón de viaje que permitía que los vestidos pudieron ser transportados sin ser arrugados, algo muy interesante pero excesivamente aparatoso.

Durante unos segundos pensó en rebuscar más al fondo la maleta de su Hermano, la cual seguramente sería mucho más pequeña, pero sentía que necesitaba llevarse esa para poder transportar toda la ropa posible. El baúl era de un color rojo oscuro, con un acabado pulido y con un toque moderno que intentaba imitar lo vintage de los años sesenta. Precioso, brillante y muy pesado. Pese a estar vacío el maldito pesaba muchísimo pero ella sabía que le vendría bien tanto espacio. Ahora el ejercicio de llevar al piso superior a que el baúl era un auténtico infierno. Escalón tras escalón, el ascenso fue una calamidad debido a que las pequeñas ruedas una ayuda valen nada y la parte inferior del baúl rozaba con cada escalón, haciendo que tuviera que luchar contra la gravedad y la fracción.

-Mierda – murmuró en voz baja, sabiendo que luego no podría hacerlo delante de su sobrina.

Luego de terminar el ascenso y conquistar la montaña, la ejecutiva se aproximó al dormitorio de su sobrina, quien exclamó con asombro al ver el baúl llegar.

-Mamá no deja que nadie lo toque. Lo tuvo en el dormitorio hasta que papá le dijo que lo llevase abajo.

-Pues ahora es tuyo – sonrió la ejecutiva.

-¿Sí? – la sorpresa se podía ver en su rostro – ¡Es precioso!

-Pues me dijeron que ahora era para ti y que pusieramos mucha ropa, ¿de acuerdo?.

-¡Sí! -exclamó.

Al saber y sentir que era suyo en seguida se puso manos a la obra y queriendo estrenarlo de la mejor forma posible comenzó a llenar todo el baúl con su ropa.

-No pongas ni tus vestidos ni tus disfraces – le recordó su tía.

-Vale – dijo mientras casi vaciaba un cajón.

Se había solucionado el problema de espacio con respecto a la ropa pero desgraciadamente había algo que había surgido: el peso añadido y el bajar las escaleras con un baúl que ahora pesaba más. Aquel problema no había sido meditado hasta que sobrina y tía estaban ante las escaleras y Azula colocó delante de ambas el baúl para que ella pudiera hacer contrapeso. En un principio todo parecía ir bien pero la agarraderas escabulló de las manos Azula y el baúl se tumbó por completo en las escaleras deslizándose de forma abrupta y aterrizando sobre las cuatro ruedas de la parte inferior. Era tal la inercia y el peso que el baúl avanzado lentamente hasta que se detuvo al lado de la entrada, dejando a la tía estupefacta y a la sobrina sorprendida ante lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Que genial! – gritó la niña – ¡Eres genial tía!

Dándose cuenta de que la pequeña creía que lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido planeado, la ejecutiva fingió la mejor de sonrisas y se vanaglorió de algo fruto del azar.

-¿Qué esperabas? – se pavoneaba fingiendo que aquella situación había sido calculada.

Nada más abrir la puerta que principal, ambas se toparon con el taxista que esperaba educadamente por si eso ayudará precisada. No importando el peso del baúl el hombre se ofreció voluntario para llevarlo hasta su taxi, al tiempo que Asuka entregaba a fianza vaso abrazo alrededor de Povi.

Azula terminaba de cerrar por completo la que otrora fuera la casa de su hermano pero donde ya no iba a vivir nadie. Solamente rezaba por el hecho de que la pequeña que ahora ir a estar con ella pudiera comprender algún día que la mentira de aquel día no solamente había sido cobardía de su tía sino también un intento de encontrar palabras para decirle al tragedia a una niña.


End file.
